Convertido en pervertido
by Amgd12
Summary: Inuyasha es transformado en un ser lleno de lujuria, la cual no dudara en desquitar con la pobre azabache del grupo. ¿Pero la cura? Realmente nadie lo sabía y todas las respuestas eran confusas. Ahora le tocara a Kagome y al resto del grupo encontrar la forma de regresar a su amigo a la normalidad ¿Lo lograran? ¿O Kagome lidiara con un Inuyasha lujurioso?
1. Prologó

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Prologo**

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se encontraban descansando en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pues ya llevaban por lo menos dos semanas viajando, pero estaba por demás decir que Inuyasha había aceptado a regañadientes diciendo "Debiluchos humanos" y cosas por el estilo, odiaba que sus compañeros no soportaran el largo viaje, pero eso no evitaba que su parte humana lo reprimiera por tratarlos así.

-¿En qué piensa Inuyasha-sama? –le pregunto muy curiosa la pulga, mientras miraba a su amo.

No era para menos, si bien el hanyou era muy obstinado y terco, en los últimos días había aplacado mucho esa personalidad suya, dejándola salir no muy a menudo. Situación que alarmo un poco a sus compañeros de viaje, pero el joven siempre les decía que estaban locos y que no se preocuparan por tonterías.

-Khe, no es nada –respondió con altanería.

Odiaba que los demás se preocuparan por él, porque le recordaban que era un débil y asqueroso ser. Pero curiosamente también se sentía querido.

-¿Es por la época de apareamiento? –pregunto con picardía la vieja pulga.

-¡N-no digas tonterías! –le grito sonrojado y avergonzado.

Si bien ese era uno de sus problemas principales, no era precisamente el primero…

-¿Entonces? –la mirada de la pulga lo incomodaba, por lo que simplemente lo aplasto y se fue del árbol en el que estaba reposando.

Llego a la cabaña de la vieja miko, donde sus compañeros de viaje lo esperaban para comer algo que la misma miko había preparado con ayuda de Sango.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estábamos buscando, perro tonto! –le reprocho el pequeño zorrito.

-¡Silencio! –en respuesta de la ofensa, lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándole un chichón notable y doloroso –Khe, no entiendo porque se preocupan, solamente fui a descansar a un árbol –les respondió con altanería.

-Eso no evita que nos preocupemos con tu estado de ánimo actual –le confesó Miroku.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Estoy perfectamente! –le respondió con molestia, no era que estuviera actuando fuera de lo normal –A todo esto ¿Y Sango? –pregunto curioso.

La joven le había ayudado a la miko a hacer la comida, pero después pudo ver que la joven se iba montada en Kirara.

-Dijo que no tardaba, que iba a su villa a buscar nuevo armamento –le contesto Shippo aun molesto por el reciente golpe.

-Ya veo… -el hanyou odiaba admitirlo, pero en esos momentos necesitaba el concejo de Sango o la anciana Kaede, no era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero era necesario para su problema.

-¿Para que la querías? –le cuestiono el houshi, pues su amigo nunca se mostro decepcionado de que la taijiya no estuviera cerca.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! –le respondió con cierto rubor.

-Inuyasha –su amigo lo miro asesinamente y acto seguido, lo golpeo con su báculo.

-¡No es para algo pervertido! –le contesto furioso.

-¿Y porque mejor no me preguntas a mi? Somos amigos ¿No? –la actitud de su amigo cambio radicalmente a una actitud con picardía y gracia en sus palabras.

-¡Porque seguramente me dirás una tontería! –le respondió inconscientemente a lo que simplemente se mordió los labios por haber casi revelado lo que debía de preguntarle a la castaña o en el peor de los casos a la anciana miko.

-¡Pero de que se trata! –pidió explicaciones el oji-azul casi haciéndole un berrinche -¡Si es por algo del amor, Miroku el conquistador de mujeres te ayudara! –afirmo con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

-Lo que tu digas… -le respondió en un suspiro, pero no tenía deseos de hablar con el peor lo que se sentó a comer en silencio.

Paso un día y la taijiya aun no volvía, preocupando de sobremanera a Miroku y Shippo, ya que Kaede e Inuyasha sabían que antes que nada, Sango seguramente estaba de camino, pero los otros dos no pensaban igual, pues la mujer les había dicho claramente.

 _-¡Solo iré por armamento, no creo que me tarde tanto! ¡Regresare antes de que caiga la noche!_

Todos estaban en la cabaña de la miko desayunando, cuando Kirara llego a la aldea con heridas si bien no tan graves, eran suficientes para cansarla. El equipo entro en alerta, pues si Sango no iba con la gatita y esta tenía heridas, solo significaba una cosa: La mujer estaba en peligro.

-¡Vamos! –les ordeno Miroku, estaba muy preocupado por la mujer y realmente no hacía mucho esfuerzo por ocultarlo, le asustaba mucho perderla.

Se encaminaron a la villa de los mata demonios, no sin antes dejar a Kirara en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para que reposara y se curara de sus heridas. Cuando no estaban tan lejos del lugar, el hanyou pudo detectar un fuerte olor a sangre, sangre perteneciente a unas cuantas brujas y lo que alarmo más al peli-plata, fue el rastro de sangre de su compañera de viaje.

-¡Sango! –llamaron todos esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

No hubo respuesta de la muchacha, pero si muchas risas secas y viejas. Esto le erizo los pelos al zorrito quien se escondió tras Miroku, pero los dos hombres sabían que se trataban de brujas, brujas que eran bastante poderosas.

-¡Salgan, malditas brujas! –ordeno en un gruñido el albino esperando la presencia de los seres.

-¿Un hanyou? ¡Ja! No eres más que un ser inferior, no tenemos porque acatar tus ordenes –una voz rasposa le contesto con altanería, lo que causo la furia del albino y por consecuente tessaiga ya estaba desenfundada y lista para atacar.

-¡Se arrepentirán de haber dicho tantas estupideces! –aseguro antes de lanzar el Kaze no kisu.

El ataque fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para darle a una bruja y matarla en el acto, causando la furia del resto de brujas.

-¡Nuestra hermana! ¡Pagaras maldito engendro! –una de las brujas trato de atacarlos, pero Miroku logro lanzarle un sello causando que se desintegrara al instante.

 _Diablos… Son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos…_ -pensaron molestas las viejas brujas.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Miroku! –llamo la atención Shippo -¡Es Sango!

Los dos hombres giraron sus vistas a donde les había dicho el pequeño zorrito, encontrándose con Sango inconsciente y con algunas heridas. Inuyasha se enojo, pero Miroku enfureció a tal grado que realmente no parecía un houshi, parecía un verdadero demonio.

-¡Suéltenla ahora y tendremos "piedad" de ustedes! –ordeno mordaz el oji-azul. No iba a permitir que lastimaran a SU mujer.

Las brujas que antes le parecían fuertes a Inuyasha, ahora parecían que deseaban salir huyendo del lugar con la cola entre las patas por solo sentir el aura asesina de su amigo, a él realmente no le daba miedo, pues daba más miedo Sango enojada…

-¡¿Y-y que si no lo hacemos?! ¡¿Nos mataran?! –pregunto con el poco orgullo que le quedaba a una bruja.

-Me parece que hoy es su asqueroso fin –rugió Inuyasha antes de lanzarse con tessaiga a cortar a la bruja que hace momentos antes había hablado, dejando al resto atónitas, asustadas pero sobre todo, furiosas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –una de las brujas comenzó a lanzar hechizos, pero gracias a la agilidad del hanyou, logro esquivarlos fácilmente.

Miroku mientras tanto fue a ayudar a su compañera a que se levantara. La joven entre abrió los ojos y dedico una pequeña sonrisa al hombre al ver que no la habían dejado sola.

-¿Cree que… Inuyasha este… bien solo? –pregunto con pesar la mujer, no le faltaba mucho para caer nuevamente inconsciente.

-Ahora no es el momento, sabemos que él es fuerte, por ahora tu eres la que me preocupa –le aseguro Miroku mientras la cargaba al estilo nupcial y se alejaban un poco de la pelea.

Por su lado el albino estaba esquivando bastante bien los ataques de las ancianas brujas y cada vez que blandía su espada por lo menos mataba a una. Las brujas temían por su vida y sabían que si no actuaban rápido, perecerían en ese miserable lugar.

-¡Podemos cumplirte un deseo que quieras a cambio que nos dejes con vida! –le ofreció una de las brujas con miedo.

-¡Yo no hago tratos con seres asquerosos! –gruño matando a casi todas las brujas, dejando solo a la que parecía más vieja, la cual trataba de alejarse lo más posible de la mirada mortífera del hombre.

-¡Puede ser lo que tú quieras! –le repitió, rogando a que el aceptara, pero al verlo acercarse con la espada en la mano aumento su miedo y su nerviosismo -¡Un deseo oculto, dinero, respeto, amor! ¡Lo que sea! –pidió al borde del llanto.

Inuyasha estaba por atacarla, pero en ese momento recordó lo que en esos últimos meses lo carcomía desde dentro… No lo tenía claro y necesitaba ayuda, pero no deseaba que la obtuviera de esa forma y mucho menos de una bruja que no hace mucho había dañado a una de sus amigas… No merecía el perdón de nadie, pero él también deseaba que todo le quedara claro…

-P-por tu reacción supongo que si deseas algo ¿No? –le pregunto temerosa la anciana bruja.

-Yo… -no lo negaba, quería que todo le quedara claro, pero…

-¡Unck clad shoctlk drenty persynoquele, rovefde! –recito la bruja en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que una luz blanca se adentraba en el muchacho, logrando que casi cayera al piso de la impresión, pero eso no le había dolido. Sin embargo la bruja no contuvo su ira y le cortó gran parte del abdomen.

-Mierda –mascullo mientras con su mano trataba de detener la sangre en su herida.

-¡Cumplí con tu deseo, ahora déjame ir! –le rogo la bruja.

No supo que lo manejo en ese momento, pero blandió a tessaiga, destrozando a la bruja la cual grito tan fuerte que llamo la atención de Miroku, el cual fue corriendo en la dirección de donde había provenido el grito.

-¡Inuyasha! –llamo su amigo al verlo parado de espaldas, con tessaiga en las manos, pero sin hacer algún movimiento -¿Inuyasha? –llamo nuevamente su amigo preocupado. El albino cayó al suelo desmayado y sin hacer algún movimiento -¡Inuyasha!

El oji-azul lo levanto por los hombros y a rastras lo llevo a donde Shippo cuidaba a la taijiya.

-¡Inuyasha! –llamo preocupado el zorrito al ver a su protector inconsciente.

-Shippo ¿Crees que puedas con Inuyasha? –le ofreció Miroku, pero el pequeño niño dudo, pues el monje no era para nada confiable cuando se trataba de Sango.

-¡Mejor yo me llevo a Sango y tu llévate a Inuyasha! –Miroku iba a protestar, cuando Sango abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Shippo tiene razón… Me iré con él y usted con Inuyasha… -hablo aguantándose una risa al ver al houshi con una cara de decepción.

Se encaminaron nuevamente a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Para cuando llegaron, el cielo les anunciaba que la noche ya había caído, por lo ingresaron rápidamente a la cabaña. La miko no le hiso preguntas y les pidió que recostaran a la taijiya e Inuyasha, pues estaban inconscientes y dañados.

-¿Cómo sucedió lo de Sango? –pregunto finalmente la mujer.

-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos a la villa, estaba llena de brujas –le contesto molesto Miroku al recordar las risas de las brujas.

-¿Y lo de Inuyasha? –pregunto la miko al observar al hanyou. Le era extraño, pues por lo que veía no había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que era imposible que se hubiera desmayado por eso.

-Tampoco lo sé, cuando lo encontré estaba parado, pero después se desvaneció y cayó al suelo –explico el houshi un poco más tranquilo.

-Espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido –se dijo mas a sí misma la anciana, pero el pequeño zorrito la escucho.

-¡Pero no eran tan fuertes y el logro matarlas rápidamente! –le contesto feliz el niño.

-¿El solo? –cuestiono la vieja miko.

-Me preocupaba mucho el estado de Sango, además, se que él no es alguien débil –le contesto Miroku con un poco de miedo al ver como la miko lo mataba con la mirada.

-Eso me temía –hablo finalmente después de haber matado a Miroku con la mirada –Aun que fueran débiles, al fin y al cabo son brujas… Temo que le hayan lanzado un hechizo…

-¿Un hechizo? Pero sigue vivo… No puedo entenderlo… -Miroku se reprendía a sí mismo por no haber ayudado a su amigo, pero tampoco era que pudiera dejar a la castaña a su suerte.

-Tendremos que esperar a que él despierte… -les informo la anciana a lo que los presentes asintieron.

-¿Cuándo regresa Kagome? –cuestión el pequeño niño, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Kagome-sama dijo que regresaría en una semana –le contesto el oji-azul mirando a la castaña dormida.

-Espero que así sea… -susurro el pequeño zorrito.

* * *

Kagome después de una semana, había saltado al pozo con su mochila llena de provisiones para el viaje con sus amigos. Vio las luces violetas y azules rodeándola indicándole que había traspasado el tiempo y había llegado al sengoku. Sonrió para sí misma y comenzó a subir por las lianas que habían rodeando el pozo. Su felicidad se esfumo al no encontrar a cierto hanyou que siempre la esperaba impaciente para iniciar su viaje, de hecho, se le había hecho raro que el hombre no la hubiera ido a visitar en la semana…

 _¿Se habrá enojado conmigo? Pero yo no he hecho nada…_ -se cuestión mentalmente la chica mientras salía cautelosamente del pozo.

Se dirigió a la aldea, pero tampoco estaban sus amigos por los alrededores… Algo había sucedido y ella temía algo malo… Suspiro aliviada al encontrarse con Shippo jugando un poco con algunos niños de la aldea. Se acerco un poco e inmediatamente el zorrito la reconoció y salto a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Kagome! –el pequeño comenzó a llorar desconsolado entre los brazos de la azabache, algo que la alarmo demasiado, entrando en pánico.

-¿Qué sucedió Shippo-chan? –cuestiono preocupada.

-¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha esta…! –el pequeño no podía hablar bien, pues las lagrimas le causaban un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole el habla.

La joven sintió su estomago revolverse y aguanto sus lagrimas… Sabía que en ese estado el pequeño no podría hablar, por lo que rápidamente fue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas, pero justo en ese momento salió Miroku, tal vez para estirarse. Se le notaba agotado, quizá algo muy fuerte había sucedido.

-¡Miroku-sama! –llamo la muchacha finalmente.

-Kagome-sama, que alegría verla –exclamo felizmente el hombre.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto temerosa la muchacha mientras trataba de observar el interior de la cabaña.

El semblante del houshi cambio, se posiciono en la puerta de la cabaña y le hiso una seña de que lo siguiera. La joven inmediatamente le hiso caso y se adentro a la cabaña, encontrándose con Sango comiendo algo, Kirara lamiéndose su pelaje y lo que casi logra que le diera un ataque al corazón, fu ver a Inuyasha inconsciente.

-¡Inuyasha! –grito la joven al borde de las lagrimas, pero su amiga con un poco de dolor en sus heridas la detuvo -¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –pidió la joven tratando de zafarse de su amiga.

-No puedes –la castaña le mostro un semblante sereno para que su amiga se calmara un poco –Kaede-sama le coloco una barrera y solo ella puede acercarse a él o de le contrario te dañaras en daño –explico sintiendo como su amiga se ponía tensa.

-¿Qué le paso?... –pregunto en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-Sospechamos que una bruja le lanzo un hechizo, pero realmente solo son suposiciones… -le respondió la taijiya mientras soltaba delicadamente a su amiga.

-¿Una bruja? ¡¿Cómo ocurrió?! –pregunto alterada.

La castaña y el peli-negro cruzaron miradas para después explicarle a la azabache todo lo que había sucedido que ellos sabían, desde la llegada de Kirara malherida, hasta un Inuyasha inconsciente.

-¿Lleva así desde hace una semana? –pregunto triste la muchacha mientras miraba en la dirección del albino.

-Si, no ha abierto los ojos desde ese día –la voz suave de Kaede se hiso presente por lo que Kagome se paro rápidamente se su lugar.

-¿Por qué le puso una barrera? ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto abrazarlo! –confeso con lagrimas en los ojos, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores y cada vez empeoraban, pero casi siempre le animaba abrazarlo o tomarle de la mano, adoraba tanto esos pequeños tactos…

-No sabes qué clase de hechizo puede tener y lo mejor es mantenerlo con esa barrera hasta que despierte… -le contesto suavemente la anciana mientras se sentaba cerca del cuerpo del joven dormido.

-Pero… Quizá cuando despierte se enoje… -especulo la azabache mirando a su amado.

-Puede que si, pero es por mera precaución –le confesó Miroku a lo que Kagome lo miro asesinamente. Odiaba creer que sus amigos no confiaran en Inuyasha, pues él le había confesado en una ocasión entre seños que odiaba que no creyeran en él… -No me mire así, sabe que confiamos en él –le comento mientras trataba de propasarse con la taijiya cerca de él.

-Ni lo piense –Sango golpeo en rostro del houshi antes de que cumpliera su meta.

Los presentes miraron la escena con un suspiro, ese monje nunca cambiaria…

Kirara dejo de lamer sus heridas… Un aura demoniaca le había alertado, pero tal parecía que a su duela y sus acompañantes no, pues aun seguían regañando al monje y sus mañas. La gatita observo al hanyou recostado, pero algo raro había en él… Los ojos dorados del joven se abrieron de golpe, causando que Kirara se erizara por la impresión alertando a los viajeros.

-¡Kirara! ¿Qué…? –Kagome dejo de hablar al ver que su mirada se conectaba con la dorada.

-¡Inuyasha! –chillo de alegría Shippo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hasta que despiertas –le reprocho Miroku con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estás bien? –Sango estaba preocupada, nuevamente había puesto a alguien de sus amigos en peligro por su culpa.

-¿Inuyasha? –pregunto la anciana al no escuchar la respuesta del ambarino.

Todos notaron que la mirada achocolatada de Kagome se miraba fijamente con la dorada de Inuyasha… Parecía que no deseaban dejar de mirarse ni un momento.

-Inuyasha… -un suspiro involuntario salió de la joven, no sabía porque había echo eso, por lo que rápidamente se tapo los labios con ambas manos y sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba por la inminente vergüenza.

Al escucharla suspirar su nombre de esa forma lo hicieron sentir bastante bien y deseaba escuchar su nombre con más suspiros ¿Y por qué no? También con gemidos… Una necesidad horrible de besarla y tomar su cuerpo lo embargo. Sonrió de lado.

-Ka-go-me –el ambarino hablo sugerentemente y con saliva acumulándose en su boca salto a la miko…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis, moffins! ¡Aquí esta lo que les debía!

Ahora que lo pienso, casi siempre culpo a las brujas de las desgracias de Inuyasha y compañía ¿Por qué será? No lo sé…

Este era una fic que quería hacer desde hace mucho (Desde que inicie Xb) Pero sabía que no era tan buena escribiendo y mucho menos escribiendo lemon, así que me puse manos a la obra y aquí lo tienen, por lo que espero que le vaya a gustar.

¡Hora de pasar a hacer más de mis deberes!

También un agradecimiento a Inne que eligió la opción (Te quiero *abrazo*).

¡ADIOS!


	2. Cambio desenfrenado

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Cambio desenfrenado.**

-Ka-go-me –el hanyou se abalanzo en dirección a la miko.

Kagome cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto de Inuyasha sobre ella, pero este nunca llego. En cambio, pudo escuchar un gruñido de dolor por lo que abrió inmediatamente sus ojos temerosa.

-Inuyasha…

Kagome observo como el peli-plata se levantaba del suelo de madera con pesar y se sacudía la cabeza tratando de recuperar la razón. La azabache desvió la mirada en dirección a la anciana Kaede en busca de respuestas a lo cual al sentirse observada solo suspiro pesadamente.

-No puedes salir Inuyasha –comenzó la anciana –Estas rodeado por un campo espiritual y no podrás salir a menos que yo lo quiera así –le confirmo la mujer de gran edad mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la salida de la cabaña para ir a recoger más plantas medicinales –Y si lo intentas solo te lastimaras…

La mujer finalmente salió de la cabaña en una dirección que desconocían los viajeros.

Sango giro su vista a Miroku para que ambos giraran sus vistas a Kagome. La joven parecía triste… No le gustaba la idea de ver a la persona que más amaba encerrada en un campo espiritual que encima lo lastimaba cada vez que intentaba salir.

-Kagome –susurro el ambarino mientras observaba con intensidad a la azabache –No creo que quieras dejarme aquí… Quiero salir y estar junto a ti… Junto a ti y tu embriagante olor… -hablo roncamente causando que se erizara ante cada palabra.

-No juegues Inuyasha, no sabemos que clase de hechizo te lanzo aquella bruja, pero si es alguno para matar y destruir, es preferible que te quedes en ese lugar –hablo firme Miroku alejando a Kagome considerablemente del campo.

-Oh ¡Vamos! Esa bruja no se atrevió a lanzarme esa clase de hechizo –mascullo acostándose nuevamente en el suelo de madera mirando al techo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué clase de hechizo te lanzo? –pregunto un poco molesta Sango mirando a su amigo hanyou.

-Averígüenlo –hablo sugerentemente, colocando ambas manos tras su nuca dándose un toque sensual.

Kagome trato de no tragar saliva.

-Yo… -Kagome se sentía muy nerviosa… Ver al peli-plata actuar de esa forma la ponía muy nerviosa ¡Y no era para menos con tremendo hombre frente suyo!

-Kagome-sama, no se deje engañar, pude que lo que este haciendo sea parte de su hechizo –Miroku miro a su amigo y este al sentirse observado rio de una manera en la cual nunca había hecho… Kagome lo miro embobada ante su encantadora risa.

-No lo sabrán hasta que me dejen salir… Es agobiante estar aquí sin poder salir ¿Saben? –El ambarino giro su vista concentrándola en la figura de la miko futurista, sacándole un sonrojo.

-No sé si sea buena idea dejarlo libre… Su actitud no es la de siempre… -Sango se cruzo de brazos y miro a la entrada de la cabaña. Tal vez la respuesta no entraría por ahí, pero por lo menos la dejarían pensar…

-Sango tiene razón, lo mejor sería ir y consultarlo con Kaede-sama –aconsejo Miroku mientras e levantaba de su lugar –Acompáñeme Kagome-sama.

-¿No irá con Sango-chan? –pregunto desconcertada la joven… Algo le decía que debía quedarse con Inuyasha.

-No esta en condiciones de caminar aun –respondió triste –Además, esto creo que es una decisión que usted y Kaede-sama deben tomar.

Sango estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero para su plan debía quedarse a solas con Inuyasha.

-Tú también ve Shippo –animo la taijiya con una sonrisa.

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo animadamente saliendo antes de la cabaña.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha el cual seguía mirándola atentamente con un semblante divertido.

La joven desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo y asintió siguiéndole el paso a Miroku… Inuyasha soltó un gruñido de inconformidad ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir con ese monje? Esa hembra lo iba a pagar muy caro cuando fuese a salir de ese campo.

-Ahora que estamos solos ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas que clase de hechizo te lanzo esa bruja? –pregunto la taijiya molesta observándolo.

-Bueno… Yo tampoco lo sé, pero créeme que se siente genial… Nunca había sentido tanto placer cuando veía a Kagome –le contesto con emoción, el deseo corría por todo su cuerpo al tener en sus fosas nasales el olor de la bella miko.

-¿Qué quieres decir?... –la mujer estaba asustada y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver la mirada dorada llena de deseo… Quizá estaba pensando en Kagome… ¿Pero en que modo?... –No se te ocurra hacerle algo ¡Kagome-chan aun es muy joven! –la mujer casi cae en la histeria al decir eso.

-¿Te parece joven con 16 años? Para alguien de su edad ya esta muy grande, comúnmente las mujeres tienen hijos a los 14 años –gruño el ambarino retando con la mirada a la castaña.

-Sabes perfectamente que en su época no es así –le contesto mordazmente al recordar una vez que la muchacha les había comentado sobre las raras costumbres de su época, pero a pesar de ser raras, todos las respetaban a su modo.

-Tú misma lo acabas de decir querida Sango. En SU época, debe acoplarse a la nuestra –el hombre dejo mostrar uno de sus afilados colmillos ante la furiosa mirada de su compañera de viaje.

-No es una broma Inuyasha, si se te ocurre hacerle algo que ella no quiere, te arrepentirás del día en que llegaste al mundo –finalizo la mujer con una amenaza cuando la anciana miko entraba junto a Miroku y Kagome a la cabaña.

-Escuchamos voces ¿Hablaban de algo interesante, Sango? –cuestiono curioso el monje al ver como su amigo les daba la espalda.

-Cosas sin importancia houshi-sama –respondió levantando sus hombros despreocupadamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su ya frio té -¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya decidieron algo con respecto a Inuyasha y su encierro? –pregunto alejando la taza de sus labios.

-Bueno… Sobre eso… -Miroku desvió su mirada a la anciana miko la cual suspiro.

-Kagome decidió dejarloi libre –contesto mirando a la joven futurista.

-¡¿Qué?! –Sango alterada trato de pararse, pero aun su dolor en las noches con viento como esa era demasiado persistente, causando que cayera nuevamente al suelo de madera con un dolor agudo y unos quejidos de dolor.

Inuyasha bufo al escuchar el melodioso quejido de dolor.

-No te esfuerces tanto –regaño suavemente Miroku a la mujer.

-¡¿Por qué decidiste eso Kagome-chan?! –pregunto alterada.

No era para menos la actitud actual de Sango, después de la conversación que tuvo con Inuyasha, esa decisión se le hacía muy difícil de digerir al saber de lo que Inuyasha podía ser capaz de hacer con tal de conseguir su meta…

-B-bueno… -la azabache comenzó a jugar con sus dedos muy apenada –No podemos dejarlo encerrado toda la vida ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solo era hasta que encontráramos el hechizo que tiene y su cura! –le respondió exaltada.

Kagome se sentía como una niña pequeña al ser regañada, por lo que simplemente ante las palabras de su amiga se iba encogiendo en su lugar.

-Sanguito, cálmate –trato de tranquilizarla Miroku, pero en su gran intento, su mano se le fue "accidentalmente" al trasero de la taijiya, causando que se tensara y la vena en su frente fuera mucho más notable que antes –Un masaje te calmara.

Una bofetada resonó por todo el lugar y Sango suspiro con un rubor en sus mejillas. Desvió su mirada al hanyou y a pesar de que no estaba de frente, sabía que estaba muriéndose de risa… Ese desgraciado… Suspiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse y ya no asustar más a su amiga.

-Lo lamento Kagome-chan… Respetare tu decisión y no te cuestionare por ello –aseguro acomodándose mejor en su asiento en la madera -Sin embargo necesito que me digas el porque esa decisión.

-Yo… No creo que encontremos la cura rápido –comenzó tratando de ya no sonar tan nerviosa, pero Sango seguía observándola fijamente –Y no creo que incluso Inuyasha en su estado actual, quiera renunciar a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla… -se justifico la azabache mirando fijamente la silueta del hanyou.

-Kagome –el ambarino giro su cuerpo y nuevamente otra batalla de miradas empezó, pero esta vez siendo perdida por la miko siendo incapaz de sostener la mirada dorada –Es muy lindo que te preocupes por mi y no niego que jugando con tus dedos de alguna forma te hace ver más sexy –Inuyasha la recorrió con la mirada todo el cuerpo femenino con placer.

Kagome se sonrojo por las palabras del hombre y su posterior mirada.

-Inuyasha, por favor –pidió la anciana miko interviniendo por fin después de haber sido la espectadora por un buen tiempo –No son comentarios para una miko –informo con su usual tono rasposo y tranquilo de voz.

-Pero a ella no le molestan ¿Verdad Kag? –pregunto con una sonrisa ensanchada en su rostro.

-Kagome-chan, solo te digo que suficiente tengo con un pervertido en el grupo –susurro en el oído de la miko la castaña, haciendo referencia a Miroku –Realmente no tengo ilusiones de tener otro en el grupo…

El fino oído de Inuyasha le hizo enterarse de la plática por lo que sonrió de lado.

-¡Vamos Sango! No soy igual de pervertido que Miroku –reprocho sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa.

 _Soy mucho peor…_ -completo su frase entre pensamientos maliciosos el ambarino.

-Respeto la decisión de Kagome-chan… -le respondió en un susurro antes de tumbarse en el piso y cubrirse con alguna frazada para tratar de dormir.

Shippo llego en ese momento después de haber jugado con algunos niños de la aldea.

-Niña –hablo la anciana miko –Le quitare mañana por la mañana ese campo a Inuyasha para que puedan continuar con su viaje –informo la mujer antes de irse a otro rincón de la cabaña y tratar de dormir.

-Gracias Kaede-obachan… -agradeció dulcemente la mujer.

-Creo que lo mejor será imitarlas y tratar de dormir –el oji-azul se recargo en una pared cercana a Sango y cerró los ojos.

-¡Vamos Kagome! –animo el pequeño zorrito.

-Yo… -la joven miro unos momentos a Inuyasha.

-Si Kagome, no quiero que para las actividades de mañana estés tan agotada que no puedas jugar conmigo –le hablo con tono juguetón causando otro furioso rubor en la joven miko.

-¿Juegos? ¿Jugaras mañana con el perro tonto Kagome? –pregunto inocentemente el pequeño niño zorro.

-Claro que si, te aseguro que terminara tan cansada, que incluso las piernas le temblaran –la mirada cargada de deseo que él le ofrecía hicieron que se erizara de pensar en… ¡¿En qué clase de tonterías divagaba su mente?!

-¿Van a correr o algo así? –pregunto interesado el pequeño ¡A él le gustaba mucho correr!

-No, pero si terminaremos agitados y con…

-¡Abajo! –grito la palabra mágica con el rostro totalmente rojo y con su voz un poco temblorosa.

El cuerpo del albino se estampo de lleno con la madera de la cabaña. Kagome furiosa, se acostó cerca a Sango y acomodo a Shippo en medio de las dos para poder dormir.

-¿Dijo algo malo el perro tonto? –pregunto con inocencia el pequeño niño.

-Ignóralo –ordeno Kagome cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar en las palabras dichas por Inuyasha momentos atrás.

-De acuerdo… -obedeció el zorrito e imito lo que sus compañeros de viaje: trato de dormir.

Cuando por fin el odioso conjuro termino, se reincorporo con un ligero dolor en el cuerpo. Se acostó de lado en su pequeño espacio de cabaña y trato de formular un plan… Deseaba de una manera prácticamente desquiciada a la miko y eso que solo llevaba un día despierto… Era un poco de esperarse tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevaba con ella de viaje…

Es decir ¿Cómo no desearla? A pesar de tener 16 años, tenía un muy buen formado cuerpo. No lo negaba, es más, aceptaba el hecho de que adoraba cuando iba ella en su espalda y sentía como a veces sus pechos se aplastaban contra su espalda, incluso cuando hacia frio sentía casi a la perfección esos botines erectos rozarse deliciosamente contra él. Y cuando sus garras estaban en sus muslos… Al sentirlos tan suaves y firmes a su tacto, le hacían tener deseos de lamerlos y morderlos…

 _Diablos… Si sigo pensando en ella me será más difícil tratar de contenerme…_

Suspiro frustrado mientras miraba la silueta de la azabache.

 _-No es una broma Inuyasha, si se te ocurre hacerle algo que ella no quiere, te arrepentirás del día en que llegaste al mundo._

Recordó la amenaza de la castaña e invento un plan en su mente. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

 _Ella dijo: "Si se te ocurre hacerle algo que ella no quiere"… Entonces, no habrá ningún problema si ella lo desea tanto como yo ¿Verdad?_ …

Ante su mirada lasciva las piernas de Kagome se movían entre sueños, logrando que su deseo creciera aun más… Esa mujer lo dejaba embobado…

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Sé que no ha pasado ni un mes desde que subí el primer capítulo, pero al ver su apoyo me dieron ganas de subir el próximo pronto.

Si, es corto y no tiene casi nada de zukulencia, pero sean pacientes, en el próximo no se decepcionaran (?) 7w7

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que debí empezar con esa pregunta :3

Bueno, como es la primera vez que me dejan tantos reviws :") **(*Toca el violín más pequeño del mundo*)** Solo les mandare saluditos con moffins gratis, pero no se desanimen, cuando pueda les responderé (si quieren :v)

Saludos con moffins gratis a:

 **StarryNightMusic1315, Camoni, serena tsukino chiba, Angel Sangriento, Rossy y KnL**

¡Gracias!

 _?: Creo que solo lo hacen por lastima…_

?: Ese sujeto no me cae bien, pero concuerdo en él.

Amgd12: Una palabra más y juro que a ambos los castro.

¡ADIOS!


	3. Sonrojo

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Sonrojos.**

Kaede abrió los ojos un poco y pudo observar una silueta ya despierta. Se acomodo mejor en su lugar y se estiro todo lo que sus viejos huesos le permitían.

-Buenos días Kaede-obachan –saludo la joven miko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días niña –regreso el saludo y observo a su alrededor encontrándose con que tal parecía Inuyasha estaba dormido de espaldas hacía ellas y que Miroku, Sango, Shippo o la gatita demoniaca estaban en la cabaña despertando la duda en la anciana -¿Dónde está el resto?

-Miroku y Kirara fueron a vigilar a Sango que se le ocurrió ir a bañarse a estas horas y Shippo fue a jugar con algunos niños de la aldea –contesto sin mirarla a la cara y observando sus manos.

Kaede no era tonta, tantos años de vida le enseñaron muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: Como saber que las personas estaban inquietas. Ella muy bien sabía el porqué. Quiso sonreír, pero decidió mantener su rostro neutral y mirar a la joven aprendiz.

-Quieres que lo libere, ¿verdad? –pregunto levantándose de su cómodo lugar y causándole un ligero rubor a la miko.

-Bueno… Yo…

La anciana la miro con ternura, quiso soltar una carcajada, pero decidió aguantársela.

-No te preocupes niña, después de todo te lo prometí.

Ante la mirada atenta de la joven se acerco al campo que rodeaba a Inuyasha y recito unas palabras que en su vida Kagome había escuchado. La barrera que rodeaba al albino pronto desapareció y Kagome sonrió enormemente.

-¡Gracias Kaede-sama! –agradeció la joven queriendo ir a abrazar a la vieja mujer, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente por respeto.

-No hay de que –la mujer se dirigió a la salida de su cabaña y se giro a la joven –Cuando se despierte, nos avisas –pidió la miko antes de salir en dirección a la aldea para ver el estado de los aldeanos y si alguno no estaba bien, ella podía ir y ayudarlo.

Kagome sonrió y giro su vista en dirección a Inuyasha el cual le estaba dando la espalda y parecía seguir dormido. Se acerco ligeramente a él y se sentó a su lado. Cuando el peli-plata dormía, parecía una persona totalmente distinta, pues parecía que estaba descansando cómodamente y su rostro no estaba contraído por las innumerables pesadillas que llegaba a tener cuando no estaban de viaje… Por eso a él no le gustaba dormir…

-Me pregunto si esa bruja no te hiso daño… -se cuestiono en un susurro, pero tal parece que si la escucho porque sus orejitas se movieron delicadamente y los ojos dorados se abrieron adormilados.

-Buenos días Kagome –su sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro y se sentó en la madera.

-B-buenos días… -apenada, se reprendió mentalmente y trato de levantarse de su lugar.

-Vaya Kagome, no creía que me fueses a enseñar más de tu piel en tan poco tiempo –ronroneo devorando con la mirada el trasero de la azabache quien de inmediato se levanto rápidamente y por acto de reflejo se tomo la falda con un rubor enorme y con la vergüenza a mil. Inuyasha comenzó a reír descaradamente cosa que la indigno aun más.

-Eres un cerdo… -susurro desviando la mirada enojada.

-Pero te gusta que sea así, a pesar de tu enojo puedo ver que estas demasiado roja y no precisamente por la furia… -el albino se levanto de la madera y se acerco a la muchacha peligrosamente.

Sin darse cuanta comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco contra una de las paredes de la cabaña. Un gruñido de satisfacción atrajo a mirada de Kagome fijándola en la mirada dorada, parecía que el estaba divertido como si fuese a devorar a su presa… Se cuestionaba mentalmente si esa presa era ella, y si era así ¿Qué pensaba hacerle?...

-A-aléjate –de verdad que intento hablar firmemente, pero estar a punto de ser acorralada por el hombre que más amas, realmente la ponía a tartamudear sin razón, especialmente con la mirada oscurecida que le ofrecía.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Aun no he cumplido mi cometido –coloco ambos brazos a los costados del cuerpo femenino para que no se fuese a escapar a pesar de que él dudaba que ella lo hiciera pues sus piernas temblaban de nerviosismo, mejor dicho, todo su cuerpo olía a solo eso y era algo que no le molestaba, al contrario, simplemente cualquier cosa o movimiento que hiciera, le hacía humedecerse la boca y sentir leves corrientes de placer recorrerlo por completo y que terminaran en su entrepierna.

-¡No me hagas decir el conjuro! –amenazo tratando de no caer por el incesante nerviosismo en todo su ser.

-Inténtalo –alentó –te dejo repetirlas las veces que desees.

La mirada de Inuyasha seguía divertida y eso solo logro asustarla y ponerla más nerviosa si era posible. Lo miro decidida y respiro hondo.

-¡ABAJ…!

Sus labios fueron tomados con brusquedad por los de Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos enormemente y sintiendo como sus piernas desistieron trato de aferrarse a los hombros masculinos para no terminar en el suelo. Como respuesta, con una mano la tomo de la cintura y la levando ligeramente y con la mano libre la tomo de la nuca obligándola a profundizar el beso.

La lengua traviesa del hanyou lamio el labio inferior para morderlo ligeramente, Kagome gimió ligeramente y enrollo sus manos en el cuello de Inuyasha buscando más contacto con él. Ella trato de participar un poco y sin saber en que terreno se estaba metiendo intento meter su lengua en la boca del joven. Él se separo ligeramente de ella con una gran sonrisa mientras que la miko respiraba pesadamente buscando normalizar su respiración.

Inuyasha dirigió su rostro a la oreja femenina y mordió el lóbulo recibiendo un pequeño gemido como respuesta.

-Kagome, Kagome –chasqueo la lengua –No tienes idea en que problema te acabas de meter pequeña –susurro sensual contra su oído, ella desvió su mirada apenada en dirección a la entrada de la cabaña tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior por el joven, pero simplemente no lo logro y menos al sentir como la rodilla masculina se colocaba entre las suyas.

En un reflejo trato de cerrarlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues el plan de Inuyasha de distraerla para lograr su cometido real había funcionado. Bajo más la cabeza y se acerco a los senos de Kagome que a pesar de estar cubiertos, se veían exquisitos y muy suaves. Con ambas manos tomo los dos pechos entre sus garras masajeándolos ligeramente.

-¡B-basta! –ordeno ruborizada mientras trataba de alejarlo de su cuerpo. En un intento de silenciarla comenzó a lamer el cuello de Kagome con añico causando que ella gimiera en voz alta –E-espera… ¡Ahh!... D-detente… ¡Por fav…!

Kagome supo que él no parecía tener alguna intención de detenerse, trato de empujarlo para alejarlo de ella, pero en vez de tomas su pecho o abdomen, tal parece que su mano se poso en una zona mucho más delicada logrando un pequeño gruñido en su oído y por consecuencia su inevitable rubor. Los nervios la traicionaron y sin querer apretó un poco el bulto en la hakama consiguiendo esta vez un gemido del muchacho, solo que esta vez ella si pudo separar su mano traicionera a tiempo

-Oh, vamos. Se sentía tan bien, incluso pude haberte premiado –su cuerpo por la pena se quedo paralizado.

Él no dejo pasar tremenda oportunidad y con su mano derecha dejo de masajear los senos de la miko y comenzó a bajarla hasta la altura de sus muslos. Subió su mano en busca de tocar su objetivo, incluso cuando en un intento desesperado ella trato de cerrar las piernas nuevamente, la rodilla del hanyou no se lo permitió y ella cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

-¡TE LO DIJE PEDASO DE IMBESIL! –Sango alejo a Inuyasha del cuerpo de Kagome con un fuerte impacto del hiraikotsu en su abdomen, mandándolo a volar al otro extremo de la cabaña chocando dolorosamente contra la pared la cual milagrosamente no se destruyo por el fuerte impacto.

Kagome siendo víctima de sus temblorosas piernas cayó en la madera de la cabaña. Sango se arrodillo al lado de su amiga junto con Shippo y Miroku se dirigió a auxiliar a su amigo, el cual gruñía del dolor en su abdomen y espalda por los fuertes golpes.

Kagome estaba pasmada y se toco los labios recordando la calidez de los del hanyou sobre ellos… Su primer beso no fue nada comparado con lo que ella había pensado…

-Sango-chan… -la azabache miro incrédula a su amiga y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se sonrojo furiosamente -¿L-lo viste todo?... –pregunto apenada.

-No todo –contesto firme para después girarse a encarar al joven hanyou –Creí haberlo dicho Inuyasha.

-¡Khe! Ella no se resistió –contesto aun que molesto, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por la actitud del oji-dorado, Sango enfureció aun más.

-¡No mientas! –Regaño -¡Cuando llegamos ella trataba de alejarte a toda costa!

-¡Mentira! –se defendió.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –ordeno la anciana miko al entrar a la cabaña después de su visita matutina al pueblo –Independientemente de quien miente y quien no, no justifica que sigan haciendo todo ese alboroto –regaño la anciana Kaede observando reprobatoriamente a todos los presentes.

-¡Cállate anciana bruja!, ¡no tienes ningún derecho ni tú ni nadie a reprocharme algo! –Kaede suspiro pesadamente ante las negativas del albino y miro a Miroku el cual entendió la petición y asintió.

Miroku se separo de Inuyasha y coloco sellos a su alrededor para que le fuese imposible moverse del lugar encerrándolo nuevamente como toda la anterior semana.

-¡Mierda! –mascullo frustrado sentándose bruscamente contra la madera en su típica pose india ocultando sus manos en su traje.

Kagome miraba incrédula toda la situación hasta que la voz rasposa y cansada de la venerable miko la trajo a la bochornosa realidad y que un nuevo sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas al sentirse observada por sus compañeros de viaje.

-Kagome, debemos discutir una serie de cosas –hablo finalmente Kaede.

-¿Q-que clase de cosas? –realmente ella se sentía incomoda y que todos la miraran curiosos hacia peores las cosas. ¡Que la tierra la tragase!

-Antes que nada, lo mejor será sentarse y discutir con tranquilidad lo que sea que quiera discutir Kaede-sama –hablo educadamente el houshi.

Todos ejecutaron la petición y se sentaron en la madera esperando las palabras de la anciana miko.

-Para empezar –dijo mirándolos seriamente -¿Qué piensan hacer?

El equipo la miro con interrogantes a la espera de saber a que se refería.

-¿Qué quiere decir Kaede-obachan? –pregunto Sango.

-Como equipo quiero que me digan que piensan hacer ¿Seguirán con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla? O ¿se quedaran aquí hasta saber el hechizo y como quitarlo de Inuyasha?

Todos se miraron fijamente, todos tenían un punto de vista, pero todos concordaban en algo.

-El saber que clase de hechizo tiene Inuyasha es indispensable y quitárselo es algo primordial –hablo Miroku observando a la veterana con decisión –Pero tampoco podemos permitir que Naraku se salga con la suya y termine de reunir todos los fragmentos para causar alguna fechoría…

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué piensan hacer? –cuestiono tranquilamente.

-Seguiremos en nuestro viaje para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, pero si el hechizo de Inuyasha llega a un nivel peligroso, tendremos que parar la búsqueda y enfocarnos por completo en su cura –continuo Sango con las palabras de Miroku.

-Por supuesto que si tenemos la oportunidad en nuestro viaje por los fragmentos, podremos buscar pistas de su hechizo –finalizo Miroku observando a todos sus compañeros.

-Me parece bien –contesto la anciana miko -¿Tú qué opinas de esto Inuyasha? –pregunto la miko al encontrarlo tan atento a la plática.

-Me parecerá perfecto lo que mi pequeña decida –contesto roncamente paseando su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la miko sin ser detectado por el resto del grupo pero si para la azabache quien de inmediato desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Creo… Creo que Miroku-sama tiene razón… No podemos atrasar la búsqueda de los fragmentos a no ser que la situación lo requiera… -Kaede se quiso echar a reír, pero guardo su rostro estoico y volvió a mirar al hanyou quien sin que se lo preguntara parecía satisfecho con la decisión.

-Entonces esta decidido –la anciana miko se levanto de su lugar –Yo tratare de ayudar a buscar pistas del hechizo, pero no les aseguro mucho –se acerco a la salida de su cabaña y se giro a ellos –Creo que lo mejor será que salgan al pueblo y mañana empiezan con su viaje.

-Gracias Kaede-obachan –agradeció Sango mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que el peli-negro –Vamos al pueblo Kagome-chan –ofreció la castaña extendiéndole su mano.

-Si –asintió la joven, pero al intentar pararse sus piernas la volvieron a traicionar y cayó nuevamente al suelo –Parece que mis piernas no se quieren levantar… -respondió con una risa nerviosa.

Shippo miro preocupado a su cuidadora, recordó lo que el perro tonto le había dicho el día anterior y una sonrisa de pura inocencia se instalo en su rostro.

-Kagome –llamo -¿Jugaste con Inuyasha y por eso te duelen las piernas?

Kagome termino por sonrojarse por milésima vez en tan solo un día ante la pregunta curiosa del pequeño. Inuyasha por su parte, cuando escucho esa pregunto no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas evidentemente divertido por la situación y que sin saberlo, el pequeño zorrito había utilizado doble sentido con Kagome. Shippo miro confundido a ambos y por las reacciones de los dos ninguna le daba una respuesta clara y eficiente.

-¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto posando un dedo en su barbilla tratando de meditar mejor, pero sus actuales conocimientos no le permitían saber más de lo debido. Diablos, si que son complicados los adultos…

-No, no dijiste nada malo, al contrario, es algo verdadero, ¿verdad Kag? –pregunto aun entre risas.

-¡Inuyasha! –regaño la castaña pues la miko se había quedado sin habla –Ven Kagome-chan, lo mejor será irnos –opino mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la madera para después dirigirse ambas a la salida de la cabaña.

Sango le mando una mirada asesina mientras que Kagome le dedico una mira avergonzada y temerosa para salir al exterior.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué se pusieron así? –le pregunto Shippo al oji-dorado.

-Mmmm… -Inuyasha pareció pensárselo un poco antes de contestar divertido -Comúnmente no te lo diría, pero hoy me siento muy bien así que te lo diré.

Justo en ese momento entro Miroku con una mano marcada en la mejilla, no tenían que ser adivinos para saber que había hecho…

-¡Llegas a tiempo Miroku! –afirmo el zorrito seriamente –Inuyasha estaba por contarme a que clase de juegos juega con Kagome.

Miroku pestañeo varias veces observando fijamente a Shippo para después explotar en carcajadas, tirándose la madera y agarrándose el estomago.

-¿Enserio?, ¿se lo contaras? –pregunto tratando de regular sus risas y limpiándose lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Por qué no? –cuestiono –Tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo –respondió acomodándose mejor en su reducido espacio de cabaña –Bueno Shippo, ¿Qué quieres saber primero? –indago tratando de sofocar una nueva carcajada.

Shippo al apreciar las miradas llenas de malicia de los dos hombres. Trago saliva. Nada iba a evitar que él saciara su gran curiosidad que solo iba en aumento con las actitudes de todos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué le hacías a Kagome cuando entramos en la cabaña antes de que Sango te golpeara? –pregunto a lo que el albino sonrió de lado.

-Eso es fácil –afirmo Miroku abanicando con la mano –Lo que ellos estaban a punto de hacer era que ambos se iban a unir en cuerpo –aclaro tratando de suavizar las palabras para el pequeño niño.

-¿Unir en cuerpo?, ¿Qué es eso? –Ambos se miraron maliciosamente y asintieron al compas del otro para luego volver a mirar al incrédulo zorro.

-¿Tú padre nunca te explico la época de apareamiento o algo por el estilo? –Miroku se estaba aguantando la risa a espaldas de Shippo para que se le diera la "seriedad" requerida para un asunto tan delicado como ese.

-No, nunca –contesto rápidamente.

-Comencemos por lo primero –Inuyasha carraspeo un poco -¿Sabes que es el "apareamiento"?

-No –Shippo sintió que se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligroso, que no debería ser investigado por un youkai de tan corta edad como él.

-Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido "apareamiento" es lo mismo que "hacer el amor" ¿no? –cuestiono Miroku un poco más serio después de haberse aguantado la risa tanto tiempo.

-Algo así –contesto con simpleza.

¿"Hacer el amor"?, ¿"apareamiento"?, ¿eran lo mismo?, ¿pero qué era eso?, ¿era algo que se suponía el debía saber?

-Me están confundiendo mucho, explíquenme primero –pidió molesto al no enterarse ni pisca de lo que hablaban.

-Bueno Shippo –Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a explicarle, pero Miorku parecía muy ilusionado con la idea de explicarle "eso" a un chiquillo, por lo cual le cedió la palabra.

-¡Gracias! –agradeció y miro a Shippo fijamente –Pon mucha atención Shippo –ordeno a lo que el zorro asintió entusiasmado, ¡por fin sabría de que hablaban! –Para efectuar ese hermoso ritual llamado "apareamiento" o "hacer el amor" se requiere de varios factores.

-¿Cómo cuales? –Miroku le palmeo el hombro.

-Déjame continuar y te enteraras –el niño asintió nuevamente –Uno de ellos es que en la acción se requieren de la participación de dos personas las cuales tendrán que hacer una serie de cosas, una de ellas es desnudarse.

-¡¿Desnudarse?! –pregunto asqueado -¡Eso suena raro! –contesto negativamente sacando su lengua en señal de asco.

-Ja ja, una vez que se experimente, no volverás a hacer esa mueca –Miroku se acomodo mejor en la madera y volvió con su explicación –Luego de desnudarse, en este caso hablaremos de un hombre y una mujer para que entiendas mejor –Shippo asintió no muy convencido –Como sabes las mujeres y los hombres tenemos partes del cuerpo diferentes.

-Si, ¿por eso ni Kagome ni Sango tienen lo mismo que nosotros entre las piernas? –ambos sintieron una punzada de celos al recordar que a pesar de que ellos eran los que más deseaban ver a las mujeres desnudas, el que termino por cumplir esa fantasía había sido un niño, un niño youkai…

-Si Shippo… Aun que te pediré que no las menciones más. ¿De acuerdo? –ordeno entre dientes Inuyasha aguantándose por no romper a la fuerza el campo e ir a golpear al niño hasta que sus nudillos se cansaran.

-Está bien. Ya puedes continuar Miroku.

-Como decía, "eso" que nosotros tenemos entre las piernas se le llama pene –Shippo asintió nuevamente –Y lo que las mujeres tienen entre las piernas se les llama vagina –nuevamente asintió muy atento –entonces, cuando se quiere realizar este acto maravilloso, el hombre tiene que…

¡PLAF!

¡PLAF!

Shippo temeroso abrió los ojos sin saber en que momento los había cerrado, encontrando a Miroku noqueado en el suelo por culpa del hiraikotsu y a Inuyasha siendo empujado brutalmente contra la madera por culpa del conjuro en su collar.

-¡Dios houshi-sama! –grito histérica Sango -¡¿Cómo puede estarle explicando eso al pequeño Shippo?!

-¡Sango-chan tiene razón! –continuo la miko -¡Él es aún muy joven!

Shippo con curiosidad miro a las dos mujeres y nuevamente con inocencia hablo.

-Ellos me estaban explicando algo interesante ¿Por qué los golpearon? –ambas mujeres fulminaron con la mirada a ambos hombres.

-¡Por degenerados! –contestaron al unisonó.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo que estuvieran explicando sobre el "apareamiento" o "hacer el amor"?

Ambas se sonrojaron y nuevamente los rostros de ambos hombres terminaron en el suelo ya fuese por un boomerang gigante o por un conjuro respectivamente…

-¿Qué te dijeron exactamente? –pregunto con rabia la miko futurista.

-Que nosotros tenemos algo llamado bene y ustedes algo llamado… ¿Dagina?...

Miroku levanto su rostro con pesar de la madera y con una gran sonrisa hablo.

-No se llama así Shippo, se llama… -¡PLAF!

Otro golpe con el hiraikotsu fue suficiente para dejarlo desmayado sobre la madera.

-Olvida todo lo que te dijeron –ordeno Kagome y Sango con aire amenazador por lo que simplemente asintió eufóricamente.

* * *

Shippo miro curioso a ambas mujeres mientras comían pues parecían seguir fulminando con la mirada a ambos hombres, quienes solo tenían un pequeño plato de arroz comparado con todo lo que habían cocinado con ayuda de la anciana Kaede.

Shippo arqueo una ceja y se cuestiono internamente:

¿Qué tan malo era eso de "aparearse"?

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿muy rebuscado?, ¿divertido?

¡Todo es bienvenido!

Yo por mi parte, envidio a Kagome (Bueno, quien no lo hace) y morí de risa con la explicación a Shippo XD

Me alegro saber que les esta gustando el fic, solo espero que antes de que se acabe el mes pueda subir el otro, ya saben, estoy en época de evaluaciones, algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa… ¡Pero a nadie le importa mi vida así que contestare unos reviews! (?)

 **Angel sangriento:** Me carcajee a más no poder con eso de 50 sombras de Taisho XD ¿De dónde sacan tantas ocurrencias tan divertidas?... Oie, oie si 7w7 no lo había pensado antes, tendré que ponerme manos a la obra para la nueva actitud de Inuyasha 7w7… Además, yo también le tengo envidia a Kagome x2, _x3 :"v…_ ¡También gracias por los abrazos y saludos, nos sentimos queridos!

 **minidracula3:** No fui la única que se lo imagino con esa voz, incluso cuando escribía los diálogos trataba de no desangrarme por la nariz (?) Incluso con las sonrisas 7w7… ¡Y no te preocupes, que pronto cumpliré con el otro capítulo si mi vida me da licencia de hacerlo! :"v

 **Horselover15678:** No sé si me puedes entender porque me da un poquito de flojera responder con ingles correcto porque ni español se hablar D:… Con lo de la gramática intentare mejorarlo para próximos capítulos y cuando puedo mejorare los primeros, no digo que lo hare perfecto, pero me esforzare :v. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Isa:** ¡Hola!, que bueno que si te está gustando y que esperas la próxima actualización, solo no se impacienten #escuelaquederrepenteseponeexigente. ¡Suerte a ti también!

 **Guest:** Bueno, sobre el deseo de Inuyasha no puedo dar spoilers, pronto lo sabrán así que no se impacienten mucho ;)… ¡Muchas gracias por tú apoyo y suerte!

 **?: ¿Escucharon eso?**

?: ¿El sonido de la alegría?

 _?: ¿O el sonido de un costal de papas?_

 **?: No y si, parece que Amgd termino desmayada…**

 _?: ¿Por?_

?: Creo que por tanto amor…

 **?: Lo mejor será despedirnos antes de que el lector se aburra de leer nuestra platica SUPER interesante.**

?: Concuerdo contigo mi estimado amigo.

 _ **¡ADIOS!**_


	4. ¿Cansada? ¡Ha!

Los **personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **¿Cansada? ¡Ha!**

La noche anterior había pasado sin ningún inconveniente, ni nada pervertido por ambos hombres.

Pero definitivamente esa mañana se quería desquitar Inuyasha.

Mientras la joven miko dormía plácidamente, el hanyou intento tocarla sin algún disimulo, sin embargo no logro su cometido pues justo antes de que Kagome fuese tocada Kaede se había despertado y por reflejo encerró a Inuyasha en otro campo espiritual. Tanto ruido despertó al resto del grupo quienes se despertaron aturdidos. Cuando la anciana miko les explico lo sucedido, la azabache enrojeció hasta las orejas, miro al peli-plata y respiro hondo.

-¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO! , ¡ABAJO! –repitió ese infierno durante un buen rato. Nadie la detuvo hasta que el albino había cavado un hoyo de por lo menos 7 centímetros.

-Bueno niña, el piso no se repara solo –regaño la anciana mujer mientras tomaba a la muchacha de la mano.

-Lo siento Kaede-obachan… ¡Pero se lo merece por pervertido! –la furia regreso a ella después de la apenada disculpa. -¡Ni Miroku-sama es tan descarado!

La chica se cruzo de brazos esperando algún reclamo del albino, pero al no recibir respuestas lo miro de reojo descubriendo que él la miraba fijamente.

-Tus pechos se ven realmente apetecibles así, ¿sabes? –las mujeres jóvenes enrojecieron a más no poder.

-¡Abajo!

Kaede suspiro pesadamente, luego le pediría a algún aldeano que reparara el piso, ahora tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con el grupo.

-Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes a solas –pidió con voz tranquila a lo que asintieron. –Tú quédate ahí Inuyasha.

El grupo salió por la puerta e Inuyasha no pudo hacer otra cosa que bufar al ver el sexy cuerpo de la azabache alejarse de su alcance de visión.

El grupo salió de la cabaña y siguieron a la mujer quien los condujo al árbol sagrado.

-¿De que deseaba hablar Kaede-sama? –pregunto Miroku mientras se sentaba en alguna raíz del gigante árbol.

La anciana mujer los miro a todos antes de responder.

-No sabemos con exactitud que clase de hechizo tiene Inuyasha y hasta que no lo sepamos no podemos dejar que vague con tanta libertad como antes. –ellos asintieron deduciendo por donde iba el asunto. –Así que tendrán que vigilarlo mientras yo investigo sobre ese tema con la aldea cercana.

-¿Por qué con la aldea cercana? –indago Kagome curiosa.

-Es cierto Kagome-chan, nunca te hemos llevado a esa aldea –Sango se palmeo ligeramente la cabeza en señal de torpeza. –Esa aldea es poco conocida, pero tienen excelentes conocimientos sobre brujas. Mi villa a veces les pedían ayuda con casos muy extremos. –explico Sango mientras que Kaede asentía con la cabeza confirmando las palabras de la castaña.

-Puede que ellos nos ayuden, pero dudo que sea tan fácil. –dedujo el monje mientras recargaba su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser negociar información.

-Exacto Houshi-sama. –la anciana miko miro al grupo. –Supongo que tendremos que pagar con algo que ellos quieran, pero también como deben saber, no es muy fácil hablar con los que resguardan la información, por lo menos tendremos que esperar un par de de semanas. Hasta entonces, vigilen a Inuyasha. –los jóvenes asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse. –Kagome.

-Dígame.

-No cedas ante alguna insinuación de él por mas tentadora que sea, no debes caer hasta que tengamos esa información. –las palabras de la mujer sonaban serias, pero con un poco de preocupación.

-Está bien. –la azabache le sonrió cálidamente y le siguió el paso a sus amigos.

-Espero que todo salga bien… -la miko miro al cielo rezando que la voluntad de la joven futurista fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse.

* * *

Al entrar en la cabaña se encontraron con que Inuyasha estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Tal vez se había aburrido, pero ahora no podía dormir pues si querían avanzar en la búsqueda de los fragmentos tendrían que partir lo más pronto posible.

-Inuyasha… -llamo la miko pero el hanyou seguía dormido. –Eh, despierta. –susurro dulcemente pero no surtió efecto.

Kagome suspiro. Miroku tuvo una idea que al parecer no era muy buena pues le hiso un gesto de disculpa a la azabache, ella por inercia se alejo del monje y este soltó una carcajada. El hombre se sentó al lado del campo espiritual y carraspeo.

-¿Qué dice Kagome-sama? –las mujeres lo miraron con una interrogante al no entender su plan. -¡¿Se piensa desnudar para Inuyasha si se despierta en estos momentos?!

Kagome enrojeció furiosamente y casi se muere ahí mismo al ver que el joven albino rápidamente abrió los ojos y poso su mirada dorada llena de deseo sobre ella.

-¿Así que dijo eso? Pues me agradaría mucho ver eso. –ronroneo y ella lo mando al suelo con un "abajo".

-No sé quien es peor, si tú o el houshi-sama. –Sango se palmeo la frente ante las sonrisas de los hombres.

-Con el tiempo lo sabrás. –Inuyasha se giro en su reducido lugar dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Shippo intervino.

-Bueno. ¿No dijeron que ya nos íbamos a buscar los fragmentos? –cuestiono un poco molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta de los mas adultos en la cabaña.

-Shippo-chan tiene razón, lo mejor será irnos. –Kagome se dirigió a guardar su saco de dormir en su enorme mochila amarilla.

-Partiremos de inmediato, pero tendremos que esperar a que Kaede-sama le quite el campo a Inuyasha. –Miroku se levanto de su lugar y se recargo en la pared de madera.

* * *

Ya habían partido hace un buen rato.

Kagome por temor a que Inuyasha le hiciera algo se fue en el lomo de Kirara junto con Sango mientras que ellos iban tras ellas corriendo. Ninguno cuestiono la decisión de la azabache, incluso Inuyasha comenzó a reír roncamente al escucharla. No le molestaba la idea de que ella se avergonzara tanto, pero juro que sus peticiones estaban limitadas y en ese momento ya había gastado una.

Aun no caía la tarde, pero Shippo decía estar aburrido y Kirara necesitaba beber algo. Por suerte un pequeño prado de flores no estaba tan lejos y se instalaron en el lugar para comer y después jugar un poco.

Nada fuera de lo común pasó durante la comida. Eso extraño a Miroku y Sango, pero trataron de no decir nada para no alertar a su amiga. No creían que el fuese a hacer algo en la presencia de ellos.

Si solo supieran lo que tramaba.

-¡Vamos a jugar! –pidió Shippo a las dos jóvenes.

Ambas aceptaron y Miroku fue con ellas con la excusa de que necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio para bajar la comida un poco. Así los cuatro fueron a jugar con las flores o a correr simplemente.

Inuyasha se había quedado con Kirara sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

La mirada maliciosa de Inuyasha alertaba a Kirara y cada movimiento de él, incluso el respirar, eran motivo para que ella no le quitara ni un ojo de encima. El albino se dio cuenta de ello y la miro a los ojos. Él le sonrió de lado y ella le enseño los colmillos.

-Diablos, así que sabes que tramo. –el youkai lo confirmo moviendo sus dos colas de un lado a otro. -¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?, ¿le dirás a Sango? –indago recargando su rostro entre sus manos con cuidado para no perforarse la piel con las garras.

-Miau. –negó con el rostro y él sonrió complacido.

-¿Por qué?, ¿piensas castigarme tú o algo por el estilo? –la diversión en su voz era noble y ella gruño en respuesta.

-Miau. –ella lo rasguño levemente en la pierna y él bufo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? –la gatita frunció el ceño y se subió en la cabeza del joven.

-¡Miau! –el maullido cercano a sus orejas y el reclamo de la pequeña gata lo hicieron reír en silencio.

-¿Quién diría que tienes un lado perverso? –a Kirara no le agrado para nada el comentario y le mordió furiosa una oreja al albino. Gruño levemente por el dolor causado pero no le hiso nada. –Sabes que tengo razón. ¿O tienes alguna otra escusa para tu decisión? –la gatita se bajo de su cabeza y lo miro fijamente a los ojos con recelo.

-Miau…

-Nunca la dañare y lo sabes. –ella negó con la cabeza.

La gata miro a los demás viajeros y después lo volvió a mirar.

-Miau… -Inuyasha relajo el rostro y la acaricio levemente en la cabeza.

-Tratare de no hacerlo… -ella le gruño y en respuesta Inuyasha le pego levemente en la nariz. –Sabes que en mi estado actual será un infierno, pero cuando yo sepa que he ido muy lejos me controlare. No te preocupes todo está bajo control. –ella maulló una vez más en respuesta y después se fue a jugar junto a su dueña. –Aun que sigo sin prometer nada…

* * *

Kagome trato de normalizar los latidos de su corazón en un fallido intento de calmarse.

¡Pero por el amor de kami-sama, no podía hacerlo!

Sus amigos habían quedado tan cansados después de pasar toda la tarde jugando, riendo y corriendo de un lado a otro. Kirara no estaba en mejor estado, la gatita estaba cansada, parecía tener sueño y lo único que deseaba era dormir en algún lugar, sin embargo y para la mala o buena surte de todos, había comenzado a lloviznar ligeramente.

Sango conocía una cabaña abandonada no muy lejos, Kirara sabía donde quedaba así que cuando Miroku trato de correr cayó al suelo agotado. No era porque fueran débiles. Tenían una buena razón: Inuyasha. Temían que pudiese hacer algo indecente durante la noche y por ende no durmieron más que un par de horas.

Kagome le cedió su lugar en el lomo de Kirara a Miroku quien agradeció el gesto con una agotada sonrisa e inmediatamente al subir se durmió. Sango imito a hombre e igualmente cayó como si la hubieran noqueado. Shippo también tenía sueño por lo que también se subió en la gatita y durmió. Kirara gruño al saber que teniendo a esos dos se dormiría a mitad de camino, por lo que tendría que ser fuerte.

Eso no era lo que la tenía preocupada, lo que verdaderamente la inquietaba era en hecho de que a ella sus piernas si le dolían y correr tras sus amigos era una opción muy cansada por lo que solo quedaba una opción: Ir en la espalda del albino.

-No te comeré. –Inuyasha estaba sobre las puntas de sus pies esperando a que la miko se subiera a su espalda.

-M-mas te vale… -nunca se había sentido tan apenada por subir en la espalda del chico, pero esta era una situación diferente.

Con mucha vergüenza se subió y fue en ese momento que Kirara emprendió el vuelo para encontrar con facilidad la cabaña mientras que por el suelo Inuyasha corría "velozmente".

Kagome no sintió nada raro por parte de él, pues la tomaba por los muslos como siempre… ¡Hablo muy pronto!

-¿Q-que haces? –pregunto nerviosa en un susurro.

Las manos del joven habían subido considerablemente y ahora sus garras estaban rozando su intimidad.

-¿No es obvio? Te consiento. –sonrió con arrogancia y fijo su mirada en el camino que seguía Kirara mientras que Kagome trataba de liberarse de él.

-¡Suéltame! –ordeno sonrojándose. Inuyasha se alerto, no podía permitir que Sango los interrumpiera, tenía que inventarse algo para que ella guardara silencio.

-Si sigues haciendo ruido despertaras a los demás. –susurro divertido, pero a ella no le importo y pataleo.

-¡No me importa!, ¡déjame! –sonrió de lado al escucharla reprimir un gemido.

-¿No te importa? Ellos no durmieron a noche. ¿De verdad deseas despertarlos por motivos egoístas? –Inuyasha paró en seco esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

Kagome cerró sus puños sobre la ropa del hombre… ¿Eran egoístas sus motivos?... Ella solo quería defenderse de él… Además Kaede le había dicho que por ningún motivo tenía que sucumbir… Pero ellos no habían dormido… ¿Tendría que confiar en sus palabras?... Él nunca le había mentido y dudaba que eso inclusive ahora fuera a cambiar. Se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada. El albino rio por lo bajo y siguió el rastro de Kirara.

Su plan había funcionado.

El resto se había alejado de ellos lo suficiente y él podría hacer lo que quisiera con Kagome.

Sus garras acariciaron levemente la feminidad de Kagome. Su sonrojo volvió y trato de no emitir ningún sonido, no pensaba darle el gusto.

Kagome se resistía bien, era algo que él debía reconocer y era algo que le encantaba de ella. Continúo con su juego de las garras, alternando movimientos tratando de no herirla con lo filoso de sus garras. La humedad en ella se estaba haciendo presente y comenzaba a olor a excitación.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. –declaro roncamente.

-N-no digas tonte… ¡Ah! –por inercia se abrazo a él, pegando sus senos a su espalda. Un acto que no paso para nada desapercibido, eran muy suaves, le encantaba ese tacto cuando ella iba dormida en su espalda, pero ahora ella se revolvía entre sus garras.

-Me atrevo a decir que te encanta.

-B-bas... Mmm… -se mordía los labios suprimiendo gemidos. Intento no revolverse entre sus garras, pero era imposible ignorar los deliciosos espasmos de placer.

-Admítelo, ni siquiera puedes hablar bien… -le daban tantas ganar de girarla, romperle la ropa y enterrarse profundamente en ella. –Hueles tan bien… Podría poseerte ahora mismo si lo deseas…

El calor en el cuerpo de la chica iba en aumento con cada palabra y cada roce. Incluso con las gotas de lluvia y la fría brisa ella no sentía tregua en su cuerpo acalorado.

Inuyasha visibilizo la cabaña y el rastro de Kirara terminaba en ese lugar. Solo faltaban unos cuantos saltos, pero no deseaba terminar… Sin embargo si quería que su plan funcionase tendría que parar.

-Buna sesión pequeña, pero ya casi llegamos. –la voz de Inuyasha le hiso darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado al lugar acordado.

Sus garras pararon de acariciarla y se posaron nuevamente sobre sus muslos. Su sonrojo aun no desaparecía, pero no deseaba que terminara ahí… La había dejado con ganas de… ¿Más?... Ella lejos de soltarlo lo abrazo aun mas, tratando de pegar lo máximo de su cuerpo en su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto tratando de hacerse el tonto aunque su olor, sus ojos entrecerrados y su labio inferior siendo mordido le daban indicios de lo que ella deseaba. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo… Tú… -ella lo miro unos segundos a los ojos, pero de inmediato enterró su rostro en su cuello. -¿Puedes… continuar?... –su voz titubeaba mucho y se sentía a morir de la vergüenza por haber pedido algo así.

-¿Qué quieres que continúe? –la pregunta era con malicia y ella de inmediato lo supo.

-Malvado… -ella soltó el agarre de su abrazo y simplemente se recargo en su espalda con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Si no me dices con detalle lo que quieres que haga, nunca sabré lo que deseas. –le aclaro mientras seguía caminando a la cabaña para evitar seguir mojándose.

Se sumieron en silencio. Ella de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo esperando a que él hiciera algo pervertido, incluso que siguiera hablándole, pero se quedo callado el resto del trayecto. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ella se bajo de su espalda y justo cuando iba a entrar dentro sintió una gran mano posándose en su hombro.

-¿Inu…?

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los del joven bruscamente. Rápidamente ella envolvió su cuellos con sus brazos buscando probar más de él. El plan de Inuyasha era muy simple: Seducirla. Él por mucho que quisiera, no podría satisfacerla para crearle frustración sexual, eso le daría ventaja, logrando que Kagome si deseara hacer cualquier cosa con él. Pero tendría que esperar.

Se separo de ella lentamente, atrapo uno de sus senos entre sus manos y lo pellizco. Kagome gimió levemente y lo vio entras en la cabaña con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me deje?... –no tenía que hacerlo, tendría que abstenerse. Se lo había ordenado Kaede-obachan después de todo…

 _No me dejare seducir otra vez…_

Se llevo una mano al pecho y entro en la cabaña, encontrándose con que sus amigos se habían llevado su mochila y gracias a sus enseñanzas futuristas habían prendido a hacer sopa instantánea, tenían la comida hecha y solo los esperaban a ellos dos para cenar.

-Tardaron un poco. ¿Qué hicieron? –cuestiono Sango pasándole su ración de comida a la azabache y un par de palillos.

-Kagome no dejo de quejarse de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y como mis saltos le dolían, tuve que venir caminando en vez de saltar. –el tono de voz que había empleado Inuyasha era tan despreocupado que sonaba como si fuera la verdad. Con desconfianza, la castaña y el oji-azul miraron a la azabache.

Kagome escondió su rostro tras la sopa ocultando su sonrojo.

-Sí, es cierto… -se esforzó en sonar natural, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad entre sus piernas y el calor en sus mejillas.

-Te creeré. –Sango y Miroku comenzaron a comer.

Inuyasha sintió una mirada muy pesada. Observo a Sango, pero la mirada no era de ella. La molesta sensación no se iba y con disimulo busco al dueño de la mirada quien no era nada más y nada menos que Kirara. Lo miraba con confianza.

Inuyasha sabía que ella lo apoyaba hasta cierto punto y por supuesto que aprovecharía eso.

Esa mirada no paso por alto…

 _Kirara… No me digas que…_

Sango enfoco su mirada en el recipiente con comida. No podía ser cierto. ¿Ni en su compañera podría confiar? No era posible, Kirara no estaría de acuerdo… ¿O sí?... Si era así, tendría que vigilarlos mejor. No podría confiar mucho en ella, aun que esa mirada podría significar muchas más otras interpretaciones por lo que tampoco descartaba el hecho de ella se equivocaba…

Como fuera, los vigilaría mejor.

 **Continuara…**

¡Hiliwis muffins!

Sé que prometí una actualización una o dos veces por mes. ¡Pero tengo mi razón!

No pude adelantar ningún fic en desarrollo de los que tengo por lo mismo. Unos compañeros mientras jugaban me golpearon con un fierro en una operación delicada en mi codo. **(Toca el violín más pequeño del mundo)** Por lo que me lo esguince y tuve que traer férula un buen rato (algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa) y no podía hacer literalmente nada porque fue en mi brazo dominante y como no soy ambidiestra… _(oie no viejo ezo es muy sad T-T)_

Pues esa es mi escusa, ahora sí. Vamos a lo que nos trunche.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Trate de revelar un poco el plan de Inuyasha e implemente las bases para que no todo le sea tan fácil. ¿Qué opinan de su táctica del hanyou favorito de todos? A mi me pareció un poco lógica, pero no se ustedes. Me gustaría saber que piensan.

Debo agradecerles sus reviws. ¡Nunca creí recibir tanto amor! (?)

 **Angel Sangriento:** ¡Que bueno que logre misión imposible misión: sonrojo! No se tu, pero si esto sigue así yo también me voy a poner a babear, ¡y eso no es bueno! (no lo digo yo, lo dice Sonic)… Siempre me haces reír, ¡Me hiciste el día con lo de "Choriado papuh"!... Gracias por la suerte, aun que así como somos cualquier cosa es posible… ¡Tampoco te vayas tan lejos con lo de l los zombies! No creo tardarme tanto… ¿Verdad?... ¡¿Verdad?!... ¡Nosotros también te mandamos muchos abrazos!

 **minidraculaura3:** Ja ja, que bueno que prefieres dormir antes de ser castigada _(Mira quien lo dice)_ … Oye no viejo, sin cosas sad :v… Aun que yo también me hago llorar solita imaginándome a Inuyasha así… Bueno de hecho lloro con todos los perros :v… Bueno, solo esperemos a que el pequeño Shippo no quede tan traumado XD. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Nina Duciel:** ¡Me voy a morir!, ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí!... ¡YO!... (Se murió)… _Bueno… Creo que soy la más sensata para responder luego del paro cardiaco que acaba de recibir esta mujer… Bueno, este niña tiene una mente muy pervertida, pero claro que disfrutamos de la personalidad de Inuyasha (hasta yo). ¡Cariños a ti también!_

 **Saikoo666:** _Supongo que ella también se murió de risa al escribir esa parte, no dejaba de reírse como foca retrasada mientras lo escribía… No te recomendaría tenerle grandes expectativas a esta niña… ¡Nadie aquí es confiable!... Pero no te preocupes, cuando ella comience a flojear la hare trabajar. ¡Besos!_

 **?: Perfecto… ¿Qué hacemos?**

?: Ella dejo una lista de qué hacer para el final…

 _?: ¿Escribir la traducción de Kirara?_

?: Supongo…

 _?: Bueno estimado lector, le dejamos la traducción de Kirara:_

 **1- "** No pienso hacerlo"

 **2- "** ¡No idiota!"

 **3- "** ¡Ayudarte por supuesto!"

 **4-** "Pero no la lastimes"

 **5-** "Promételo"

 **?: Remplacen cada mísero "Miau" con estas palabras.**

 _ **¡ADIOS!**_


	5. Confianza

Los **personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Confianza.**

Sango no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Inuyasha y de vez en cuando le echaba una hojeada a Kirara. Momentáneamente, Inuyasha no había hecho nada desde la mañana cuando le manoseo el trasero a Kagome sin mucho disimulo, recibiendo una bofetada y un "siéntate" por parte de la muchacha.

-Estoy un poco cansado… ¡Descansemos unos momentos para comer! –Shippo estaba exhausto y no era para menos, los viajeros habían caminado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin descanso alguno.

-Claro Shippo-chan. –Kagome concedió el permiso y nadie dijo nada para evitarlo. Ella se giro a Inuyasha esperando alguna queja o por lo menos su ceño fruncido, pero en lugar de encontrar cualquier cosa típica de él, se encontró con una sonrisa seductora mientras mostraba uno de sus colmillos. La mujer rápidamente le dio la espalda, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Y eso que solo le sonrió!

Todos se sentaron para disfrutar de los extravagantes talentos culinarios de la madre de la miko del futuro. Kagome comía con ganas, tenía un poco de hambre, pero para en seco al sentir una mirada muy pesada. No debía ser adivina para saber de quien era.

-Deja de mirarme, Inuyasha. –pidió la mujer en un susurro, el solo bufo y continuo mirándola ignorando su petición. -¡Deja de mirarme! –ordeno finalmente con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, él le regalo una risa tan magnífica que termino hipnotizada por unos momentos.

-Por favor Inuyasha… ¡Estamos comiendo! –la orden de Sango los hiso guardar silencio a todos y el aludido la reto con la mirada.

-No estay haciendo nada malo, puedo mirar lo que yo quiera. –Sango lo miro con un tic nervioso y él sonrió abiertamente.

-Por lo menos ten dignidad. –mascullo la mujer logrando que el ambiente tenso que se había formado momentos antes se volviera más fuerte.

-Tengo clase. –su sonrisa socarrona la saco de sus casillas finalmente y sin que nadie pudiera hacer o decir algo, la exterminadora ya le había lanzado al pobre hanyou bombas apestosas, él termino por desmayarse cayendo hacia atrás y se llevo a dos víctimas inocentes, aunque una era más inocente que la otra: Shippo y Kirara.

Los que tenían sangre youkai se habían quedado tumbados en el pasto mientras el resto del equipo terminaba de comer, Miroku le daba una ligera charla a Sango sobre que no debía utilizar eso a no ser que fuesen enemigos. Mientras tanto, Kagome comía en silencio sonrojada, regañándose mentalmente por sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.

 _Debes de controlarte Kagome… Recuerda lo que Kaede-obachan dijo…_

Se recordó una y otra vez lo mismo hasta que termino de comer.

El equipo tuvo que seguir con su camino, pero con la mitad de su equipo desmayada tuvieron que dividirse las cargas: Miroku se llevo a Inuyasha en la espalda, Sango se llevo a Kirara y finalmente Kagome tuvo que llevarse a Shippo.

Caminaron un tiempo considerable hasta que por alguna razón, los tres noqueados despertaron de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? Tardaron mucho en despertar. –regaño Miroku al sentir su espalda cansada y adolorida.

-Hay unas aguas termales cerca. –las palabras de Inuyasha hicieron que el monje soltara un suspiro de alivio puro y sintió la alegría apoderarse de él.

Con duda, las mujeres siguieron las indicaciones de Inuyasha y finalmente llegaron a las dichosas aguas. Como no podía faltar, Kagome y Sango pidieron bañarse primero. Estaban por llevarse a Shippo con ellas cuando ambos hombres intervinieron en su camino impidiéndoles que se acercaran al pequeño niño.

-¿Qué les sucede? Shippo solo va a bañarse con nosotras. –Kagome los miro molesta a ambos, le siguió Sango quien le daba la razón a su mejor amiga.

-Ahora que ambos somos iguales en actitud, ideamos un pequeño trato. –Miroku comenzó a contar el plan a las mujeres, el plan olía a peligro vieras donde vieras…

-¿De qué habla Houshi-sama? –Sango pidió explicaciones mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura.

-Si el mocoso se baña con ustedes, nosotros también lo haremos. –Inuyasha las miro con tanta decisión que ambas supieron de inmediato que no bromeaba en lo absoluto logrando que las dos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas por solo pensar en tal petición.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –la voz de Kagome sonaba tan nerviosa que le daban una increíbles ganas de reír por ver a la miko así. -¡N-no lo haremos!

Ambos hombres se miraron con malicia y las dos muchachas supieron que ellos tenían un plan "B". Por su parte Shippo al ver a ambos tan decididos quiso liberarse de la planta del pie del hanyou, pero este lo aplasto tanto que le saco el aire y termino por desmayarse… Otra vez…

-En ese caso, le contaremos cosas pervertidas al "inocente" niño. –la amenaza de Inuyasha era con burla. Sango miro a ambos sabiendo que eran capaces de traumar al pequeño con cualquier "explicación" grafica.

-N-no serian capaces… -Kagome los miro incrédula, sin embargo sus miradas decididas les decía otra cosa, serian capaces de eso y mucho más.

-¿Qué eligen?; ¿Su pudor o la salud mental del pequeño Shippo? –la sonrisa de Miroku era maliciosa como pocas veces…

Las mujeres los miraron furiosas. Esta vez habían ido muy lejos, habían cruzado el límite de lo tolerante. Shippo reacciono rápidamente y miro a ambas mujeres.

-No se preocupen, puedo soportar lo que sea. –Shippo se levanto del luego y se inflo el pecho con orgullo.

-¿Eso crees? –los hombres compartieron miradas y el albino miro al zorrito. –Entonces te contare de cómo lubricar a una mujer. –las mujeres sintieron que se les paraba el corazón al saber que realmente le iba a contar de eso al niño.

-¿Lubricar?... ¿Qué es eso?, ¿y porque a la mujer? –las mujeres le taparon con rapidez la boca al hanyou mientras sudaban frio y un furioso sonrojo apoderándose rápidamente de su rostro. Miroku ante tal escena comenzó a reír descaradamente mientras a Shippo le salía la interrogante de la noche.

-Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato? –las mujeres muy a su pesar asintieron muy avergonzadas.

Kagome tomo apenada las cosas de baño. Sango tomo su toalla mientras bufaba molesta. No solo tenía que lidiar con un Inuyasha lujurioso por su amiga, sino que ahora tendría que lidiar con el monje pervertido. Ellos por su lado las esperaban recargados en un árbol. Miroku aun no podía creer que el plan que había ideado con Inuyasha mientras él estaba fingiendo estar inconsciente cuando iban de camino a las aguas termales había funcionado… Inuyasha no podía esperar por ver totalmente desnuda a Kagome antes de tiempo…

Las mujeres se acercaron ellos muy sonrojadas.

-¿Quién entra primero? –la pregunta de Inuyasha no tenía escapatoria. No importaba si ellos o ellas iban primero, al final las verían desnudas.

-Yo… este… -Kagome tenía tanta vergüenza que al hablar se enredaba con sus mismas palabras.

Sango tomo de la muñeca a Kagome y miro decidida a los dos hombres tratando, sin mucho éxito, de no estar tan avergonzada.

-Nosotras primero, si no les molesta. –la azabache miro con pena a su amiga y se preguntaba que tramaba.

La miko futurista miro curiosa a su amiga y le susurro al oído.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? Ahora estaremos menos protegidas… -en cierta forma tenía razón. La castaña no debía de preocuparse tanto, pues aun que Miroku era un degenerado, tenía limites… O al menos eso deseaba pensar…

-No te preocupes… Kirara nos cuidara la espalda. –contesto en otro susurro.

Aun que susurraran lo más bajo posible, el hanyou aun podía oírlas con su maravillosa audición. Sonrió de lado y miro a la gatita quien le devolvió la mirada sin mucha preocupación. Inuyasha le hiso un gesto con la cabeza y el pequeño youkai entendió la petición.

-Kirara dice que irá a encender el fuego y a cuidar las cosas para que nadie las robe. –Sango casi se cae de espaldas al oír las palabras del albino. Miro a su amiga gatuna y esta solo hiso un movimiento excéntrico con las patas en forma de burla. Sango la maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué esperan?, ¿no se piensan meter? –la voz del hanyou hiso que las dos mujeres se pusieran nerviosas a tal grado que comenzaron a temblar como gelatinas.

Miroku le lanzo una mirada de reproche. Había estado de acuerdo con molestarlas ligeramente y avergonzarlas, incluso chantajearlas con el pequeño zorro, pero no coincidía demasiado con su amigo con tratar de obligarlas.

-E-es que… -ahora era Sango la que tartamudeaba.

-¿No piensan cumplir un trato? Creí que ambas eran mujeres de palabra, pero veo que ahora con vergüenza tratan de huir con la cola entre las patas. –la mirada retadora del ambarino logro que las dos se enojaran al máximo, lo miraron casi queriéndolo matar. –Si desean huir adelante, cobardes.

-¡Abajo! –inevitablemente el rostro del "chantajista" se estrello contra el suelo. -¡No somos cobardes!

-Pues demuéstrenme lo contrario. –Kagome apretó sus manos tratando de controlar la ira que momentos antes de pudor.

Kagome les dio la espalda a los hombres y comenzó a quitarse las calcetas ante la atónita mirada de la castaña. Sango copio a su amiga y se dio la vuelta rogando que su pelo cubriera gran parte de su espalda y si era posible, sus caderas. Ambas mujeres comenzaron de desvestirse ante las atentas miradas de los hombres. Miroku pudo haberlas detenido, pero ¡Al demonio! Esto era mejor que cualquier mujer bailándole sensualmente. Por el lado de Inuyasha, no podía estar excitado, el cabello de la azabache era relativamente corto y le permitía ver y delinear mentalmente las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo… Cuando ambas mujeres tomaron sus toallas entre sus manos y comenzaron a meterse, ambos hombres parecían estar babeando. Ese había sido un gran espectáculo…

Kagome estaba tan roja, parecía un jitomate y Sango no estaba mejor, estaba igual o hasta peor que ella… La miko los miro retadoramente.

-Su turno, gallinas. –se tapo la boca rápidamente. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Literalmente los había insultado para incitarlos a hacer algo que parecía deseaban como algo inalcanzable.

Inuyasha se quito su haori lentamente mientras clavaba su mira en los ojos chocolates de la azabache.

-No corras Kagome. Ustedes nos dieron un gran espectáculo, nosotros no debemos defraudarlas. –Miroku miro al hanyou ligeramente sonrojado y luego a Shippo quien no sabía que hacer.

-S-solo hagan que termine esto rápido para poder vestirnos. –Sango golpeo el agua avergonzada mientras giraba la cabeza para evitar cruzar su mirada con la de Miroku.

Mientras Sango trataba de ignorar a Miroku, Kagome no podía alejar su mirada de Inuyasha. Él hanyou rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la mujer no dejaba de observarlo, aun que sinceramente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le encantaba saber que quizá su plan estaba funcionando de las mil maravillas. Cuando Inuyasha se quito su kosoude, Kagome delineo con la mirada el pecho del hombre, lleno de músculos y cuando le dio la espalda para dejar las prendas bajo un árbol, le quemaron las manos por tocar su espalda… ¿Cuántas veces no lo había curado? La sensación de sus músculos tensándose bajo sus manos asaltaron su mente logrando que su deseo creciera más… Cuando vio que sus garras se posaron en el nudo de su hakama, quiso desviar la mirada, pero parecía hechizada con el encanto del hombre… No podía apartar la mirada por más que su mente le reprochara por ello. Él estaba por acabar de desanudar el nudo…

-¡Kagome-chan! –Sango tomo el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus manos logrando que girara la cabeza y que dejara de ver al albino. -¡¿Qué creías que hacías?! –Kagome enrojeció hasta las orejas y la melodiosa risa de Inuyasha se hiso presente. Kagome en un intento de esconderse, se sumergió profundo en el agua.

-No la regañes, después de todo, mirar no le hace daño a nadie. –Sango escucho la voz de Miroku a sus espaldas y de inmediato se alejo de la orilla llevándose con ella a la azabache.

Los hombres aprovecharon y se metieron al agua termal disfrutando de la sensación de relajación en su cuerpo entero. Shippo miro atentamente el comportamiento de todos: Miroku no parecía cómodo, pero tampoco era que se estuviera retorciendo de la incomodidad, simplemente trataba de actuar como normalmente lo hacía cuando se bañaba solo con Inuyasha; Sango tenía sus piernas dobladas hasta su pecho mientras intentaba tontamente de lavarse; Kagome imitaba a la castaña con sus piernas, solo que ella si se había sumergido hasta las orejas en el agua; Y por su lado, Inuyasha tenía una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada en una pose despreocupada.

Kagome estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos… ¿Por qué no había desviado la mirada? Sentía que había hecho algo malo, pero a la vez… ¿Necesario?... No lo entendía y estaba hecha un lio…

Inuyasha trataba de observar a Kagome "disimuladamente" para que la taijiya no lo matara. Se sentía muy bien el agua relajando sus músculos y se sentía en el paraíso teniendo a Kagome tan cerca de él, completamente desnuda, pero a la vez se sentía en el infierno por no poder tocarla, era una contradicción horrible y placentera.

Sus agudos sentidos le hicieron darse cuenta de que algo o alguien los observaba y sabía que Sango y Miroku sentían lo mismo, pues estaban tensos y aun que no lo pareciera estaban alerta.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada molesto del cuerpo de su hermosa miko y busco al causante de obligarlos a ponerse alertas…

Una serpiente.

Era una serpiente recolectora de almas de Kikyo.

El albino suspiro divertido volviendo a mirar a la azabache quien parecía seguía en su mundo. Sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, se acerco rápidamente a la muchacha y la abrazo fuertemente, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo.

Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era una tortura al tenerla tan cerca, completamente desnuda, estrechada contra él… ¡Joder! Sentía a la perfección como la piel de la joven se erizaba bajo su piel… Sus senos con sus pezones erectos se aplastaban deliciosamente contra su pecho y las piernas de la mujer estaban rozando sin querer su miembro. Dios… Se sentía tan placenteramente bien… Pero si quería seguir con el plan y dejar algo en claro, tendría se tragarse su propio placer… Después de todo, más tarde cuando todos durmieran él podría masturbarse tranquilamente mientras veía como entre sueños ella movía sus delicadas y contorneadas piernas.

-¡I-Inuyasha! –grito sonrojada y avergonzada la mujer después de estar unos segundos estupefacta, siendo traída a la realidad cuando sintió algo suave y que se estaba poniendo duro rozarse contra sus rodillas.

Sus labios fueron juntados con brusquedad con los del hombre quien la atrajo desde la nuca para meterla la lengua y probar salvajemente cada rincón de la boca de Kagome. La mujer se sentía a desfallecer, sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y no precisamente por las aguas termales…

-¡Inuyasha! –Sango regaño al ambarino, pero sintió la mano de Miroku sobre su hombro. Cuando se giro a verlo él la miro intensamente, sabiendo que tenía que dejarlos hasta que su amiga pidiera ayuda.

Sango sonrojada busco con la mirada a Shippo y al no encontrarlo donde antes estaba casi golpea al monje, pero cuando vio que este lo tenía tapándole los ojos con su mano.

-¡Miroku, ya soy un niño grande así que déjame ver! –le reprochaba el pequeño zorrito. Por suerte no había visto nada más allá del abrazo.

Inuyasha se separo de los labios de la miko con un hilo de saliva. La miro directamente a los ojos y ella se sentía a morir por el calor extremo en su cuerpo y por tener a Inuyasha frente a ella con una sonrisa tan sexy y para complementar, estaba desnudo… ¡Por dio estaba desnudo!, ¡DESNUDO!

-Te amo pequeña. –Kagome casi chilla como colegiala enamorada… Bueno, era una, pero no chillaría de ese modo.

-Yo… -antes de que ella pudiera responder, él ya se estaba saliendo del agua termal, dejándola con las palabras en la boca y completamente roja y avergonzada.

Ella desvió la mirada tratando de ya no ver su ancha espalda y su… ¡Se estaba preguntando seriamente si ella no era la pervertida!

Inuyasha se coloco su hakama aguantándose la risa por saber que la miko estaba muy avergonzada y por si fuera poco, estaba excitada. Suerte que las aguas lograban disminuir el olor, porque de no haber sido así, él la hubiera poseído salvajemente en ese mismo instante sin importarle que estuvieran sus amigos presentes.

Dios… Incluso se imaginaba a él mismo metiéndole el pene hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo… Casi podía sentir si carne apretándolo deliciosamente…

-Oh, Kagome… -él giro su vista en dirección a la hermosa miko. Sonrió de lado mostrando uno de sus afilados colmillos, logrando que la mujer lo mirara embobada. –Si ahora que estamos acompañados casi te desmayas de la vergüenza, imagínate cuando estemos los dos completamente solos. –Inuyasha se relamió los labios con sus palabras y como un regalo gracias a un descuido de Kagome, logro ver uno de sus senos al descubierto.

Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta se cubrió de inmediato con sus manos mientras Inuyasha se iba riendo del lugar y se dirigía a las cosas del equipo para descansar un poco.

Sango y Miroku estaban estupefactos con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, casi parecía todo tan irreal, sin embargo había sido algo bizarro…

Sango miro a su amiga y se cuestiono muchas cosas… ¿Realmente estaba bien que ella "salvara" a Kagome?, ¿Qué tal si ella deseaba ser tocada por el albino y ella estaba haciendo un mal tercio? No podía hacer eso… Después de todo, Kagome había sido una de las principales razones de que su relación con Miroku estuviera dando sus frutos… Supo que tenía que preguntarle a su amiga, pero no en ese momento…

Por su lado. Inuyasha se sentó tranquilamente en el lugar donde sus amigos y él pasarían la noche. Recargo su espalda vagamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Miro a Kirara y le agradeció con la mirada. Sin ella, no hubieran podido elaborar él y Miroku su plan para bañarse junto a las chicas…

Sentir a Kagome tan pegada a él y desnuda había despertado a su desesperado pene. Recordar como esos botones se endurecían en su pecho hizo que su miembro diera un tirón dentro de su hakama…

-Kirara… Creo que necesitare privacidad. –la gatita asintió sin rechistar y se largo del lugar como alma que llevaba el diablo. Estaba por desanudar el nudo de su hakama cuando sintió el incesante escozor en su nuca de saber que alguien seguía mirándolo, desvió molesto la mirada y se encontró con que aun la serpiente de Kikyo seguía mirándolo. -¿No escuchaste? Necesito privacidad maldito bicho. –bufo al ver que esa cosa no tenía tantas intenciones de irse. –Está bien, si tanto quieres darle un mensaje a tu dueña, dile esto: "No necesito tus serpientes niñeras, maldita zorra".

La serpiente pareció molesta unos momentos, pero después se fue dejando a Inuyasha tal y como quería.

Desanudo el nudo que le impedía poder darse placer a sí mismo. Poso su mano sobre su despertado miembro y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente mientras recordaba a la dulce y sexy miko completamente desnuda frente a él. Iba a aumentar la velocidad cuando escucho las voces de sus amigos. Se volvió a atar el nudo de su hakama mientras suspiraba pesadamente. ¿No podían dejarlo solo cinco minutos solo para masturbarse en paz?

Después de un buen rato donde sus amigos se estaban alistando para dormir, finalmente cayeron dormidos menos él.

Desde la rama que estaba listo para dormir miro hacia abajo encontrándose con que la muchacha se estaba moviendo entre sueños y gracias a un movimiento de sus manos, pudo apreciar sus hermosos pechos, solo que cubiertos con una extraña tela, pero eso no impedía que se vieran exquisitos. Quizá aun no podía poseerla salvajemente, pero podía masturbarse mientras veía como la azabache se movía y dejaba más a la vista su perfecto cuerpo.

Así que por ahora, tendría que conformarse con masturbarse mientras la veía dormir.

 **Continuara…**

Holiwis… ¿mofins?

Lamento la demora, pero digamos que estos últimos días he estado muy agitada y cansada, demasiado desganada, pero no es para menos. Con todas las emociones que he vivido últimamente no había tenido tanta inspiración "pervertida" para escribir, pero creo que ahora si podre hacerlo. Prometo que recompensare mis dos meses sin actualizar… Pero después :3

¿Qué les aprecio el capitulo? Mucha zukulencia por parte de Inuyasha, enserio, ese hombre derrama sensualidad *T*

Ahora Kikyo se enterara de todo y nuestro Inuyasha se volverá un maniático degenerado a partir de ahora XD

Bueno, creo que contestare reviws (como es la única historia en la que me dejan ;C)

 **Angel Sangriento:** ¡El poder de Zeno Sama me curo! Ja ja. Gracias por preocuparte por eso y por enviarme la ayuda mística (?)… Mmmm, no sé si estoy muy fea o simplemente no quiso venir, pero Jiren nunca vino a visitarme ;C…¿Qué es lo que te vibra? 7W7r. Nel, no cierto ;D. Pero: Ven pequeña, tengo más capítulos en el lado oscuro 7W7… ¡Diablos!, ¿alguien ha visto mi inocencia por ahí? No puedo encontrarla D:. ¡Maldito Inuyasha y su salchicha! 7w7. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Saiko666:** J aja, lo siento, pero soy una caja de sorpresas que en cualquier momento puedo actualizar :D. Y si a ese perro se le está pasando la mano bastante, pero así es como les gusta ;D. ¡Gracias por los halagos! Eres de las pocas personas que les gusta la forma en la que escribo TWT. ¡Saludos ti también!

 **?: Mas de dos meses y apenas te dignas a parecer.**

 _?: ¡Exacto! Yo ya extrañaba a los fans *puchero*_

?: Berrichudos.

Amgd12: Calla, no te quedas atrás tampoco.

¡ADIOS!


	6. ¡Tú eres mío!

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **¡Tú eres mío!**

Se acerco lentamente a un lago no muy lejano de la aldea en donde estaba ocultándose momentáneamente. Las almas en su cuerpo habían comenzado a agotarse y necesitaba más. Entre la oscuridad de la noche y las profundidades del bosque, escucho un ruido familiar. Giro su vista y se encontró con una de sus serpientes. Era la serpiente que había mandado a ver como de costumbre el avance en la búsqueda de Naraku. La serpiente a pesar de su falta de muecas, sus ojos reflejaban algo que sinceramente le causo un escalofrió en la espalda… No venía con bunas noticias…

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto la miko muerta, tomando a la serpiente entre sus manos.

La serpiente le permitió ver todo lo que momentos antes había visto…

 _¿Pero qué…?... N-no puede ser… ¿Inuyasha?... Ese no es mi Inuyasha…_

Las escenas de Inuyasha besando apasionadamente a Kagome le golpeaban fuertemente. Ese no podía ser Inuyasha… ¡Él nunca le sería infiel de esa manera!...Él… Él dijo que la esperaría…

Kikyo apretó con fuerza sus manos. Ese no podía ser él, debía ser alguna trampa de Naraku, pero para comprobar si el albino estaba a salvo, decidió ir a buscarlo y comprobar todo. Él no le sería infiel así…

* * *

Habían llegado a una aldea para "exorcizar" algún youkai. Obviamente era una estafa de Miroku para poder dormir en un techo y ganar dinero fácil, pero los demás esta vez no le dijeron nada, pues estaban cansados, menos Inuyasha quien solo les había dicho que donde fuera Kagome no le importaba a donde…

Después de fingir un exorcismo enorme, el grupo comenzó a comer el gran banquete que la aldea les había preparado en su honor. Kagome sentía de nuevo aquella mirada cargada de deseo sobre ella, pero a decir verdad, comenzaba a acostumbrarse… Es decir, no le gustaba que la comiera con la mirada… Solo era… Bueno… ¡El punto era que se estaba acostumbrando!

-Por favor, síganos a nuestras habitaciones para las guerreros. –un par de sirvientas aparecieron ante ellos con una reverencia. El grupo sin rechistar comenzaron a seguirlas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, a Kagome y Sango casi se les sale el corazón por la boca… ¡Ese cuarto solo estaba separado por un par de tablas y el resto era una conexión libre a la otra parte sin puertas ni paredes de por medio…

-Este… Perdone… ¿No tienen otra habitación? –pregunto Kagome tímidamente con la esperanza de que la mujer le contestara positivamente.

-Bueno… Las otras habitaciones de huéspedes están en remodelación… Lo lamento señorita. –se disculpo la amable sirvienta. Kagome apenada le agradeció y fueron a acomodarse donde mejor pudieran.

Kagome tenía miedo de dormir en el mismo cuarto con Inuyasha. Es decir… Si, había dormido cerca de él en los últimos días, pero era en espacios abiertos o con un campo espiritual… ¿Sería una buena idea un campo espiritual? No descartaba del todo esa opción… Sango se acerco a Miroku junto a su hiraikotsu para limpiarlo un poco. El albino se sentó en una esquina apartada de sus compañeros de viaje y Kagome trato de que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, pero le era prácticamente imposible… Tomo con torpeza un libro de su mochila y se dirigió detrás de las tablas para recargarse y estar un poco más oculta del campo de visión del hanyou.

Sango miro detenidamente la actitud de su amiga y siguió con su tarea de limpiar el hiraikotsu. Miroku trato de hacerse el mano larga, pero Sango logro abofetearlo antes de tiempo. Ella lo miro con una venita en a frente.

-Sango. ¿Qué te mantiene tan pensativa últimamente? –el tono de voz de Miroku era bastante bajo para que nadie en la habitación se diera cuenta de la plática.

-Bueno… -la castaña dejo su arma sobre el piso antes de responder. –Desde la noche en as aguas termales, me he preguntado una cosa… -él la miro atentamente, indicándole que tenía toda su atención y ella siguió. -¿Cree que estoy haciendo bien en evitar que Inuyasha se acerque a Kagome-chan? –la pregunta de la mujer dejo pensativo a Miroku.

-¿Por qué te preguntas eso? –le cuestiono ciertamente curioso.

-Bueno… Kagome-chan a pesar de todo, quiere a Inuyasha mucho… Y… Esa noche en las aguas note que ella no estaba tan en desacuerdo con lo que le hacía él… -Sango comezón a recordar como Kagome actuó con Inuyasha esa noche. Ella parecía aparentar que trataba de resistirse, pero a su vez parecía que lo disfrutaba. ¿Estaba bien dejarlos?

-Pues… Creo que eso debería preguntárselo a Kagome-sama. –aconsejo. –Creo que las apariencias pueden engañar o ser el reflejo de un deseo… No puedo darte otro consejo más que ese. –Sango asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos giraron su vista a donde se supondría que debía estar Inuyasha pero no encontraron a nadie. Se extrañaron, pero decidieron esperar a que él solo se delatara.

Kagome estaba tratando de estudiar las malditas matemáticas pues pronto tendría exámenes y sinceramente no había tenido la cabeza en la escuela por culpa de todo el asunto del hechizo de Inuaysha y su cura… Además de que él la distraía mucho…

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –el susurro en su oído le hiso dar un escalofrió y por poco da un gritito. La respiración en su oreja le hacía sentir incomoda, pero de cierta forma, era sumamente agradable.

-Inuyasha… Yo… No es algo que te interese. –respondió finalmente con las mejillas sonrojadas y evitando a toda costa mirarlo.

-Te ves realmente adorable y sexy así. –la azabache se quedo quieta por unos segundos nerviosa. Sentía su corazón golpearle el pecho fuertemente como queriendo salir. Trato de mantener la compostura y trato de ignorar el comentario anterior. Inuyasha la miro impaciente.

¿No planeaba girarse y mirarlo? Bueno, dos podían jugar ese juego, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ganarlo. Recargo su mentón sobre el cuello femenino esperando a que la mujer se girara, pero ella simplemente no lo hiso y eso lo animo más. Comenzó a lamer la piel expuesta lentamente. Sabía bien, muy bien… Kagome se sentía aun más avergonzada, pero se sentía bien… Quizá debía dejar que continuara… ¡No! No debía… Aun no sabían la cura y si ella hacía alguna tontería, podría arrepentirse luego… Pero se sentía muy bien… Retuvo a duras penas un gemido de sus labios en el momento en el que él la mordió ligeramente en el mismo lugar donde estaba lamiendo momentos antes.

-Inuyasha… Para… -ella suspiro y eso le quito la credibilidad de hacerse la fuerte, pero no podía evitarlo…

-Mírame. –ordeno, pero ella ignoro su petición y el sonrió burlonamente. –Mírame o te hare el amor tan fuerte que no podrás pararte a pedir ayuda. –eso le causo un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral. Eso se supone que debía sonar amenazante, pero solo logro que la incomodidad entre sus piernas creciera. -¿Piensas ser una perra rebelde? –se estremeció y se giro lentamente a mirarlo a los ojos… Su mirada ámbar estaba muy cargada de deseo, ella casi podía sentirse derretirse entre su cuerpo…

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y a comparación de los demás besos salvajes y violentos, este solo fue un ligero roce… Esa la extraño, pero no le desagrado. Kagome se quedo inmóvil unos segundos antes de pestañear rápidamente tratando de procesar lo que él había hecho y en especial en saber que hacía alejándose. ¿No le iba a hacer algo más? Es decir… No es que fuera una pervertida… Pero él comúnmente la hacía más cosas…

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros al verla inconforme. Su plan iba por un buen camino y sinceramente rogaba porque ella desistiera rápidamente. Le dirigió una mirada a Sango y ella lo miro más tranquila. ¿Eso qué significaba? Debía de estar un poco más atento a lo que ella y el monje hablaran, pues si ella ya había decidido desistir, él muy bien ya podría ir y hacer suya a Kagome sin ningún problema.

El albino se sentó en la esquina de la habitación donde momentos antes había estado. Observo por una ventana cercana a la luna.

 _Oh… Diablos, otra vez esos bichos._ -refunfuño en su cabeza molesto. ¿Qué hacían esos bichos ahí? Seguramente venían a joderle su agradable noche.

Parecían que quería que los siguiera. Suspiro molesto y miro al resto del grupo. No tenía ninguna gana de ir, pero así podría dejarle las cosas claras a esa estúpida mujer.

-Iré a dar un paseo. –se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que dirigía al exterior.

-Este… N-no vayas muy lejos… -le recomendó la azabache tímidamente. Él no solía hacer paseos nocturnos y eso le causaba cierta inquietud.

-No lo hare. –y al termino de esas palabras salió de la habitación dejando a sus compañeros de viaje extrañados sobre el paseo de su amigo.

* * *

Inuyasha corrió rápidamente siguiendo a las escurridizas serpientes. Estaba molesto por dos cosas: La primera era que se alejaría de Kagome y la segunda era que tendría que ir a hablar con Kikyo. Esos bichos se internaron más en el bosque y él las perdió de vista, pero al ver el lago cercano no debía ser adivino para saber que ahí era el lugar donde ella quería hablar con él.

-¡Kikyo! –llamo desesperado. Estaba un poco molesto y quería acabar con eso rápido.

De un árbol cercano, bajo la mujer seguida de sus fieles serpientes. Se paro justo delante de el hombre y lo miro fijamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? –Kikyo se extraño al no percibir nada diferente en el. Parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero la actitud que le describió su serpiente no concordaba del todo… ¿Era Inuyasha? –Habla, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué tienes que hacer? No ha habido pistas sobre Naraku. –le recordó la miko. La actitud de Inuyasha era mucho más fría que antes… Incluso parecía que ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-¿No tienes nada nuevo que decirme? Entonces me voy. –estaba listo para volver con sus compañeros de viaje y Kagome cuando sintió la fría mano de la mujer posarse sobre su muñeca.

-Espera. –pidió. –Tengo que comprobar algo…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al verla acercarse tanto a él con la clara intención de besarlo.

* * *

Kagome trataba de seguir leyendo el libro de matemáticas, pero no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Inuyasha y en su supuesto paseo nocturno. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de Sango quien se había sentado a su lado. Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y desvió su mirada a su amiga. Ella le sonrió y Kagome devolvió el gesto.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Kagome-chan? –Kagome dudo un poco, pero finalmente le respondió.

-En todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días con Inuyasha… -en parte era lo que la tenía pensativa, pero ahora su mente divagaba en la razón de su excusa de "paseo nocturno".

Sango la miro con un gesto duro. Debía preguntarle lo que la estaba carcomiendo. Debía zafarse de esa duda y así no fallarle a su amiga.

-Kagome-chan… -la azabache la miro y ella desvió la mirada. –Tú… ¿Te gusta lo que te hace Inuyasha? –Kagome se sonrojo enormemente y después desvió avergonzada la mirada.

-¿P-por qué la pregunta? –ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y Sango sintió que sabía la respuesta con ese simple gesto, pero quería estar segura.

-Bueno… La noche en las aguas termales no vi que tuvieran mucha resistencia, además todos sabemos lo que sientes por él. –le contesto mirándola fijamente.

Kagome se quedo muda… ¿Sango tenía razón? ¿O solo estaba delirando? La verdad es que le encontraba más sentido a la primera opción, pero… ¿Realmente le gustaba lo que él le hacía? La verdad se sentía muy bien… Pero la verdad es que era vergonzoso admitirlo…

Sango observo en comportamiento de su amiga… Se veía tan nerviosa… Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Sin avisar, se abalanzo a Kagome para abrasarla dejando a una estupefacta muchacha.

-Ten cuidado… Pero si necesitas ayuda… No dudes en decírmelo. –después de esas palabras la castaña se alejo de su amiga y se dirigió al lado de Miroku.

Kagome pestaño varias veces. ¿Cuidado de… Inuyasha? Suponía que era a lo que se refería. Miro la puerta corrediza por donde hace momentos Inuyasha se había ido.

 _Eso es…_ -Kagome logro reconocer a una de las serpientes de Kikyo fuera de la habitación. Kagome miro a sus amigos, pero ellos parecían ajenos a eso.

La serpiente miraba fijamente a la miko como queriendo decirle algo… ¿Deseaba que le siguiera? Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde va, Kagome-sama? –ella se tenso. Sin mirarlos le respondió.

-Voy a buscar a Inuyasha…

Al terminar sus palabras salió corriendo en dirección a donde la serpiente la estaba guiando.

Se adentro en lo profundo del bosque, tratando de no caer con alguna roca o rama. Consiguió vislumbrar un lago, en el cual se reflejaba la luna brillante de esa noche. Trato de encontrar con la mirada a la serpiente que la había traído al lugar, pero no encontró nada…

-¿No tienes nada nuevo que decirme? Entonces me voy. –la voz irritada masculina llego a sus oídos y se giro encontrándose a Kikyo e Inuyasha no muy lejos de ella. ¿No se habían dado cuenta de su presencia?

-Espera. –pidió la miko muerta. –Tengo que comprobar algo…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al ver que ella se aferraba a las mangas del haori de Inuyasha con la intención de plantarle un beso. Se quedo inmóvil en el momento en que ella logro su cometido y le dio beso…

Inuyasha al sentir los fríos labios sobre los suyos sintió rabia. Tomo a la que alguna vez fue la mujer que amo firmemente de los hombros y la alejo de él bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así en tu puta vida. –Kagome se estremeció por lo tétrica de su voz. Había sonado tan frio que le daba miedo. Kikyo sintió pánico. ¡Ese no podía ser su Inuyasha!

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto con voz segura la miko muerta mirándolo con decisión. –Kagome. –la muchacha se sobresalto al sentir el llamado y sus piernas temblaron al ver la mirada ámbar posarse sobre ella de una forma tan intensa y a la vez sorprendida. -¿Él es Inuyasha? –la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. –Responde.

Inuyasha quiso acercarse a Kagome, pero Kikyo lo tomo del brazo para tratar de evitar que se acercara a la mujer.

-¡Saétalo! –una punzada de celos la gobernó en ese momento y golpeo el pasto con el pie fuertemente. La miko de la impresión lo soltó y él no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para ir con ella.

-¿Cuándo llegaste, preciosa? –Kagome se ruborizo y desvió la mirada, pero el peli-plata la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos fijamente antes de robarle un tierno beso.

-Yo… No tiene mucho… -contesto nerviosa tratando de ignorar aquel último gesto embriagador.

-¡Inuyasha! –ambos giraron la vista y recordaron que ahí se encontraba Kikyo quien los miraba con recelo. -¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha? –la voz de la mujer era temblorosa. –Esa no es tu forma de ser…

Inuyasha suspiro cansado del asunto. Tomo a Kagome la cintura y se abalanzo a sus labios en un brusco beso. Le coloco las garras tras la nuca obligándola a profundizar el beso. Ella sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo por el cuello correspondió a la deliciosa sensación del beso. Inuyasha paso la mano que tenía en la cintura de ella, subiéndola lentamente bajo la blusa escolar, recorriendo la espalda femenina con el peligroso filo de sus garras. Kagome gimió y se abrazo aun más a él.

-Inuyasha, tú… ¡Eres mío! –sentencio Kikyo en un grito que saco a Kagome del transe cálido en el que había entrado. -¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste! –Kagome miro a la mujer observándola enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-No digas mierdas Kikyo. –la voz penetrantemente fría de Inuyasha asusto ambas mujeres. –Eso fue hace bastante tiempo, cuando aún era tan imbécil en enamorarme de ti. –Kikyo lo miro con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-¡No dejare que rompas tu promesa sí de fácil! –Kikyo fue llevada por sus serpientes en el cielo. -¡Te ayudare! –afirmo antes de desaparecer por el cielo.

Kagome se aferro aun más al cuello masculino. Había estado aterrada sin saber el porqué. El color a sus mejillas volvió al sentir que las garras juguetonas del hombre aun seguían bajo su blusa.

-Creo que lo mejor será volver con los demás. –la voz ronca de Inuyasha la estremeció y sin ser capaz de hablar, solo se limito a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Inuyasha cargo al estilo nupcial a Kagome y ella se abrazo nuevamente a su cuello.

Estaba confundida… ¿Por qué Inuyasha había actuado de esa forma tan fría y cortante con Kikyo? Nunca había actuado así con ella… ¿Sería por el hechizo? Era lo único que se le ocurría, pues su actitud con Sango y Miroku también había cambiado levemente, pero no a tal extremo de tratarlos tan mal. Chillo de la impresión al sentir la mano masculina sobre uno de sus pechos, aplastándolo levemente. Desvió su mirada a la de él quien le regalo una sonrisa seductora. Se sonrojo nuevamente y bajo la cabeza evitando mirarlo al rostro directamente.

-No salgas así por la noche… Me asustaste… -comento Kagome trata donde de tranquilizar el calor en su rostro.

Inuyasha miro a la azabache y sonrió. Sabía que ella había estado celosa pues su olor había cambiado. Simplemente se limito a asentir y a besarle la frente dejando estupefacta a Kagome.

Llegaron finalmente a la habitación que era destinada a "los guerreros" y él bajo a Kagome antes de entrar.

Kagome aviso de su llegada y se apresuro en sacar su bolsa de dormir y meterse en ella para tratar de pegar ojo.

Sango miro interrogante a Inuyasha pero este solo se limito a sonreírle burlonamente. La mujer suspiro y resignándose se fue a dormir.

Kagome se aferro a su bolsa de dormir con fuerza. Aun podía sentir las garras de Inuyasha en su espalda y eso le agradaba… Quizá le agradaba demasiado… Más de lo que debería…

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en la mujer antes de cerrar los ojos y hacerse a la idea de que al día siguiente se encaminarían de regreso a la aldea para descansar.

Pronto continuaría con su plan.

* * *

Kaede estaba llegando de recolectar hierbas medicinales. Era hora de dormir pues la noche había gobernado hace un muy buen rato. Abrió la cortina de su cabaña. Hecho una última mirada al cielo nocturno para después meterse, pero en el cielo algo llamo su atención.

 _¿Eso es…?_

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis, moffins!

¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo se que solo me quieren por mi mente pervertida! Jaja

Pues que puedo decir. Creo que en este capítulo le hiso falta mas zuculencia, pero creo que la idea quedo clara. Jaja

Pues antes de continuar con las notas, les voy a contestar mis amores :3

 **Saiko666:** Pues si, a todas nos gusta eso de Inuyasha 7w7 (?) Y esa escena de Shippo realmente me la saque de la manga, solo quería una excusa para que los chicos se metieran en las aguas termales con ellas, jaja :v. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, puede tomarse como un spoiler, pero pues en fin, solo te puedo decir algo pequeña moffin: Kagome no esta tan lejos en sus sospechas :"v

 **Angel Sangriento:** Me matas de risa con tus ocurrencias. JAJAJA :,v. Realmente me mato eso de "La salchicha de Inuyasha es legendaria". ¿De dónde sacan la imaginación para hacerme reír? Jajaja. Y no, como no soy nada sana me voy por el camino de la salchicha 7w7r. ¡Besos!... ¡Pinchi Jiren! (Inserten pacman emperrado aquí)

 **Yani Anderson:** Créeme amiga, ustedes por leer esto son igual o más pervertidas que yo 7v7. ¡No me pienso rendir hasta que Shippo tenga un post-trauma con todo esto (?) Y si tienes razón… ¡ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR!... ¡No vemos moffin!

 **Andi Soul:** No desesperes moffin. ;)

A partir de aquí todo se va a descontrolar… ¿Inuyasha tendrá finalmente el camino libre?, ¿En que apoyara Kikyo a toda esta historia?, ¿Por la personalidad tan fría de Inuyasha?

Puede que conteste eso en el próximo capítulo :)

 **?: ¡Espera que no hemos hablado noso…¡** (*Lo golpea con la pala de los gatos*)

¡ADIOS!


	7. Pergaminos

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Pergaminos.**

Bufo irritada por milésima vez. ¡¿Cómo no estarlo?! Kagome se había ido en el lomo de Kirara en vez de su espalda. ¡Diablos! Hubiera deseado sentir los suaves y cálidos pechos de la mujer en su espalda rozarse exquisitamente… ¡Mierda! Debía de pensar en otra cosa o terminaría por abalanzarse sobre ella… Trato de pensar en otra cosa en otra cosa… ¿Plantas?… ¿El cielo?... ¿El sonido de sus pisadas al correr?... ¡NO PODÍA! Simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa tonta y sensual azabache… No había nada más interesante que ella en esos momentos…

-No desesperes amigo, ya casi llegamos a la aldea. –Miroku se acerco a él confirmándole sus palabras.

-Khe… Eso espero. –mascullo molesto y desviando la mirada. Debía pensar en alguna otra cosa… O por lo menos, dejar de verle el culo.

La aldea comenzaba a visibilizarse, indicando que ya no estaban tan lejos de ella. Aumentaron el paso para llegar un poco más rápido de lo normal. Necesitaban saber si la anciana Kaede había logrado encontrar algo sobre el hechizo de Inuyasha.

Las personas de la aldea parecían más felices de lo normal… Mucho más felices… ¿La cosecha había salido bien? No lo sabían y al albino era lo que menos le importaba…

Un momento…

 _Ese olor…_

Ese olor tan familiar… Tan asquerosamente familiar llego a sus fosas nasales.

Y para Miroku no paso desapercibido, en el ambiente se sentía mucha fuerza espiritual cercana y podía adivinar a quien se debía.

-¿Sucede algo chicos? –les pregunto Sango mirándolos tensos.

-Pronto lo veras, Sanguito. –contesto Miroku con un rostro serio. Ambas mujeres temieron lo peor… Kagome busco la mirada de Inuyasha y al ver que este estaba centrado en el camino, sintió una opresión en el pecho… ¿Era tan importante? Tampoco era que deseara que la mirara todo el rato… Pero aun así…

Los aldeanos los recibieron con alegría, pero no les comentaron nada más que debían ir a hablar con la anciana Kaede. Los viajeros se dirigieron a la cabaña de la mujer. Un gran poder espiritual se sintió por momentos y todos se sintieron aturdidos. Kagome asustada corrió y abrió la cortina de la anciana mujer encontrándose con que ella estaba acompañada…

-Kagome. –la voz sínica de la mujer logro enojarla un poco.

-Kikyo… -Sango entro en la cabaña seguida de los hombres y observaron a la miko con rostro impaciente. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Kaede-obachan… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –pregunto cortante Kagome. No sabía porque, pero se había quedado enojada de los sucesos de anoche… Aun no podía olvidar como Kikyo se aferraba al haori de Inuyasha para alcanzar a besarlo…

-Mi hermana llego anoche. –comenzó su explicación con un rostro sereno a pesar de la tensión palpable en el ambiente. –Y dijo que quería ayudar en la búsqueda de la cura de Inuyasha. -todos la miraron sorprendidos menos Inuyasha. No sabía que tramaba esa estúpida, pero estaba seguro que no lo conseguiría. –Además, la aldea cercano me hiso un gran favor. –la anciana mujer los miro. –Tomen asiento para comentárselo todo.

-Claro. –Inuyasha con desinterés fingido se sentó junto a Kagome pasando su mano por su cintura y abrazándola, pegándola casi por completo a él.

Kagome se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada. Kikyo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno. –comenzó Kaede. –La aldea cercana me proporciono un par de pergaminos, según el comportamiento de Inuyasha, pero hay un problema. –Sango sabía que nada de eso podía ser tan fácil.

-¿Cuál problema, Kaede-sama? –pregunto Miroku con el semblante serio.

-Los pergaminos están escritos en una lengua un poco difícil de leer y además, muchas partes están borradas. –la mujer confirmo sus palabras sacando de un saco un par de pergaminos aparentemente viejos.

-¿Esas partes son importantes? –Kagome pregunto curiosa, ignorando que el agarre en su cintura se intensificaba.

-No lo sabemos, apenas me acaban de llegar ayer y no he tenido tiempo de comenzar a traducirlos. –Kaede miro los papeles y después a su hermana mayor. -¿Me ayudarías hermana?

La miko se limito a asentir con la cabeza y miro fijamente a Inuyasha.

-Te dije que te ayudaría. –Inuyasha suspiro molesto y recargo la cabeza en el hombro femenino.

* * *

Kagome caminaba junto a Shippo cargando cada uno una cesta con frutas. Los aldeanos les habían regalado para la anciana Kaede y su preciada ex-miko. Ambas mikos estaban muy centradas en descifrar el extraño lenguaje y las letras borrosas. Miro a sus alrededores son encontrar a Miroku ni a Inuyasha, ese par se habían ido a platicar y no habían regresado. Resoplo cansada. Cuando esos dos se juntaban a hablar, seguramente sería sobre cosas degeneradas.

-Kaede-obachan, aquí tiene unas frutas de los aldeanos. –la muchacha se acerco y dejo las cestas a un lado de la anciana mujer. Kikyo la siguió con la mirada, pero ella la ignoro. -¿Cómo va la traducción?

-No hemos avanzado mucho… Pero es mejor que nada. –Kaede suspiro, se masajeo su cuello adolorido de estar agachada un buen rato y se levanto de su lugar.

Kagome tomo asiento en el piso de madera junto a Shippo.

Sango entro en la cabaña con un semblante serio. Miro a todas las presentes y de inmediato sintió el ambiente tenso.

-¿Qué sucede Sango-chan? –pregunto la azabache cambiando su actitud radicalmente.

-Este… Olvide unas cosas en mi villa… Apenas me di cuenta… ¡No puedo creerlo! –confeso mascullando un par de maldiciones. ¿Cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora? Bueno, era comprensible, tenía la cabeza en otro lado…

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos, Sango-chan? –la miko más joven la miro fijamente y su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando les comente a los chicos, houshi-sama se ofreció muy rápido en acompañarme. –Sango sonrió sin darse cuenta y Kagome tuvo que retener una risita. –Él dice que desde lo de las brujas, lo mejor será que él ponga sellos en todo el lugar.

Kagome sintió eso como una excusa muy mala por parte de su amigo, pero aun así no podía negar que era muy tierno por su parte.

-¿Cuándo se van? –pregunto Shippo un poco desanimado, pero también a sabiendas de toda la situación. ¡Primera situación de adultos que entendía!

-Le dije a houshi-sama que entre más rápido nos fuéramos, mejor. –afirmo la castaña tomando al hiraikotsu y su traje de exterminadora. –Espero que regresemos a más tardar, mañana por la tarde.

Sango se despidió y justo cuando estaba por salir, Miroku entro a la cabaña.

-¿Estas lista, Sango? –la mujer asintió con la cabeza firmemente y ambos salieron de la cabaña para montarse en Kirara e irse de la aldea en dirección a la villa de los mata demonios.

Shippo les dijo que iría a jugar con algunos niños de la aldea y que probablemente llegaría un poco tarde, quizá después de la cena.

Paso un rato desde que sus amigos se fueron.

Un pequeño niño entro en la cabaña con lagrimas en los ojos gritando que su hermana estaba muy rara, que estaba gruñendo de una forma horrible y que además sus uñas, habían crecido a un largo inhumano.

Kaede miro a la azabache preocupada, pero después trato de tranquilizarse.

-Hermana, acompáñame a ayudar a la mujer. –Kikyo frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no te acompaña Kagome? –Kaede suspiro al ver como as dos mujeres se molestaban.

Su hermana podía haber llegado a ser la mayor, pero eso no quería decir que ahora la menor no fuera la más sabia.

-Porque Kagome no tiene mucha experiencia aun. –su hermana mayor retuvo un suspiro de disgusto y sin rechistar más, se encamino junto con su hermana al lugar donde le pequeño les decía.

Kagome miro preocupada la entrada de la cabaña. Era posible que aquella mujer estuviera poseída, pero no entendía el porqué. En la aldea habían tres mikos y solo un tonto ser malvado, se le ocurriría entrar en la aldea a sabiendas de eso.

-¡Diablos! –la voz ronca llena de entusiasmo la sobresalto. –Esperaba con ansias a que se largaran de la cabaña esas dos. –Kagome se quedo muda al ver entrar a Inuyasha a la cabaña.

Por acto de reflejo comenzó a retroceder para alejarse del hanyou, pero pronto sintió la pared chocar contra su espalda. Él sonrió y ella se asusto.

-Inuyasha… -Kagome susurro su nombre inconscientemente.

-Esta vez nadie me impedirá poder disfrutar plenamente de ti. –su voz era más ronca de lo normal.

El albino se agacho y antes de que ella tan solo reaccionara, él ya la estaba besando apasionadamente mientras la tenía empalmada contra la pared. La obligo con solo sus manos a que sus piernas quedaran a los costados de sus caderas, dejando sus piernas totalmente abieras a él. Trato de alejarlo empujando su firme pecho con sus manos, pero él se lo impidió tomando sus dos manos con solo una de ellas.

-Inu… -ella suspiro contra sus labios y él sonrió.

Descendió sus besos a su cuello repartiendo lamidas y de vez en cuando mordiéndola ligeramente arrancándole leves gemidos. Ella trataba de retorcerse para liberarse de su cuerpo. Mientras se movía, sus piernas le jugaron una mala broma y empujaron levemente a Inuyasha. Él malentendió la acción y se pego aun más a ella sacándole un suspiro.

-Sabes muy dulce… Me encanta. –confeso en un susurro. Delineo con su lengua el borde de la blusa escolar hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos.

La tela le molestaba y gruño inconforme. Soltó las muñecas femeninas para utilizar su mano para tocar uno de sus senos por encima de la tela. Su mano libre acaricio su vientre hasta llegar al borde de la falda, bajo su mano hasta los muslos, los apretó fuertemente para luego masajearlos lentamente. Kagome gimió de placer al sentir como la mano en su seno se colaba por su blusa y con solo una garra rompía su sostén para posar su mano en su seno desnudo… Su pezón erecto se clavaba en la palma de su mano. Movió sus garras lentamente sintiendo la suavidad y calidez del pecho.

-Inuyasha… Bast… ¡Ahh! –no pudo retener un gemido al sentirlo apretar de una forma tan deliciosa su pezón, enviándole una descarga de placer a su entrepierna.

-Tu piel es tan suave… -Ronroneo contra su pecho.

Al termino de sus palabras apretó su cuerpo aun más contra el femenino, rosando su prominente erección contra el colido centro de la mujer. Kagome gimió y sintió su rostro calentarse. Ella trato de hablarle, pero sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta y lo único que salían de ellos eran gemidos, se mordió el labio inferior e intento suplicarle con la mirada al hombre para que se detuviera, sin embargo el le sonrió de una forma tan lasciva que la hiso humedecerse aun más. Él coloco sus manos sobre su trasero y lo apretó, Kagome se retorció y sin querer, lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos con lágrimas en ellos.

-Vaya, Kagome. –jadeo contra su oído. –Quizá no niegues, pero estas realmente caliente.

-Yo… ¡E-espera! –rogo la miko al sentir como él movía su cuerpo, rosando ambos sexos. Suprimió un gemino y sus piernas desesperadas trataban de arquearse por las deliciosas descargas de placer. -¡D-deten…! ¡Ahh!

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso cuando tus piernas tiemblan bajo mis carisias. –al termino de sus palabras lamio su oreja levemente.

Kagome lloriqueo levemente e inconscientemente movió sus caderas apretando placenteramente su intimidad contra la erección del hombre. Al sentirla moverse así bajo su rostro a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo mientras que sus manos le ayudaban a mover el cuerpo femenino a su antojo, rosando y apretándola de vez en cuando contra su miembro necesitado. Simulo leves embestidas y ella comenzó a gemir audiblemente sin soltarlo del cuello. Apretó aun más su cuerpo y sin dejar de moverse, dejo una mano sobre el trasero de la mujer mientras que la otra la dirigía a las esbeltas piernas, comenzó a acariciarlas hasta que finalmente coloco su mano sosteniendo su rodilla, repitió la misma acción con su otra mano y gracias a este apoyo, podía apretar aun más deliciosamente su cuerpo contra el de ella teniendo mejor acceso a su sexo. El cuerpo le quemaba a Kagome, lo sentía tan caliente y a decir verdad, no deseaba alejarse de él, trato de abrazarlo también con las piernas y él se lo permitió gustoso, dirigiendo sus manos nuevamente a su trasero. Kagome con las mejillas carmesí lo soltó del cuello ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos. La respiración de ambos era agitada y sonriendo él la beso apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua en ella probando el sabor tan dulce que solo ella podía poseer.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Inuyasha! –Kagome sentía como todo su placer se acumulaba en su intimidad como si estuviera por explotar…

-¡Campo espiritual!

Las palabras lograron que el cuerpo masculino se envolviera en una luz violeta. Pronto unos rayos azulados se hicieron presentes y mandaron al hombre lejos de Kagome con descargas eléctricas y quemaduras dolorosas. Kagome respiro dificultosamente y trato de recuperar su vista, cuando la centro mejor observo a Inuyasha en el suelo gruñendo del dolor. La azabache con el rostro aun sonrojado trato de acercarse a él, pero le fue imposible porque el campo le dio una leve descarga en los dedos logrando que gimiera unos momentos por el dolor causado.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –le grito enojada Kagome aun con las mejillas coloreadas.

-No pienso permitir que hagas alguna tontería con Inuyasha… No lo hare… -Kikyo apretó fuertemente sus puños, mirando con reproche al hombre que seguía retorciéndose de dolor. -¿Creías que te dejaríamos a solas con ella para que fueses más lejos? –pregunto con ironía la mujer. Inuyasha la miro furioso sin dejar de gruñir. –No dejare que seas de alguien más…

-Kikyo… Maldita zorra… -Inuyasha enterró sus garras en la madera del piso tratando de aplacar el ardor.

Kaede rápidamente entro en la cabaña y al ver la escena casi desesperada les grito:

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí!? –Kagome la miro con lagrimas en los ojos y después miro a Kikyo enojada.

-¡Ella es la razón! –contesto finalmente la miko más joven tratando de contener en vano su enojo y frustración.

-¿Hermana? –Kikyo no dejo de mirar a Inuyasha, incluso al contestar.

-Ellos dos estaban cometiendo una estupidez. –cuando termino, salió de la cabaña dejando a Kaede encargarse de la situación.

La anciana miro a Inuyasha quien aun recibía las dolorosas descargas dejándole quemaduras no tan graves, pero que aparentaban ser muy dolorosas. Kaede libero al hanyou del campo espiritual, su respiración era dolorosamente agitada. La miko le coloco un campo espiritual color azul para mantenerlo alejado, pero sin lastimarlo del todo como el anterior. Finalmente la anciana mujer dirigió su mirada a Kagome.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué mi hermana le coloco ese campo a Inuyasha? –pregunto tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Yo… -Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada apenada. –Él…

-¿Qué hicieron? –cuestión más insistente la mujer y ella bajo la cabeza. -¿Te dejaste seducir? –Kagome guardo silencio y comenzó a mover sus piernas nerviosa. –Kagome… Te dije que no sucumbieras a él, el hechizo que tiene aun no sabemos cuál es y por lo tanto la cura tampoco y si en cualquier caso la cura no tiene que ver con esto puedes causar algo malo. Si algo sale mal, Inuyasha puede quedar así para siempre y nunca volver a ser el de antes. –Kagome abrió los ojos asustada, dándose cuenta de su error.

¿Qué estuvo por hacer? Si Inuyasha hubiera continuado… ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Sintió su rostro caliente nuevamente… ¿Y si nunca volvía a la normalidad por lo que estaban por hacer? A pesar de que esa idea la asustaba mucho, pensar que el albino podría quedarse con esa actitud para siempre causaba que recordara que sus bragas estaban húmedas y que la incomodidad en su sexo aumentara considerablemente.

Kaede observo unos momentos a la joven antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-Trata de no olvidar lo que te acabo de decir y mejor ayúdame a hacer la cena. –Kagome asintió apenada.

Mientras ayudaba a la anciana miko, su irada se desviaba de vez en cuando en dirección a Inuyasha, él se había quedado dormido tal vez por el dolor. Mientras picaba algunas verduras recordó la respiración de Inuyasha en su oído y sin querer casi se corta un dedo por el nerviosismo que tuvo.

Cuando ambas terminaron la cena, comenzaron a comer en silencio. Kagome se sentía incomoda y extrañamente avergonzada.

Saco un libro de su mochila y comenzó a estudiar, pero la incomodidad entre sus piernas persistía y como si no fuera poco, recordó su cuerpo aprisionado por el del hanyou, sintiendo humedecerse aun más. Apretó los ojos fuertemente en un intento vano de olvidar las deliciosas sensaciones que su cuerpo había tenido con las carisias de él.

Kaede recordó que tenía que ir a darle unas plantas a la mujer que hace un buen rato había ayudado. Tomo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No lo dejes libre. –ordeno antes de salir en dirección de la mujer.

Kagome giro su vista a Inuyasha encontrándose con la hermosa mirada ámbar sobre ella.

-Despertaste… -Kagome desvió su mirada a su libro.

-¿Cómo no despertarme cuando tu delicioso olor a excitación no me deja en paz? –y como si no fuera poco, su incomodidad creció. -¿Lo ves?

-Yo… No… -no podía negarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma. –Estas mintiendo…

-¿Así? –ella sintió tímidamente antes de enterrar su rostro entre su libro. Inuyasha sonrió para sí mismo con deseos de probar algo. –Aun no puedo olvidar la sensación e tus senos entre mis manos y la forma en que gemías… ¡Dios! La forma en que gemías era simplemente placentero. –ante las palabras del hanyou ella se sintió a morir de la vergüenza y sentía como comenzaba a morirse de calor. Inuyasha comenzó a reír descaradamente y ella le dio la espalda para ignorarlo.

-Pervertido.

-Lo sé.

Kaede regreso después de un rato y el ambiente vergonzoso que se había formado entre esos dos se había calmado un poco. Kagome miro la entrada de la cabaña de la anciana miko. ¿Los pergaminos se traducirían pronto? De alguna forma deseaba que ya los tradujeran lo más rápido posible, pero otro lado le rogaba que evitara a toda costa que terminaran su trabajo.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante ese pensamiento.

¡Inuyasha la estaba convirtiendo en una completa pervertida!

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis, moffins!

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad bien pinshis atrasado! (?)

¿Qué puedo decir? Pensaba hacer un especial de FMA, pero finalmente decidí adelantarles este capítulo y aparte publicar el de FMA más tarde.

Pues como ven Kikyo ya casi revelara sus planes e Inuyasha cuando Sango lo había dejado en paz, ahora llega Kikyo y lo arruina todo. _(No nos odien TmT)_ Pero Inuyasha solo desea a Kagome y por lo tanto la rechazara cada vez que pueda, ese es su consuelo de ustedes (?)

 **Saiko666:** ¡Y ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR! (?) Te falto decir que Kikyo parecía que tenía chile en el rabo :v. Y puede que se ponga feliz con Sango pero ahora tiene a Kikyo de… ¡¿A quién mierda engaño?! Pronto verán las respuestas COFCOF-dentrodepocoscapitulos-COFCOF ¡Ya me pegaste la tos! COFCOF-todasqueremosunInuyashaasí-COFCOF. ¡Saluditos!

 **Angel Sangriento:** Eh, no, no… ¡Yo soy Carlos Santa Ana! ¡ENCERIO!... ¡¿Dónde está mi capitulo?! (incerte pacman emputristesido) ¿Soy tu inspiración? Entonces ¡En algún momento del fic te hare una pequeña referencia! (?) ¡El poder de Zenosama me obliga a pagarte de a poco a poco, en abonos chiquitos! Y aun que en este cap no hubo Sepso intenso y salvaje, espero que estés satisfecha (?). ¡Fierro pariente!

 **LittelCurly21:** Kikyo es bien aferrada y es algo de admirar… ¡NO! ¡Yo quiero que ya lo deje en paz! _Pero si la autora no madura, no esperes mucho de Kikyo…_ ¡OYE! Bueno. ¡BESOS!

 **Yani Anderson:** _Se me paraliza la consha (?)_ ¡Eso era mío! ¡Cantemos Yani! ¡Libre soy, libre soy! ¡No puedo ocultar que somos unas pervertidas! Cuando leí lo que pusiste con tus pensamientos me imagine algo como… "Hágase pa tras, me voy a suicidar. Ya vale madres la vida". Pero con lo de preciosa yo (Sin negarlo) Estaba fangirleando mucho jaja. Y el trauma de Shippo, creí que el pobre requería descanso explicito, no es que me haya olvidado de él con la escena sukulenta… No, no, no…Bueno, si. ¡Nos vemos!

¿Kikyo lograra hacer entre en si a Inuyasha? ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer ella para regresarlo a la normalidad?

¡ADIOS!


	8. Fallos

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Fallos.**

Kagome miro hastiada la escena frente a sus ojos: Kikyo hablaba con los niños de la aldea tan tranquilamente, como si hace unos días no hubiera hecho de las suyas apareciendo de la nada en la aldea y por si fuera poco, desde que había llegado y los había interrumpido a ella e Inuyasha aquel día, no se había alejado de él ni un momento. Maldición, ¡incluso parecía una sanguijuela! Trato de tranquilizarse, ahora no se suponía que debía estar matando con la mirada a la miko, se supone que estaba… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¡Cuidado, Kagome! –la joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sabía de sobre de quien se trataba y sin poder vitarlo, se aferro a sus ropas mientras enterraba su rostro en el mismo lugar de sus manos. Inhalo profundamente el olor tan atractivo del hanyou sintiéndose como en otro mundo…

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Inuyasha con un susurro, ella simplemente asintió, él sonrió satisfecho para después girarse en dirección a Shippo quien tenía sus "armas" en miniatura. -¡¿Qué demonios crees que hacías, enano?! –lo regaño con un tono de voz autoritario.

El pequeño zorrito miro el trompo que por poco y le daba a Kagome de lleno en la cabeza y bajo medio cuerpo avergonzado.

-Perdóname, Kagome… -la mirada suplicante del pequeño fue suficiente como para que ella le sonriera tranquilamente, queriéndole transmitir que todo estaba bien.

-Inuyasha. –sin poder evitarlo dio un respingo cuando escucho la voz fría y poderosa a sus espaldas. Se giro chocando su mirada con la de la miko muerta, parecía que poco le faltaba para lanzarle algún conjuro para matarla, pero parecía abstenerse porque ahí estaba Inuyasha un abrazándola. -¿Qué haces fuera del campo espiritual?

-No soy un jodido esclavo como para no poder salir de ese encierro. –la mirada de Kikyo seguía fija en ella y eso le causaba cierta incomodidad. Por inercia se abrazo más a él y eso solo logro aumentar su ira de la mujer. –Vete. ¿No tienes algunas plantas por recoger? –la mujer lo miro ofendida, pero termino por resignarse y se giro para continuar con su labor.

-Solo tienes hasta que acabe. –ella reanudo su tarea mientras les daba la espalda.

La situación había sido lo bastante incómoda como para que ahora recordara que estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Inuyasha. Un gran sonrojo se apodero de su rostro mientras que lo empujaba nerviosa tratando de alejarse de él.

-¿De verdad? Me hubiera gustado por lo menos tocar…

-Cállate. –pidió desviando la mirada apenada, se levando les pasto sacudiéndose su falda ligeramente para alejar la tierra de ella, pero el movimiento logro que se le nota un poco de sus bragas.

-Son moradas.

-¡ABAJO! –grito furiosa y apenada tomando su falda y apretándola contra sus piernas para que ya no se levantara.

Kagome se fue corriendo del lugar y se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Odiaba… pero amaba… Que Inuyasha se comportara de esa forma tan pervertida. Comenzaba a extrañar al antiguo Inuyasha, pero de alguna forma, a una parte de ella, le encantaba que Inuyasha fuera así con ella… Solo con ella… Ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿Por qué solo como ella? Es decir, no le molestaba… Bueno si… ¡El punto era otro! ¿Con ella era diferente por tener poder espiritual? Pero Kikyo también lo tenía y con ella se comportaba tan cortante y fría que daba miedo… Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente tratando de alejar esas nuevas dudas de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las tenía grabadas casi con fuego. Entro en la cabaña con la idea de ponerse a estudiar para un próximo examen pero al encontrarse con la anciana miko, sus dudas volvieron a golpearle con fuerza.

La anciana mujer noto que algo le molestaba a la joven futurista por lo la miro tranquilamente y casi por intuición pregunto:

-¿Sucedió algo con Inuyasha?

-¿Eh? –al verse descubierta se sintió apenada. -¡N-no! Bueno… Tiene que ver con él… Si. –Kaede la miro diciéndole con su mirada que prosiguiera. –Me preguntaba algo sobre su hechizo…

-¿En cuanto a qué? Ya traduje un poco de los pergaminos y quizá pueda responderte a eso. –la joven la miro con ilusión peguntándole si era verdad mientras la mujer le contestaba pacientemente un ligero "si".

-Pues… La actitud que tiene Inuyasha… ¿Por qué solo la tiene conmigo? –la mujer coloco una de sus manos en su mentón tratando de pensar las cosas y unirlas.

-Depende el hechizo, los dos pergaminos que nos entregaron tienen diferentes explicaciones a eso. –comento mientras sacaba los pergaminos de una cajita muy bien cuidada con detalles de oro y plata en ella. –Por ejemplo, en este que es el de "Amor", dice que puede deberse a que fuiste la primera persona que miro y por eso solo se comporta así contigo. –Kagome bajo la cabeza un poco desilusionada. ¿Podría ser esa la razón? De alguna forma se sentía insatisfecha… -Pero en el "Lujuria", dice que se debe a que esa persona te tiene un amor o un deseo muy profundo. -¿Podría ser esa opción? No lo sabía, podía ser… ¿Pero que decía? Si justo antes de que todo esto pasara, pocos días antes, ellos dos se habían peleado por una tontería de la cual ya ni se acordaba.

-¿Puede que Inuyasha tenga alguna de esas dos? –pregunto alejando, nuevamente, sus pensamientos tan raros.

-Puede ser, ambos hechizos comparten similitudes.

-¿Similitudes? No lo entiendo… ¿Qué tienen de parecido esas dos opciones?

-En ambas eliges a una persona, solo a una, para la cual te desgastaras; En las dos los usuarios se comportan de una manera apasionada, pero la diferencia aquí, es que en la de "Amor" se comportan de una manera tierna y hasta casi dulce; Y el ultimo parecido es que en las dos las personas se vuelven muy celosas y hasta casi posesivas. –Kagome estaba perdida. Sonaban como la misma cosa. –Sin embargo, tienen una diferencia muy grande.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto esperanzada en saber cuál podría ser el hechizo de el joven hanyou.

-La cura. –la voz gélida de Kikyo a sus espaldas le hiso poner los pelos de punta. –Se dice que son muy diferentes, pero Kaede y yo aun no podemos traducir esa parte, aun nos falta mucho por traducir antes.

Kagome suspiro triste. Estaba cerca de descubrir lo que tenía Inuyasha… Kagome ignoro la conversación tan casual entre las dos mikos mayores frente a ella. Observo su mochila amarilla y se acerco a buscar entre sus cosas un libro… Libro… Libro… ¿Libro?... ¡¿Libro?!

-¡Lo olvide! –Kagome salió corriendo de la cabaña gritando un "vuelvo pronto" o por lo menor, eso parecía por la distancia tan larga que había corrido la muchacha en tan poco tiempo…

Kaede suspiro más divertida que cansada. Esa niña podía hacerle el día con alguna de sus ocurrencias. Hablando de ocurrencias, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha a todo esto?

-Hermana. –llamo la mujer curiosa. -¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-El monje deseaba hablar con él, así que lo deje. –Kaede la miro unos momentos antes de finalmente decir lo que pensaba desde hacía un buen tiempo con esto del hechizo.

-Es un hechizo, hermana. Aun no sabemos si los sentimientos de él son verdaderos o solo son parte de uno de los dos hechizos. –le recordó la anciana a su hermana, pero esta ni se inmuto, solamente se giro a la puerta de la cabaña mientras murmuraba algo que apenas había escuchado.

* * *

Inuyasha miraba ilusionado a Miroku como si ahora mismo tuviera la misma cara de un ángel y lo acabara de bendecir. Su amigo pervertido pensaba que lo comprendía un poco, pero la forma en la que se tomo la noticia le hacía pensar que estaba exagerando un poco.

-¿No crees que exageras? –le pregunto. Entendía que esto tenía algo de bueno, pero de ahí a echarse en el pasto riendo como un maniático…

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Esto es perfecto! –contesto parando de reír, pero aun con su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. -¡Con la actitud de Sango, pensé que nunca me dejaría el paso libre! -¡Esto era maravilloso! ¡Ya no tendría que seducir a Kagome de una forma tan tortuosa para ambos como últimamente ahora podía ir y…!

-Y… ¿Ahora que sucede? –cuestiono cuando la cara de el hanyou pasa de una feliz a una desanimada en cuestión de segundos.

-Olvide que ahora esta Kikyo para…

-Inuyasha.

-Joderme. –murmuro esa última frase al girarse y darse cuenta que por algún motivo aparente, la había acabado de invocar. -¿Qué sucede ahora? –le pregunto de una manera brusca, pero no se arrepentía.

-Con el permiso de su excelencia, quiero hablar contigo en privado. –él la miro molesto. ¿Por qué debía ir con esa puta a hablar sin razón aparente?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De algo urgente. –ambos hombres compartieron una mirada antes de que la mirada ámbar se posara sobre ella con asco.

-Pero que sea rápido. –ambos se quedaron viendo unos momentos. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo que tomarte de la manita y dar saltitos para hablar?

-No, no es eso. –confirmo. –Deseo hablar contigo a solas.

-Si les molesto yo… -Miroku trato de irse al darse cuenta de que hacia un mal tercio ahí sentado contemplando la escena.

-No será necesario excelencia, él y yo iremos a hablar al Goshimboku. –ella comenzó su caminata al lugar predestinado e Inuyasha con cansancio y resignación la siguió sin gana alguna.

Mierda. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome para _desahogarse_ cuando la necesitaba? El camino no fue tan largo como él pensaba, cosa que agradeció al mundo infinitamente. La inmensidad del árbol era tan notable que entre todos esos árboles medianos, parecía un monstro imponente. La mujer se sentó en una raíz, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Cuando los dos estuvieron sentados los golpeo un silencio sepulcral. ¿Esa era su _plática_? ¿Sentarse a ver como las hojas de los arboles caían sobre ellos mientras el Goshimboku solo hacía ruidos tranquilizadores?

-Seré breve, Inuyasha. –ella se giro a encararlo a los ojos. –No puedo dejar que te enamores de otra mujer que no sea yo.

-Oh, mierda… -suspiro con asco, sabía que ella podía venirle con esas mierdas de "te quiero, por eso no serás de otra",

-No puedo dejarte hacerlo… No ahora… Ahora que reviví podemos formar la pareja que siempre quisimos. Podríamos pedírselo a la perla cuando termine de ser juntada y entonces tu y yo…

Inuyasha se sobo la cien notablemente molesto.

-Ese es tu problema Kikyo, no puedes dejar el pasado atrás. Sé que antes estaba ilusionado contigo, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron. Ahora mi cuerpo, alma y corazón son de alguien más. –la miko lo observo con dolor en su mirada.

-Pero…

-No lo hagas más difícil para ti. –él se paró de su lugar y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero fue detenido por la mano tan fría como el hielo tan peculiar que solo ella poseía.

-"Para mí". –repitió casi con ironía. –Tú sientes algo aun por mí. Lo sé. –él rolo los ojos fastidiado de la situación.

-Cree lo que quieras, yo ya te conteste a eso. –ella se coloco frente a él, dispuesta a robarle un beso y probar su punto, ahora que no estaba Kagome, podía ser que eso ahora funcionara.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de él que al sentir el cálido aliento sobre sus labios sonrió, no se había separado aun y eso… ¿Qué?... Él… Acaba de… Ella se alejo rápidamente de él con el rostro desconcertado… Inuyasha le acababa de rasgar el brazo con sus garras. La sangre no broto de sus heridas, pero si salieron libres unas cuantas almas. Con su mano sana trato de sellar el hoyo en su cuerpo de porcelana.

-No te atrevas a volverme a tocar de esa manera, ¿entiendes? –su voz fría le causo escalofríos, pero al no pareció importarle, porque así sin más, se encamino de vuelta a aldea.

Ella se quedo aturdida unos momentos. No lograba procesar lo que había sucedido… ¿Él la había dañado? Nunca había hecho eso y a decir verdad… A pesar de ser solo un alma en pena en un cuerpo de porcelana… Se sentía verdaderamente mal… Ella había hecho cosas terribles, pero nunca había sido dañada de ese modo por el hombre que más amaba… Él incluso antes, daría su vida por sobre todo para que ella no saliera lastimada. Sabía que eso era antes, pero para ella parecía reciente. Se sentía como la miko de esos tiempos que aun era joven, jugaba con su hermana y los niños de la aldea tan alegremente, y que también paseaba y charlaba amistosamente con aquel hanyou. El tiempo se le había congelado a pesar de saber que para Inuyasha había sucedido igual… Pero al parecer él lo había olvidado más rápido que ella. ¿Sería cierto lo que él le dijo?, ¿Qué no podía dejar atrás el pasado? Podía ser, su amor por Inuyasha aun era fuerte como para dejarlo ir… Quizá nunca dejaría de lado su amor por él y ahora tal vez se estuviera portando muy egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo… Haría lo posible por evitar que Inuyasha se quede con Kagome…

* * *

Inuyasha entro en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede encontrándose con Sango quien estaba arreglando un poco sus ropas de exterminadora.

-Gracias. –la castaña se giro levemente sorprendida por esas palabras, pero al instante comprendió todo y la sorpresa en su rostro cambiaron a uno despectivo. –Viendo tu rostro, puedo apostar que ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –comenzó a reír después de sus palabras, ¡es que esas dos mujeres eran transparentes! Podías adivinar que estaban enojadas con solo ver su rostro lleno de indiferencia.

-Que quede claro que no lo estoy haciendo por ti. –ella se giro para continuar limpiando su traje, dándole la espalda al albino quien termino de reír, pero la sonrisa socarrona que se formo no se fue.

-Claro. –su voz sonaba irónica y eso le hiso enojar un poco más. –Lo que más me alegra es que me dejaste el camino libre a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo?... –fue en eso momento que algo en su cabeza resonó. -¿Te refieres a…?

Su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más.

-La época de apareamiento, por supuesto. –Sango suspiro pesadamente, se levanto de su lugar en el suelo de madera y se acerco al hombre quedando frente a él.

-Inuyasha. –comenzó. –Enterré el hacha en el suelo porque de alguna forma, porque confió en Kagome y de alguna forma en ti, por eso, si te atreves a hacer algo que ella no quiere y la haces llorar, créeme que ni siquiera Naraku ni Sesshomaru juntos te darían la paliza que pienso darte si haces algo que ella no acepte.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Seré muchas cosas, pero no la obligaría a eso.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto con ironía. –Las veces que te hemos encontrado con ella a solas e incluso en las aguas termales, han parecido otra cosa.

-¿Ella parecía resistirse del todo ante mi? Ponía "fuerza", pero nunca hiso muecas o movimientos lo suficientemente bruscos como para dejar notar su desagrado.

Sango le golpeo la frente con "suavidad" y se regreso a sentar.

-Estas advertido. –sentencio tratando de sonar firme, pero la sonrisa en sus labios la delato.

Él simplemente rio por lo bajo y se sentó en un extremo de la cabaña recargando su espalda sobre la madera para tratar de relajarse. La plática con Sango había sido de alguna forma agradable, incluso le había hecho casi olvidar la plática con Kikyo.

-¡Ya llegue! –Kagome entro feliz a la cabaña con su libro de matemáticas en las manos, había tardado más de lo previsto pues decidió tomarse un pequeño baño caliente.

-Bienvenida. –saludo Sango con una sonrisa sincera.

Kagome observo a Inuyasha unos momentos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Qué sucede princesa? Solo estoy descansando. –Kagome giro la cabeza apenada de verse descubierta.

-No, nada. –contesto rápidamente para irse a sentar junto a Sango.

La exterminadora al ver la actitud apenada de Kagome, comenzó a carcajear con fuerza, siendo seguida de Inuyasha. La azabache se sonrojo furiosamente, rogándoles que pararan a los dos, pero nada funciono, ni siquiera cuando Kaede entro en la cabaña junto con Miroku y Shippo se calmaron. ¡Es más! ¡Comenzaron a reír aun más!

-¡Ya basta!

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Lo sé… Lo sé… Me quieren matar. Pero… ¡No me arrepiento de nada!

¡Pronto se vendrá la suculencia! La época de apareamiento esta cerca y ¿saben lo que eso significa? ¡Exacto! ¡Un Inuyasha más pervertido aun!

Los dos pergaminos tendrán mucha relevancia para curar a Inuyasha porque como dijo Kaede y Kikyo, la cura es lo más diferente entro los dos. ¿Cuáles serán sus curas? Me gustaría saber sus teorías conspirativas. Ja ja.

 **C2r3i4s5t6a7l8** **:** ¡Aquí esta el próximo capítulo, baby! (?)

 **serena tsukino chiba** **:** A Inuyasha poco le falta para matarla (?) No lo sé, ese hombre podría matar a Kikyo en el momento que quiera, pero no lo hace, teman porque ya les metí un miedo interno más (?) En cuanto a Kagome, supongo que tomo esa actitud porque de pronto el hombre que amas toma una actitud mucho más apasionada y tú te sacas de onda. Ahora sí que esta como el meme: "Al principio te saca de onda, pero a la vez esta chido". ¡No vemos moffin!

 **Saiko666** **:** ¡Los celos enfermizos de Kikyo son un animal en peligro de extinguirse! ¡Tomen fotos antes de que desaparezca! Ja ja, ok no. Y no te lo voy negar, yo también siento satisfacción cuando la insulta… Si pudiera dejaría que él simplemente le diga hasta de lo que se va a morir, pero soy un alma buena… Ok, ni esa me la creí yo. Y si, también yo me dejaría hacer de todo. Digo… ¿Quién tiene hambre? Y sobre la bomba de tiempo… ¡Te dejo con la intriga! ¡Abrazos!... ¡¿Dónde está mi Inuyasha?!

 **Angel Sangriento** **:** ¡Yo también me sentí importante! Nunca nadie antes se había preocupado tanto por mi… creo que llorare… Y tu referencia puede que tarde unos dos capítulos, pero puede que incluso ese capítulo les guste mucho (?) ¡Si, dame esos polvillos de hadas, con la fe, la imaginación y confianza! Ja ja. Él pobre Inu… Pero pronto se desquita (?) ¡Nos vemos pequeña mofinn pecadora!

 **Yani Anderson** **:** Me parece una falta de respeto lo que la Kikyo hiso, pero Inuyasha de alguna forma se vengo aquí (?) Y si… Yo también deseaba escribir que se corrieran, pero decidí esperar un poco más… Que el tiempo cura las heridas y también una erección :) ¡Abrazos!

 **Guest** **:** ¡Ahora mismo pequeño moffin, Guest!

Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que en este capítulo le falto suculencia, me despido moffins.

¡ADIOS!


	9. Necesidad

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Necesidad.**

Miro con cierto cariño a la aldea ayudándose mutuamente después del ataque de aquel impertinente demonio a los aldeanos. Lo había logrado derrotar con cierta facilidad, pero aun a si había dejado muchos destrozos con su derrota. Tomo la tabla de madera requerida para tapar un hoyo en el techo de una de las cabañas. Se había ido de voluntaria a ayudar a los aldeanos junto con Sango, Miroku, Shippo y a regañadientes, Inuyasha.

-Muchas gracias, Kagome-sama. -la dulce voz de la anciana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No es nada. -le entrego la tabla y estaba por irse a ayudar a otra cabaña cuando la mujer la tomo de la mano con delicadeza. -¿Sucede algo?

-Me parece que ya ayudo a muchos e la aldea, debería seguir el ejemplo de la joven exterminadora e irse a relajar a las aguas termales. -la azabache giro su vista al encontrarse con que Sango regresaba de su baño, se lo tenía bien ganado, había ayudado a más personas en la aldea que ella. -No se preocupe, después de todo, ya nos ha ayudado bastante, se merece un descanso.

-Lo pensare, gracias. -con una alegre sonrisa se alejo de la mujer para encaminarse junto con Sango. -¡Sango-chan!

-¿Que sucede, Kagome-chan? -la castaña se volvió para mirarla frente a frente.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que yo fuera a darme un baño? -su amiga la miro pestañeando rápidamente.

-¡Claro que sí! Te lo mereces.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Kagome se adentro en la cabaña para rebuscar en su gran mochila amarilla una toalla y se encamino corriendo a las aguas. No creía que iba a tardarse tanto. Sango por su lado miro como su amiga salía con alegría desbordando de ella en dirección a las aguas que les habían recomendado unas mujeres, insinuando que sus maridos no sabían de la existencia de estas y que no tendrían ningún problema. Se adentro en la cabaña para sentarse a relajarse un poco más, las termales la habían dejado con ganas de echarse una siesta, pero entro en alerta al percatarse de la entrada de alguien la cabaña.

-¿No sabes dónde está Kagome? -rolo los ojos con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera con ese hechizo podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

-Fue a darse un baño. -respondió casi sin pensar, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

-¿Un baño? -esa pregunta le sonó con malicia. -Entonces creo que la acompañare.

-No creo que le agrade la idea...

-Le encantara.

Él salió rápidamente de la cabaña, dejándola con cierta preocupación. Desde que el joven albino le había comentado sobre la época de apareamiento estaba un poco desconcertada. Nunca supo en que días empezaba, pero a juzgar por esa actitud de Inuyasha después de esa platica, sospechaba que sería pronto... O quizá no... Él ya no era tan pervertido como antes. Ahora ya no le tocaba el trasero o los pecho a Kagome con tanto descaro frente a ellos, ahora sabía contenerse un poco. ¿Sería que el efecto del hechizo se estaba esfumando? Podrías ser.

* * *

Miraron a ambos lados, la época de apareamiento empezaría esa noche y ellos aun no tenía a nadie para juntarse. No era su culpa ser un par de agros de aspecto grotesco. Y aparearse macho con macho no era una idea que les apeteciera mucho. El olor dulce y de alguna forma, picante de lo que parecía ser una hembra se acercaba. Ambos se relamieron extasiados con tal encantador aroma. Olía como una humana, pero había algo atrayente en ella... Ambos se asomaron discretamente de entre los arbustos. Observaron como aquel olor de hembra se convertía en una mujer preciosa, con ropas extrañas, pero con unas piernas exquisitas. Trataron de acercarse pero no lo lograron. ¿Esa mujer ya estaba marcada? Se concentraron en notar como el cuerpo femenino se despojaba de las ropas raras para quedar totalmente desnuda, metiéndose con cuidado en las aguas termales y suspirando se gozo.

Aun no estaba marcada, pero apostaban a que había un macho queriéndola cortejar, pero era obvio que aun no lo conseguía, seguramente aquel macho seria débil y por eso ella no lo quería aceptar.

La excitación del agro mayor comenzó a crecer, esa diosa era preciosa y el sol tratando de ocultarse, la hacía ver aun más deseable. Sin poder evitarlo salió de su escondite haciendo bastante ruido, alertando a la muchacha quien de inmediato se cubrió con una mano sus senos, buscando con la mirada al causando de tal escándalo.

-No temas, hembra. No pienso matarte... No ahora, primero me apareare contigo y después veremos que sucede. -la voz grotesca y gutural de ese youkai simplemente lograron que se asustara.

Se reprochaba mentalmente por no traer su arco y flechas con ella, pero estaba tan ansiosa de poder meterse a las aguas termales y relajarse que se esfumo de su cabeza esa idea. Salió con rapidez del agua y se envolvió en la toalla con velocidad envidiable. ¿Por qué no le había pedido a Sango a Kirara para cuidarla? Pudo haber hecho muchas cosas pero ninguna la hiso.

-¡No escaparas! -trato de correr, pero una garra de esos youkai sujetando firmemente su muñeca detuvieron su huida. -¿Crees que debamos usar la posición que le robamos a esa youkai?

-Yo creo que sí, para obtener que nos complazca a ambos.

¿Pasión? ¡No quería saber nada más! Trato de zafarse del agarre potente, pero le fue inútil, el ogro era abismalmente más fuerte que ella. Con recelo miro como uno de los agros sacaba una botella de una bolsa que traía consigo. Trato de patearlos, pero fue elevada en el aire, la toalla casi se le cae y tuvo que reafirmarla contra su pecho, gimiendo levemente por el dolor en su brazo cargando con su propio peso.

-Quédate quieta. -murmuro ese horroroso ogro abriendo la botellita y colocando dos de sus garras en su boca con la clara intensión de abrírsela. Trato de cerrarla con fuerza, pero las garras se abrieron paso y su boca quedo expuesta, el liquido de la botella se adentro en su boca, trato de escupirlo, sin embargo, le cerró la boca a tiempo, impidiendo que el liquido se regara.

No pensaba tragar esa cosa, no tenía ningún sabor, algo que le causaba nauseas. Intento desesperadamente escupirlo, pero lo le funciono. Tenían bien sujetada su mandíbula. Los ogros artos de ese comportamiento tan negativo, mientras que uno le sostenía la boca, el otro le dio un leve tirón en la mano, logrando que al tratar de gritar, el líquido que retenía con tanta fiereza, terminara por tomarlo.

-¡Kagome!

Ambos ogros soltaron a la mujer instantáneamente, dejándola tirada en el pasto mientras buscaban con la mida al imbécil que se atrevía a interrumpirlos. Inuyasha gruñía furioso, esos youkai lograron ponerle sus asquerosas garras encima a la joven azabache. Iban a pagarla caro, muy caro.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres ser... -pero el agro no termino sus palabras porque inmediatamente el ambarino se lanzo a propinarle un buen golpe.

Mientras el hanyou se encargaba de asesinar a sangre fría a los ogros por su atrevimiento. Kagome estaba en el suelo sintiendo sus piernas muy cansadas y su cuerpo acalambrado, trato de pedirle ayuda al hanyou, pero no lo logro, su voz no salía. Pronto comenzó a sentir mucho calor, y no necesariamente era por las aguas termales que irradiaban vapor como si no hubiera mañana. El calor en su cuerpo se propago desde sus pies, hasta su cabeza, pasando por su intimidad hasta sus pechos, sus pezones erectos no tardaron en aparecer y comenzó a jadear. El calor era casi insoportable, su sexo comenzaba a palpitar furiosamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido esa pócima?

-Inu... -ella se mordió su labio inferior al sentí que estaba por gemir.

El aludido se giro, había asesinado ya a los ogros, los había desintegrado con el Kaze no Kizu. Al verla tan hermosa sobre el pasto, los ojos vidriosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y por supuesto, su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, recostando su pecho sobre la toalla, dejándola ver en una pose muy sugerente y sexy.

-¿Estás bien? -trato de ignorar sus deseos, sabía que ella estaba bien por su olor. Oh, diablos... Su olor... Había pasado de ser dulce e inocente a ser cautivador, placentero y picante... Oh... Diablos, la boca se le hacía agua.

Ella no le respondió, lo miro detenidamente. Sus facciones masculinas... Sus orbes dorados, su cabello plateado, su cuello... Cerró los ojos con fuerza, detallarlo de esa forma solo había logrado que se incomodara peor que antes.

Él trato por todos los medios ignorar ese olor tan atrayente y se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo al sentir como ella se pegaba a sus labios en un beso brusco y demandante. La toalla que sostenía contra su pecho termino tirada en algún lugar del pasto. Poco le importaba ese pedazo de tela, en especial al sentir sus brazos abrazarle por la cabeza, ella profundizaba el beso de una manera que lo volvía loco. Sin perder tiempo adentro su lengua en la húmeda boca de ella. La muchacha gimió complacida. Él la abrazo por la cintura pegándola más a él, rosando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él aun vestido. Ella dejo de abrazarlo y sus manos comenzaron a viajar hasta sus hombros, donde comenzó a quitarle el traje de ratas de fuego junto con el kosoude, Inuyasha le ayudo a despojarse de esa prenda, sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente. Ella se alejo levemente de su cuerpo, detallando su pecho musculoso, pero de alguna forma estético.

-Toca lo que quieras. -él le autorizo a hacer con su cuerpo lo que ella quisiera. Complacida paso sus manos, acariciando la piel masculina con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo como se erizaba bajo su toque.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos tan suaves y perfectos... Había extrañado tocarlos... Quiso llevarse uno a la boca, pero ella se lo impidió de inmediato, bajando su cabeza a su cuello, mordiéndolo levemente. Contuvo un gruñido de satisfacción y paso sus garras por el contorno de la cintura femenina, disfrutando de las caricias de la mujer.

Ella con malicia, bajo su mano hasta la entrepiernas del joven, Inuyasha gimió complacido al sentir esa mano tan cálida sobre su miembro un con ropa. Ella se pego nuevamente a sus labios, enredando su lengua con la de él.

-Joder... Kagome... -gimió extasiado, su mano lo rozaba sobre la ropa, volviéndolo loco con cada roce, ansiaba mucho que lo sacara y le acariciara directamente.

-Inuyasha, yo... -trato de formula alguna palabra, pero le dio una leve embestida, gimiendo con el contacto de ese bulto contra su feminidad desnuda. -Por favor...

Sabía que era lo que la muchacha quería y él lo deseaba más que nada, quería sentir como se hundía dentro de ella sin descanso. Recordando sus pensamientos anteriores y el recuerdo del roce de sus manos sobre él... Su miembro se comenzó a poner más duro de solo pensarlo y a decir verdad, era algo que deseaba... Después de eso, podía hacerle lo que quisiera...

-¿Que piensas hacer a cambio?

Sus mejillas sonrosadas, pasaron a ser de un rojo carmín. Realmente estaba excitada y húmeda. ¿Que más quería ese hombre?

-L-lo que tú quieras... Pero por favor... Duele... -sin pensarlo mucho, movió sus caderas contorneando el pene despertado del ambarino. Demonios tenerla tan deseosa y moviendo su cuerpo de esa forma... Por poco y sucumbe a los deseos de la encantadora chica, pero el merecía una pequeña recompensa después de todo el tiempo que trato de hacerla suya... Aunque admitía que él era el culpable... Oh, bueno, aceptaba que solo buscaba escusas para no sucumbir tan rápido ante ella y cumplir su fantasía. ¿Que tenía de malo?

-¿Lo que sea?

-Lo que sea. -confirmo pegando sus senos a su fuerte pecho, aplastándolos y por consecuente, sintiendo sus pezones erectos clavados en su piel.

-Bien. -la abrazo bruscamente, pegando sus dos cuerpos aun mas. Kagome gimió, ella estaba muy caliente y sentía que estaba muy húmeda. Diablos... Deseaba tanto que él le metiera el pene sin misericordia y comenzara a follarla lo más duro que su fuerza sobrehumana pudiera. Se acerco a su odio y con un ligero jadeo le pidió ese "pequeño" favor. -Quiero que chupes mi pene.

Gimió levemente por la petición. Sin saber que la manejaba en ese momento, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus abdominales con un poco de ansiedad, se sentía apenada. ¿Por qué estarlo? Ni idea, pero se sentía avergonzada como en su vida. ¿Sería porque ella era la que ahora iba directamente a matar? Podía ser.

Cuando sus manos finalmente llegaron al borde de la hakama la desabrocho con avidez, no fue tan difícil como pensaba... Trago grueso. Aun no le quitaba la parte baja del traje y esa potente erección se alzaba frente ella. Con nerviosismo bajo finalmente la tela.

-Que grande... -trato de murmurar por lo bajo, pero la endemoniada audición del joven la escucharon.

-Imagínatelo cuando finalmente este entre tus piernas. -le susurro con sugerencia. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su nerviosismo aumento... Tal vez... No. No podía, su sexo le pedía a gritos hacerlo para que te una vez Inuyasha la penetrara.

Respiro hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse. Llevo sus manos a la gran erección frente a ella, colocándolas en la base. Inuyasha gruño de puro placer, sus manos se sentían aun mejor sin la estorbosa ropa.

A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien como empezar, sus amigas le habían tratado de explicar sobre el sexo oral, pero nunca les quiso hacer caso... Ahora se arrepentía rotundamente de no haberlas escuchado en su momento.

-¿Sucede algo, Kagome? Sabes que si no estas dispuesta a hacerlo no hay problema, podemos volver a la aldea y fingir que esto _aun no puede suceder_... -rogo para sus adentros que ella nos e negara, pero al verla tan quiera pensó que no podría contenerse.

¿" _Fingir que esto no puede suceder_ "? Tal vez se había saltado una o dos palabras importantes para completar esa frase, pero pronto la euforia mesclada con excitación la domino. Sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo de Kikyo besándose con Inuyasha la atormento.

 _Puede que él se aburra de esto y la busque a ella... No... No quiero..._

No quería que él se entregara a otra mujer que no fuera ella, especialmente si esa mujer era Kikyo. Relamió sus labios, lubricándolos con saliva suficiente según su criterio y sin medir mucho sus acciones, llevo su miembro a su boca, sintiendo como la carne caliente junto a su gran tamaño, inundaban su boca, sentía que ahora era diminuta a comparación a esa erección. La cabeza del pene la saco de su boca, comenzando a lamerla con todo el placer que podría darle. A decir verdad, se sentía raro sentirlo dentro de su boca, pero los jadeos y gemidos de Inuyasha le hacían pensar que valía totalmente la pena...

Inuyasha hecho la cabeza hacía atrás, gruñendo con verdadero placer... Oh, joder... Se sentía tan bien su boca caliente y su saliva exquisita sobre su miembro y cuando uso su lengua para lamerlo... Vaya... Por inercia, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de la mujer, acariciando sus mechones azabaches para después apretarlos con fuerza, con su otra mano, le ayudaba con su tarea de subir y bajar sobre su miembro. Moviendo su mano de abajo hacia arriba, guiándola.

-¡Ahh! Kagome, se siente bien... Tu boca... -esos jadeos, por dios, esos jadeos la excitaban más. Sentía su sexo humedecerse más, anhelando sentir su atención... Sentir su miembro entrar y salir de ella en una forma apasionada y salvaje, moviendo su cuerpo por completo con cada embestida...

Enrollo levemente su lengua sobre su miembro, para después volver a meterlo en su boca. La saliva que había usado en exceso bajaba por la comisura de sus labios hasta el pasto. Trato de alejarse de él para tomar aire, pues a cada segundo se le dificultaba un poco más. Él alejo la mano "guía" de su cabeza, dejando a su otra mano apretando sus sedosos cabellos. Inuyasha trataba de regularizar su respiración, se sentía tan excitado y a punto de terminar, pero sabía que ella debía de tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar. Bajo su mirada en un vago intento recomponerse, pero al verla jadeando agitadamente, con su lengua afuera con un hilo de saliva que viajaba desde sus labios hasta la punta de su pene. Su lujuria aumento y solo tuvo en mente la saliva de la mujer que aun estaba sobre su miembro...

Sin previo aviso, ella continuo con su labor un poco más recuperada, esta vez, sus movimientos fueran mucho más bruscos y eso él lo noto al instante. Su mandíbula se tenso y volvió a colocar su mano libre sobre su cabeza, esta vez ayudándola con rapidez, metiendo su miembro sin piedad dentro de su boca. No podía evitarlo, el placer le estaba nublando los sentidos y lo último que él quería era que ella se alejara de su lado.

Sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba dentro de su boca, supo que ya era hora de comenzar a darle mucho más placer de agasajo. Con sus dos manos que hasta ahora servían como protector por si al joven le asaltaban ligeros espasmos de placer, comenzó a moverlas con movimientos ascendentes, mientras que seguía el ritmo que el hanyou había marcado con su mano sobre su cabeza. Mechones rebeldes comenzaron a caer desde sus hombros hasta rosar ligeramente su erecto pene. Muchas sensaciones lo estaban embargando a la locura, pero su límite fue cruzado al sentirla como paso de lamer a succionarlo con ganas. Oh, mierda...

-¡Joder! -gimió al sentir como el orgasmo lo llevaba al borde de un abismo negro. Su cuerpo se libero de tanto placer acumulado.

Su semen lleno la boca de la mujer, incluso comenzó a correrle por los bordes de su suave boca, pues Inuyasha aun no se había percatado que tenía su mano sobre la cabeza femenina impidiéndole huir. Kagome respiro dificultosamente por la nariz, pero al sentir que no era suficiente, cerró los ojos tragando el caliente y espeso liquido...

Cuando el hanyou finalmente recobro un poco más la compostura, alejo su mano de la cabeza femenina, mientras que con la que sostenía con fuerza unos cuando mechones, acaricio su cabeza en forma de aprobación por lo genial que se había sentido.

-Diablos, Kagome... Se sintió muy bien. -ronroneo roncamente, pero al no recibir respuesta se alarmo. La levanto por los hombros buscando con la mirada lo que le sucedía.

Ella lucia bien, su respiración que hace momentos era dificultosa, ahora era tranquila. Suspiro aliviado, registrando en su mente la apariencia tan perfecta de la chica. Su flequillo se le pegaba a frente debido al sudor, sus mejillas habían vuelto a ser sonrosadas, pero al ver que su esencia aun seguía en los costados de sus labios sonrió satisfecho. Estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la toalla y le limpio el rostro con cuidado.

El acto de lujuria que ella había cometido le tomo por sorpresa, pero una sorpresa verdaderamente agradable, pero sabía que eso ella no lo había hecho con sus cinco sentidos. Se reprendió mentalmente por haberse aprovechado de un momento de vulnerabilidad en la chica, pero no pudo evitarlo, verla desnuda y que con su cuerpo literalmente le pidiera a gritos que la cogiera, era mucho para su autocontrol.

Se acomodo el kosoude y después le coloco su haori, cubriendo sus partes clave. La cargo al estilo nupcial y fue en busca de las ropas extrañas que ella solía llamar "uniforme" y se encamino a la aldea.

Cuando llego con rapidez a la cabaña de la anciana miko, esta lo recibió con sorpresa. En la cabaña solo se encontraba esa vieja, pero ni rastro de Kikyo, era algo que le agradaba saber. Kaede lo miro con cierto recelo y con tono despectivo le pregunto:

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Le hiciste algo? -Si solo supiera la pobre... quiso reír, pero sabía de sobra que esa miko cuando se lo proponía, podía darle una gran paliza.

-No. -respondió aun que sabía que era mentira. -Detecte a dos youkais cercanos a ella y cuando me dirigí a ellos, ella estaba inconsciente, pero no lograron hacerle nada porque los asesine. -explico colocando a Kagome sobre el futou que Kaede había preparado.

-Ya veo. -Kaede no estaba muy convencida, sabía que había algo que le ocultaba el hombre, pero trato de no insistir tanto... Por ahora. -Ve y busca a Sango, dijo que si no volvía Kagome pronto, iría a buscarla.

No dijo nada y salió rápidamente de la cabaña.

Kaede se giro a la joven miko quien parecía despertarse poco a poco.

-Ya despertaste, que bueno.

-Yo... -Trato de hablar, pero por alguna razón, tenía los músculos de los labios algo entumecidos. Que raro... Y pensándolo mejor, su baca sabía rara... No había un sabor desagradable, pero si uno extraño que por alguna razón no le incomodaba mucho.

-¿Que recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que... Unos ogros que atacaron en las aguas termales... Pero llego Inuyasha a Salvarme... A partir de eso no recuerdo nada. -respondió colocando su mano en su frente, la cabeza le daba vueltas...

-Ya veo. -la anciana se giro y continuo haciendo la cena.

Kagome trato de levantarse del futou, pero al intentarlo, su intimidad le dolió mucho obligándola a volverse a acostar. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su sexo? Quizá fue cuando uno de los ogros la soltó bruscamente y seguramente se golpeo con algo.

Pero aun había un recuerdo borroso en su memoria...

* * *

Inuyasha se sentía satisfecho, incluso después de sentir el hiraikotsu golpeándole la cabeza y escuchar una especie de reprimida y agradecimiento por parte de la joven exterminadora, se sentía feliz. Tal vez se sentía de ese modo al haber logrado un avance con Kagome a pesar de que seguramente había sido obra de una pócima de esos ogros, pues cuando los estaba matando, pudo notar que llevaban muchas pócimas consigo.

Sacudió su cabeza. La época de apareamiento acababa de empezar, pues la noche ya había caído, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía bien. Tal vez por ser un hanyou el efecto de la época de apareamiento no le hacía efecto tan rápido o quizá también era porque Kagome había hecho uno de sus deseos realidad... Se decantaba por la primera opción, pues era más que obvio que nunca tendría suficiente de la muchacha azabache, pero por ahora, estaría satisfecho.

 **Continuara...**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¿Qué hago aquí tan rápido? Me asalto la inspiración de pronto, fue algo raro... Me senté en la computadora a escribir y dije el meme de Monster Inc: "Charles, hoy vengo inspirado"

No sé qué decir... ¡Kagome fue la pervertida en este capítulo! Pobre Inu, le jodieron el plan. ¡Ja ja ja!

 **Angel Sangriento:** ¡Gracias 17-sempai por ayudarme a que esta woman pervertida me perdonara! Y sobre la cura... Aquí todas somas unas pecadoras, no te abstengas r7w7r. Sobre el FanArt ¡¿HARIAS ESO POR MI?! ¡Me siento importante y querida! ¡Nadie nunca me había querido tanto! **(Por eso no tienes pareja)** ¡No te metas, que estoy muy feliz! ¡Por su pollo que acepto ese FanArt mamuh! ¡Y obviamente por tu canción, no lo dudes, yo pagaría esos millones por escucharla! Especialmente esa parte del bóxer me mato XD. ¡Nos vemos pequeña moffin pecadora ;D!

 **C2r3i4s5t6a7l8:** ¡Espero que este capítulo también valga la espera de algo zukulemto!

 **Guest:** ¡zuculencia por ahí, zuculencia por acá, zuculencia por delante y zuculencia por detrás!

 **Yani Anderson:** ¡No fue con mala intensión el retraso de la zuculencia, lo juro por las copias baratas de ahí! **_(¡EH!)_** Y perdón por las frustraciones, juro que a partir de aquí ya hay más perversión 7w7... O al menos en casi todos... Se lo que se siente que te esmeres en un reviw y que no te den ni los buenos días (inserte pacman triste) Pero no creo que Shippo vuelva a traumarse con... _(¿Entonces que es ese capítulo de ahí?)_ ¡SHHH! ¡Aun no deben de saber! Quizá a Kikyo no la verán en un tiempecito, pero créanme que esa mujer en lo último que piensa es en rendirse (?) ¡Espero que con esto sacie sus ganas de perversión!... Por cierto, a mí también me corren del convento de monjas... Especialmente si se enteran que escribo esto ¡Ja ja! ¡Nos vemos!

¡El próximo capitulo se viene fuerte!... Literalmente 7w7r

¡ADIOS!


	10. Por poco…

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Por poco…**

Les gustara o no, Inuyasha debía estar libre en este periodo de tiempo, pues la época de apareamiento estaba entrando en su apogeo y los demonios que venían a atacar la aldea en busca de mujeres aumentaba. Pero el gran problema de todo esto era que Inuyasha cuando podía aprovechaba y le tocaba las partes nobles a Kagome logrando que esta soltara un chillido cada vez que sentía como él la tocaba y por consecuencia alertaba a todos los cercanos. Era un problema vigilar el medio demonio para que no hiciera algo indebido tan pronto.

Kagome no podía irse a su época debido a los demonios que rondaban la zona y lograban sobrepasar la barrera que había puesto Miroku, además… habían destruido el pozo. Podían ir y arreglarlo pero con los demonios cerca era un problema y el mayor demonio que no les permitía dejar ir a la joven azabache se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede mientras devoraba con la mirada a la joven futurista mientras comían.

-Un poco más de decencia Inuyasha, por favor. –pidió Kaede al ver como el albino se relamía los labios ante una Kagome incomoda moviendo las piernas sin darse cuenta.

-No puedo evitarlo, esas piernas me incitan a hacer una y mil cosas con ellas… -Kagome al ver la mirada tan sugestiva simplemente se sonrojo y evito su mirada.

El silencio se instauro entre ellos. Ya era costumbre que el medio demonio le lanzara esa clase de sugerencias a Kagome en cualquier momento del día.

-¿Y cómo va con la traducción de los pergaminos Kaede-sama? –pregunto Miroku observando a la anciana mujer seriamente.

-Admito que estoy traduciéndolos muy lentamente, pero debo tomarme mi tiempo para tener un margen de error y corregir algunas cosas, pero también el tiempo hiso de las suyas y algunas partes no se leen tan bien como me gustaría. –confeso lentamente. Kagome sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la idea de que pronto los pergaminos terminarían de traducirse y por lo tanto la cura estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Quería que él se curara? ¿O sería tan egoísta para quererlo para sí misma? Quería que él se quedara con ella como lo estaba haciendo últimamente, no mirar a otra mujer que no fuera ella… Pero sus principios éticos le reprochaban esos pensamientos pues él no estaba del todo consciente de sus acciones y ella no quería que todo se diera de esa forma…

-¿Usted qué opina Kagome-sama? –la pregunta de Miroku la tomo desprevenida y dio un respingo.

-¿Sobre qué? –trato de disimular su sorpresa, pero seguro que lo hiso muy mal porque escucho las risa tan masculina de Inuyasha… Dios, como amaba esa risa…

-No estas muy presente en la conversación, Kagome-chan. –se sintió apenada al verse descubierta por Sango y lo demostró jugando con el dobladillo de su falda.

-Yo… estaba pensando en otra cosa… ¿De qué hablaban? –mierda. Seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que se escuchaba muy nerviosa, pero gracias al cielo nadie le cuestiono nada, pero volvió a escuchar esa risa varonil. Grandioso, si no eran sus pensamientos distrayéndola, era Inuyasha riéndose encantadoramente.

-Sobre que pergamino quieres que se termine de traducir antes. –respondió Kaede ocultando muy bien sus ganas de reír también ante el comportamiento tan nervioso de la muchacha.

-Oh… Supongo que… ¿Es lo mismo? No sabemos bien cuál es el que tiene Inuyasha y… -diablos… su mirada dorada no dejaba de observarla y se sentía de alguna forma indefensa ante ella y eso la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

 _No me mires así…_

Sus pensamientos no fueron escuchados y aun podía seguir sintiendo esa mirada pesada sobre ella. Le gustaba, pero le incomodaba mucho. ¿Era normal? Eso suponía, las hormonas a esa edad no ayudaban mucho en estos temas.

-¡Kaede-sama! –una mujer de aproximadamente unos 16 años entro corriendo y agitada a la cabaña. -¡Los demonios…! –esa mujer no termino su frase porque de inmediato fue tirada hacia atrás saliendo del lugar bruscamente.

El grupo salió corriendo de la cabaña con sus armas respectivas.

-¡KYAAA! –ese grito fue de Kagome, pero no fue por ningún demonio malvado, solo había sido Inuyasha que le había dado una nalgada al salir de la cabaña. -¡No es momento de juegos!

-Tu trasero me llamo. –trato de justificarse y a pesar de que era una justificación pobre, ella lo dejo pasar por la situación.

Sin darse cuenta aquella mujer que había ido a pedirles ayudar momentos antes se estaba ferrando fuertemente a una piedra mientras era jalada por el demonio queriéndosela llevar.

-¡Suéltala! –fue la orden de Sango antes de lanzar el hiraikotsu y destrozar al demonio rápidamente. La mujer no dudo ni un segundo más y corrió con el resto de aldeanos que hacían lo mismo.

Más demonios aparecieron y atacaron al resto del equipo. Inuyasha y Miroku fueron acorralados por más demonios. Lo extraño era que esos demonios tenían una complexión muy fina… Parecían casi hembras... Miroku no podía usar el agujero negro e Inuyasha no podía usar a tessaiga con todos sus poderes destructivos porque apuntaran donde apuntaran ambos, terminarían con media aldea. Shippo no podía usar su fuego fatuo con tantos enemigos por lo que también termino acorralado por la horda de demonios

Mientras tanto Sango y Kagome fueron acorraladas por más demonios, pero estos a comparación de resto, parecían más toscos. Inmediatamente la exterminadora supo que se trataban de machos y eso le helo la espalda, esto no era bueno…

-¡Aléjense! –advirtió la joven exterminadora mientras los amenazaba con el hiraikotsu y Kagome le ayudaba amenazando con sus flechas sagradas… Esos demonios apreciaban sus vidas menos de lo que pensaban…

-¿Piensan que las dejaremos así como así? –la voz de ultratumba de uno de los demonios le causo miedo a Kagome. –Ustedes son las hembras que nos satisfaceran.

-¿Perdón? –Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente.

La castaña miro a su amiga colocando una mano frente a ella en modo protector. Aun no le comentaban nada de la época de apareamiento, solo le habían dicho que esos demonios buscaban personas en estas épocas para "complacerse", no le dijeron el sentido literal de la palabra. Suficiente tenía lidiando con Inuyasha como para agregarle que debía cuidar su cuerpo de otros demonios en ese sentido.

Kagome lanzo una flecha en dirección a un demonio, desintegrándolo al instante. Ambas pensaron que las dejarían porque esos seres lo pensarían dos veces, pero se tragaron sus palabras al ver como cerraban más el círculo.

Sango suspiro. Lanzo el hiraikotsu matando a bastantes demonios, pero en el trayecto del boomerang en ir y venir, los demonios las tacaron, obligando a la joven exterminadora a dejar a su fiel arma de lado y atacar con la espada. Kagome como podía lanzaba flechas a los enemigos. Todo iba a favor de ellas.

-¿Eh?... –pronuncio la sacerdotisa en tono bajo. ¡Sus flechas se habían acabado totalmente! ¡No podía hacer nada!

-¡Kagome! –su amiga le grito asustada al ver que un demonio parecido a un felino enorme tomaba a la azabache con una mano de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame! –ordeno dando patadas, pero la fuerza de ese ser era mayor a la de ella. La apretó un poco logrando desmayarla.

Sango trato de ayudar a su amiga, pero descuido su espalda y le costó lo mismo que a su amiga, soltó la espada de la impresión y dio un gemido de dolor. Antes de desmayarse grito con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-¡AYUDA!

Los hombres se giraron alertados por el grito femenino. Sus rostros palidecieron al ver como la bola de demonios que las rodeaban y que aun seguían vivos, se iban al interior del bosque. Las chicas ya no estaban indicando que se las habían llevado.

-¡No es bueno distraerse en una pelea! –una de los demonios trato de lamer a Miroku y este en un acto ágil le lanzo un pergamino en la cabeza destruyéndola.

-El juego termino. –Inuyasha mostro su espada de una manera tan lúgubre que hasta a Miroku le dio un poco de miedo.

¡Al diablo el pedacito de aldea que iba a destruir! ¡Ya no quedaba nadie ahí pare quejarse!

El Kaze no kisu fue lanzado y de inmediato las hembras demonio fueron derrotadas.

Kirara dejo que Miroku lo montara e Inuyasha se había adelantado rápidamente en eso.

El monje sintió que se les olvidaba algo… Giro su cabeza y se encontró a Shippo lleno de rasguños, mascas de labial y sus ropas desarregladas. ¿Lo habían violado? No creía, solo estaba desmayado y delirando.

Ahora él y apostaría que también Inuyasha, solo tenían una cosa en la cabeza: Las chicas.

Kirara emprendió su camino y con ayuda de su olfato comenzó a guiar al monje en dirección a su ama.

* * *

Las hordas de demonios se habían separado, unos cuantos se llevaron a Sango por su lado y el resto se había llevado a Kagome a un lugar aun más apartado.

Un zangoloteó fue lo que la despertó. Los ojos demoniacos la miraban lascivamente y eso le dio aun más miedo. No estaba solo ese felino, por lo menos habían otros cuatro demonios de razas que no deseaba adivinar.

-¡Quítense de encima! –ordeno la joven mientras empujaba el grotesco cuerpo con brazos y piernas, sin embargo, ese monstro era mucho más fuerte y pesado que ella, provocando que solo soltara quejidos y la sonrisa enorme de ese felino.

-Eres una tonta si crees que te dejaremos ir. Primero debes hacer algo a cambio. –ella sintió miedo, los demás demonios la miraban igual que ese felino y eso le daba mucho miedo.

-¡No! ¡Aléjense! –pidió furiosa.

Esto estaba yendo por mal camino… No debía ser una adivina para reconocer esa mirada de los demonios… Quiso gritar y pedir ayuda al sentir como uno de esos demonios con aspecto de ogro la tomaba de las manos y las agarraba con fuerza detrás de su espalda mientras que el felino la tomaba de las piernas para que no lo fuera a patear.

-Eso es, retuércete, es más divertido. –Kagome se detuvo con miedo. Si se seguía moviendo esos monstros la lastimarían, debía ver las cosas de otro ángulo… ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡NO QUIERIA QUEDARSE QUIETA CON ESAS COSAS A SU ALREDEDOR!

-¡AYUDA! –fue lo primero que pensó, su instinto de supervivencia estaba fallando horrible.

-Aunque pidas ayuda, nadie vendrá y si vienen, nos los comemos. –explico tranquilamente otro demonio de apariencia de gusano.

Ver esas cosas le daban ganas de purificarlos correr, pero su arco y flechas no estaban, además aun no podía invocar campos espirituales como Kaede.

-¡Suéltenme! –ella no pensaba desistir tan fácilmente.

Con una fuerza que ni ella sabía de donde salió, le dio un cabezazo al ogro que agarraba sus manos. Trato de liberarse, pero ese demonio no cedió y a cambio le apretó las manos lastimándola.

-¡Déjenme! ¡NO! –chillo al ver su blusa del uniforme siendo desgarrada por una garra del felino, partiéndola por la mitad. El demonio arqueo sus cejas aparentemente molesto.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? –ella volvió a removerse inquieta cuando ese felino puso sus garras sobre su brasier. –No importa. –finalmente su sujetador fue destruido y era turno de su falda. –Eres una puta, poniéndote esta clase de prendas tan indecentes. –Kagome volvió a gritar, quería que alguien viniera y la ayudara, no quería que esa cosa la siguiera tocando…

Uno de los demonios aparentemente molesto por sus gritos se acerco a ella con toda la intención de golpearla, pero fue derribado en un estruendo.

-¡Hermano! –uno de ellos trato de ir y ayudar al youkai inerte en el suelo pero fue partido en pedazos.

-¿Qué…? –el otro demonio que parecía una especie de jabalí fue cortado en cuatro.

Los demonios que la tenían presa la soltaron de inmediato, el resto habían sido asesinados y ahora les tocaba a ellos. El ogro trato de correr pero fue decapitado. Mientras tanto el felino había comenzado a correr con la vaga esperanza de sobrevivir a esa masacre que alguien estaba cometiendo, no quería ni olisquear el aire, no deseaba darse vuelta atrás para que el asesino tuviera más ventaja sobre él, pero fue inútil, pronto el cadáver del felino con un agujero en el cráneo cayo al césped.

Kagome chillo del miedo pero pronto volvió a tomar un poco de valentía después de su shock.

-Kagome. –ella se giro para ver a su salvador. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Inuyasha. Había llegado justo a tiempo…

-¡Inuyasha! –no lo pensó mucho y se le lanzo a los brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente y enterrando su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

La sangre aun le hervía de rabia a Inuyasha al ver como esos demonios trataron de abusar de la joven azabache, quería despedazarlos poco a poco para que sufrieran, pero no quería dejar mucho tiempo a Kagome. Ahora la joven lo abrazaba… Diablos… Ella acababa de pasar por algo que la asusto y él solo podía pensar en como los pechos de ella se apretaban contra su torso. Era exquisito y mierda… No debía pensarlo, pero su trasero no se quedaba atrás.

-Joder… Kagome, tu cuerpo… -ella se separo ligeramente de él sin comprender nada… ¿No será…?

-¡Perdón! –la joven se disculpo de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos para cubrir un poco su pecho descubierto. ¡¿Cómo se le había olvidado?!

Trato de alejarse, pero pronto sintió como era atraída a él nuevamente, pegándose por completo. Sonrojada, trato de liberarse del fiero agarre del ambarino, pero estaba demás decir que él le ganaba abismalmente en fuerza. Sus garras comenzaron a colarse por su espalda con la clara intención de quitarle lo que le quedaba de blusa y sujetador.

-¡E-espera! –pidió bajando un poco la cabeza apenada y colocando sus manos entre ellos para alejarlo un poco.

-No puedo pequeña… Ya no… -sintió que el corazón podía salirse en ese mismo momento y se quedo paralizada ante las palabras tan vergonzosas que el albino de estaba dando. Inuyasha no desaprovecho la oportunidad y en un descuido le quito la blusa dejando sus apetecibles pechos a su total merced. Él se relamió y ella lo miro incrédula. –I-Inuyasha… No… -pidió nuevamente desviando la mirada.

No era la primera vez que él veía sus pechos, pero eso no le quitaba que ella estuviera apenada… Especialmente cuando él le dedicaba esa mirada de lujuria y deseo.

Se removió inquieta entre sus brazos tratando de encontrar una salida o algo. Inuyasha solo sonrió ligeramente al ver sus intentos en vano, le divertía y de alguna forma le excitaba ver que trataba de "resistirse", porque era obvio que ella no estaba usando toda su fuerza… Incluso si ella la usaba, él no tenía pensado dejarla ir.

-No te muevas. –ordeno bajando su cabeza y colocarla en el hueco de su cuello aspirando ese delicioso aroma característico de ella… Comenzó a lamer la piel expuesta para después comenzar a morder levemente. Sus manos comenzaron a arder. Trato de aplacar el deseo paseándolas por su cintura, caderas y piernas, pero fue inútil.

Se separo de ella y antes de que Kagome reaccionara ya la tenía acorralada contra un árbol. Por pudor trato de cubrirse sus senos pero fueron capturadas con una mano del hombre y como se las arreglo las coloco tras su espalda de ella. Por la posición en la que estaban ahora no solo él tenía acceso a sus pechos, ahora estos se veían mucho más apetecibles a la vista deseosa de él.

Kagome lo miro temerosa y avergonzada. Se sentía muy expuesta como en su vida y no podía hacer nada… Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de él y no podía decir la palabra de subyugación porque simplemente no podía hablar.

-Te vez preciosa… -murmuro roncamente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. No debía de sentirse avergonzada, pero no podía evitarlo…

-I-Inuyasha… -trato de hablar con él, de convencerlo… Él no le hiso mucho caso y bajo la cara a sus pechos.

Lamio la piel blanca mientras escuchaba como la mujer suspiraba. El aire caliente golpeaba contra su orejita y eso lo excito mucho. Su miembro despertó deseoso de poder restregarse y estar dentro de ella… Su mano libre comenzó a masajear el seno libre. Su boca aun no llegaba al pezón, deseaba torturarla un poco simplemente para verla retorcerse.

-E-espera… Por favor… -rogo tratando de liberarse en vano de su fiero agarre. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y antes de caerse por la inestabilidad en sus piernas, el albino la tomo por los muslos y subió sus piernas para enredarlas en su cadera sin dejar de lamer su pezón.

Kagome gimió. Su intimidad ya estaba húmeda, pero al sentir la erección de él contra su sexo fue delicioso… Aun con la ropa se sentía placentero, no entendía porque… Inuyasha le soltó las manos y ella tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo por el cuello…

Estaba mal sucumbir ante él cuando se lo había prometido a la anciana Kaede, pero no podía evitarlo… De pronto subió su cara alejándola se sus pechos y centrando su mirada dorada llena de lujuria en sus ojos marrones… Esa mirada era tan preciosa y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en ella… Él a beso bruscamente, su lengua de adentro en su boca y ella con un jadeo lo recibió complacida… Ese beso de alguna forma le hacía querer mandar todo a la mierda…

-I-Inu…yasha… -trataba de hablar entre el beso, pero parecía que él no quería parar, cada vez más robándole más el aliento y sus pocas ganas de parar… Lo sentía por la anciana Kaede, pero el medio demonio había sabido jugar bien y ella no pudo resistirse a sus encantos…

Él se hinco causando que su erección se clavara un poco más contra las bragas húmedas de Kagome. Las sensaciones la hacían mojarse aun más… Sentir sus manos viajando de sus caderas a sus pechos le hacían querer mover sus caderas contra la de él.

Inuyasha no desaprovecho, todo lo que había hecho para seducirla estaba dando sus frutos, no ponía tanta resistencia como antes… Debía aprovechar…

Se alejo un poco de ella quien gimió en protesta, pego su cuerpo un poco más a él… ¿Tanto tiempo seduciéndola para alejarla ahora? ¡Ni loca!

-Pervertida. –jadeo excitado abrazándola por las caderas, pegándola un poco más a él.

Sentir su erección contra su intimidad era algo muy placentero… Tal vez ya era una pervertida…

-Inuyasha… Yo… -Kagome oculto su rostro en el cuello masculino sin dejar de abrazarlo… Quería mover las caderas, pero de alguna forma quería saber el siguiente movimiento del albino.

-Mueve tu cuerpo… -pidió casi en un rugido silencioso. Asintió ligeramente, acomodo un poco mejor sus piernas en una posición que le permitiera mejor movilidad y comenzó a mecerse contra él.

La sensación era indescriptible. Él se sentí tan duro contra ella que solo tenía más ganas de ir más rápido. Dio pequeños saltitos alternando entre las mecidas. Comenzó a gemir en voz alta, no podía morderse él labio y mucho menos al sentir sus palmas calientes de él sobre su trasero, ayudándola a moverse al mismo ritmo que había marcado.

Dejo de moverla para concentrarse mejor en apretar su trasero. Dio un gritito y continúo moviendo las caderas más fervientemente. Él también comenzó a jadear sin dejar de estrujar su trasero, aprecia muy entretenido con eso.

Ahora no solo era su intimidad, sino que los senos de ella se estaban rozando también contra su pecho. La tela le estorbaba… Dejo de apretar su trasero y le dio un leve apretón en las caderas para pedirle que se detuviera un momento.

Kagome no dijo nada, lo observo embelesada, las mejillas sonrojadas y respirando fuertemente. Ella trato de aplacar su deseo… No pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia pecho masculino. Él se estaba quitando el haori y kosoude. Miro cada acto que él hacía y la forma en que sus musculas reaccionaban con el movimiento… Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo sus deseos de pasar su lengua por su clavícula… Inuyasha el hombre más atractivo que había visto…

-Me gusta que me mires así solo a mí. –confeso Inuyasha mientras volvía a acorralarla contra el árbol.

-A mi… También… -él sonrió y volvió a pegarla contra él. Ahora sus pezones erectos se clavaban deliciosamente contra su pecho, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir. La tomo de las nalgas y comenzó a moverla nuevamente.

Kagome comenzó a imitarlo, siguiendo el movimiento que ahora él había marcado, siendo algo un poco más rápido que el anterior.

Kagome no lo resistió más, abrazo a Inuyasha por la espalda y mientras el placer incrementaba, clavo sus uñas en la piel caliente se su espalda. Él gruño en respuesta, pero no era de dolor, era de deseo.

-¡Inuyasha! –gimió la joven sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba al orgasmo. Sus uñas lo rasguñaron y un grito abandono su garganta.

Él no se quedo atrás, gruño fuertemente, apretando una de sus nalgas con una mano mientras la otra se apretaba en su cabello.

Kagome trato de normalizar su respiración e Inuyasha no se lo permitió, besándola y usando su lengua para seguir seduciéndola. La mente de Kagome estaba en blanco… No quería pensar en nada más que no fuera en como las manos de Inuyasha trataban de buscar sus senos. Una de sus garras llego a su objetivo mientras la otra se marcaba uno nuevo: Su intimidad.

Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar al dobladillo de su falda escolar. No tuvo tiempo de reclamar al escuchar como la tela era desgarrada. Ágilmente le quito lo que antes era su falda y la lanzo lejos, dejándola solo con bragas.

Ahora no le importo mucho tener bragas rosas, solo le importo abrazarse aun más a él, disfrutado de las sensaciones de ser tocada tan íntimamente por él.

La mano de Inuyasha logro colarse entre ambos cuerpos, roso su vientre dirigiéndose lentamente a su sexo. Ella estaba deseosa, no entendía como después de llegar al orgasmo aun quería más del hanyou… mucho más…

Su beso se volvió más fogoso, sus lenguas se enredaban desesperadas. La mano en su seno lo movía bruscamente, sin contemplación. Y la otra estaba por rosar sus bragas… La expectación hiso que se mojara aun más cuando escucharon un grito.

-¡Kagome-chan!

-¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha maldijo mentalmente a sus amigos. ¿No podían venir en un momento mejor? Tuvo el repentino deseo de ahorcarlos lentamente para después volver con Kagome y seguir en donde habían dejado todo.

-Inuyasha… -su respiración era irregular y su mirada achocolatada pedía más… Tal vez…

 **¡Ni se te ocurra Inuyasha!**

El gruñido de advertencia de Kirara solo hiso que suspirara pesadamente. No quería separarse de Kagome, pero la gata sabía bien que era lo que estaban haciendo y seguramente por eso le había gruñido en forma de aviso.

-Creo… Creo que debemos parar… ¿Verdad? –pregunto la joven cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos.

-Maldición… -mascullo Inuyasha pasándole su haori para que se vistiera.

-Inuyasha…

-No te desilusiones pequeña. –murmuro acercándose a ella. –Seguiremos más pronto de lo que crees. –Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se encendían cuando sintió como él la beso de una forma no tan tierna, pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

Se separo de ella para ir por lo que quedaba de la ropa de ella muchacha mientras ella se cubría lo mejor posible con el haori.

-¡Ahí están! –Sango se acerco a ellos notablemente preocupada. Su cabello estaba suelto, pero fuera de eso estaba bien.

-Creímos que no los encontraríamos nunca. –Miroku se bajo del lomo de la gran gata demoniaca junto con Sango.

-¿Están bien? –pregunto Kagome preocupada al ver que Miroku tenía algunas heridas no tan graves.

-Logre salvar a Sango y matamos a los demonios. –explico rápidamente el monje.

-¡Pero Kagome-chan! –la joven exterminadora se acerco cogiendo a su amiga al verla con solo el haori de ratas de fuego. Con el seño fruncido giro su vista al hanyou quien sintió miedo en su columna. –Inuyasha… ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué su ropa está rota?

-¿Y por que tu ropa esta desarreglada amigo mío? –puto monje que solo quería quedar bien con la castaña.

-¡Khe! No es asunto suyo. –Sango tuvo deseos de golpearlo, pero Kagome la tomo del brazo.

-Estoy bien Sango-chan, nada paso. –la exterminadora vio como su amiga le sonreía dulcemente… Por esa vez lo dejaría pasar.

-Volvamos a la aldea. –aconsejo el monje mientras veía a las mujeres asentir.

Ellas se subieron al lomo de Kirara mientras los muchachos se iban corriendo a la aldea.

Inuyasha se había arreglado el kosoude, pero aun podía sentir esas pequeñas manos y la forma en que lo rasguñaron…

 _Seguiremos el juego más pronto de lo que crees… Ka-go-me…_

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

¡Lamento tardarme! PERO, tuvo desilusión amorosa (inserte pacman bien pinshi triste) Pero bueno, ¿Qué importa? ¡Más tiempo para mis shipps raros y seguir escribiendo estas cosas (?)

De verdad, han pasado tantas cosas desde que actualice la última vez… La que está relacionada con Inuyasha es que… ¡MI SEMPAI ME NOTICEO! ¡NO PUEDO! Un día estaba bien Agustín Iturbide en mi cama mientras veía tumblr porque yo había comenzado a seguir a esa personita unos meses atras y cuando menos leí que alguien le pregunto que fic recomendaría… ¡Y RECOMENDO UNO MIO! ¡No puedo! ¡Gracias **lenbarboza** por noticearme! *corazón*

¡Ahora sí! ¡Al capítulo!

Esta idea la tenía desde hace muuucho tiempo, y de hecho iba a ser aun mas zukulenta 7W7, pero decidí que esa zukulencia la guardaría para más adelante pequeñas pervertidas (porque estoy segura que todas son mujeres, sino corríjanme). Y por poco… Inuyasha casi lo consigue… Otra vez…

 **Angel Sangriento** **:** 7W7r… ¡Sorpréndeme con el FanArt! (como dice Linguini XD) Tu no mas dale a esa imaginación locochona que tienes :3… Y… ¡¿Cómo predijiste lo que iba a pasar?! ¡O una de dos! O eres una bruja adivina o eres tan pervertida como yo 7W7… ¡Esa canción que hiciste no le pude sacar de la cabeza por una semana y de hecho la cantaba cuando estaba aburrida en clase! No me arrepiento de mis pecados :"v. ¡No vemos!... Y por cierto… Espero el nuevo capítulo de "Numero desconocido" ;)

 **Monserrat Miranda** **:** ¡Tendrán ese lemon más pronto de lo que creen! (No soy una política que promete cosas y no las cumple… Eso espero…) ¡Besos!

 **serena tsukino chiba** **:** Con "la costal" te refieres a Kikyo… ¡Pues casi! Se lo merecería por interrumpirlos en momentos de zukulencia 7w7. ¡Espero que también te gustara este capítulo! ¡Abrazos!

 **Saiko666** **:** Creo que esto tampoco era lo que esperabas… ¡No me mates!... El capitulo muy corto… Puede ser… O tal vez te entretuviste leyendo mucho lo zukulento 7w7. Esa perra esta loca negro (?)… Y sobre lo de Inuyasha… Es la fantasía de cualquier hombre ¡Niéguenlo! Y creo que no se aprovecho no porque Kagome estuviera drogada, sino por el hechizo… Eso creo… ¡Abrazos!

 **C2r3i4s5t6a7l8** **:** ¡Perdona si no era lo que esperabas! ¡Juro que se recompensara en menos de lo que canta un gallo! ¡Solo paciencia! ¡Besos!

 **Nicolet DL:** ¡Gracias! ¡No vemos!

 **Guest:** No te mueras tan rápido por favor *inserte corazón*. ¡Besos!

¡El siguiente capítulo no tendrá mucha zukulencia, pero por lo menos las hará reír!... ¡MENTES MORBOSAS!

¡ADIOS!


	11. Huida

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Huida.**

Sus manos traviesas juguetearon con sus pezones torturandolos apretandolos a placer, sus cartas bordeaban el contorno de sus senos y gimió nuevamente. Inuyasha le robó un beso, metiendo su lengua bruscamente en su boca, obligándola a unir su lengua con la suya. Jadeo complacida sintiendo como una garra traviesa traviesa bajaba rozando su piel hasta sus piernas. Ella gimoteo enrrollando sus manos en su cuello y su cabello plateado.

-No te contengas, quiero escuchar tus gemidos... -su voz ronca y demandante la mojaron más, trato de mover sus caderas por impulso, el acto hizo que se rosara contra su miembro despertado, sintiéndolo duro. Sus piernas a los costados de la cadera masculina temblaron de placer y soltó el aire pesadamente. -Eso es... Quiero escucharte gemir... -él colocó sus manos sobre sus bragas y comenzó a explorar, moviendo sus cartas insistentemente, humedeciendo la zona.

-I-Inuyasha... -Kagome volvió a unir sus labios con los del hombre tratando de descargar las sensaciones con su boca.

Inconscientemente estaba rozando su cadera con el pene del ambarino y él le siguió los movimientos, alejando su mano de su seno la colocó en su trasero. Sus manos en sus partes nobles le hicieron soltar un grito lleno de lujuria. La boca masculina bajo a su cuello y comenzó a lamer desesperado la piel, rosando sus colmillos y alternando con succiones con toda la intención de dejarle marca.

Con sus piernas y manos se aferró al cuerpo caliente del hanyou, pegando su pecho contra sus senos. Ambos estaban casi desnudos, lo único que evitaba que esos movimientos eróticos se convirtieran en estocadas feroces era la hakama de él y sus bragas de ella.

No podía más, el placer se fusionaba y las embestidas de Inuyasha eran perfectas... Estaba por llegar al orgasmo escuchando como él también gemía y gruñía contra su oído... No podía mas... Iba a acabar...

-¡Kagome! ¡A desayunar! -Sota suspiró desde las escaleras, ya era la tercera vez que le llamaba y no contestaba. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana y abrió la puerta encontrandola babeando mientras dormía y se reía tontamente. Tomo un pantalón y se lo lanzó.

Kagome al sentir el impacto de la mezclilla se cayó de la cama gritando.

-Levantate hermana, llegarás tarde a la escuela. -despues de decir eso el niño salió del cuarto.

Kagome aún aturdida miró a todos lados descubriendo que no estaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede ni con Inuyasha sobre ella excitandola... Solo había sido un sueño...

Suspiró en el suelo... No era la primera vez que tenia un sueño así sobre el joven hanyou... Desde que ella regreso a su casa aproximadamente hace cuatro días no dejaba de tener esos sueños donde ella e Inuyasha eran los protagonistas...

Se levantó de su lugar y se sintió húmeda, entre sus piernas se sentia extraño, indicando que estaba excitada... No era la primera vez que despertaba así y dudaba que fuera la última...

Tomo el pomo de la puerta para ir al baño y limpiarse, pero su intimidad palpitaba reclamando atención. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba el reloj y luego a la puerta de su cuarto...

No sería la primera vez que se masturbaba... No después de tener un gran y placentero orgasmo con Inuyasha en aquel árbol...

El tiempo era poco, pero en el estado en que estaba no tardaría en acabar... Le colocó seguro a su puerta y se volvió a dirigir a su cama.

* * *

Inuyasha gruñó nuevamenteienttas miraba inconforme el lazo en su cuello. Tenía tantas ganas de cortarlo pero no era tonto, esa cosa lo iba a quemar y a obligarlo a desmayarse durante un buen rato. Se sentía como un puto perro así, ni siquiera tenía a tessaiga porque esa maldita puta se la había quitado.

-Maldita puta. -la insulto por nuevamente observando cómo ella tenía el otro extremo del lazo violeta.

-Pronto dejaras de decirme así. -dijo secamente Kikyo mientras seguía su andar a la cabaña de Kaede.

-Sigue soñando zorra.

Poco después de la partida de Kagome -de la cual Inuyasha tuvo que ser encerrado para no seguirla y hacerle de todo tipo de cosas pervertidas- Kikyo había regresado a la aldea argumentando que ayudaría a su hermana menor a traducir los pergaminos. Él sabía que no solo lo hacía por eso, esa desgraciada lo quería para ella, mala suerte... Él solo quería a una mujer y esa mujer estaba solo atravesando el pozo y no podía ir por ella.

Inuyasha entro junto a Kikyo a la cabaña de Kaede donde la anciana estaba escribiendo lo traducido en una nueva hoja. Cuando Kikyo le quitó la cuerda rápidamente trato de escapar, pero una vez como en todos esos días, ella le colocó esa jodida barrera de mierda que tanto él odiaba. Movio su nariz en un intento de disminuir el dolor del impacto.

-Te ayudaré Kaede. -la hermana mayor se sentó cerca de la barrera y tomo entre sus manos el pergamino de "Amor". Ya no faltaba mucho para terminar de traducir ambos pergaminos y encontrar la cura de Inuyasha.

 _Pronto volverás a mi... Inuyasha..._ -penso Kikyo escribiendo y resumiendo la información.

Los minutos pasaron y ambas sacerdotisas seguían en su labor... Pronto en rostro de la mujer de barro cambio, abriendo los ojos y leyendo una y otra vez aquel pedazo de papel en sus manos.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha.

Esa desgraciada leyó algo que no le gusto. ¿Podía ser que a él si? Deseaba que si, de lo contrario no sabría explicar ese semblante en la sacerdotisa.

-Hermana. -llamo Kaede. -Necesito ayuda.

La mujer asintió y se acercó a su hermana menor con la esperanza de que la cura no fuera tan desagradable como el pergamino que ella acababa de leer y traducir. No iba a permitir que él hiciera _eso_ para curarse.

Santo y Shippo entraron en la cabaña y al ver a las dos sacerdotisas concentradas procuraron no hacer mucho ruido.

La curiosidad de Shippo lo orillo a leer la traducción en el suelo. Arqueo una ceja al no entender del todo bien.

-Sango. - la aludida se giró al pequeño zorro. -¿Que significa "poseer al objetivo"? No lo entiendo.

Las tres mujeres miraron al niño con un semblante impasible, especialmente la mirada de Kikyo deseaba matar al mocoso por leer en voz alta.

Inuyasha sonrió socárron... Eso era interesante...

* * *

-¡Confiesa Kagome! -gritaron Eri y Yuka golpeando la mesa y llamando la atención del resto de clientes del restaurante.

-Chicas, por favor... Más bajo... -rogo la azabache queriendo huir de ahí mismo mientras Ayumi se aguantaba la risa.

-¡No podemos bajar la voz! -grito Eri.

-¡Al menos no hasta que nos contestes Kagome! -le siguió Yuka.

Había sido una descuidada por estar pensando tanto en Inuyasha y su comportamiento lujurioso que se le salió preguntar si a alguna de sus amigas ya había pasado por algo similar; el punto fue que la conversación derivó de otra y luego otra y al final le habían rascado al tema inicial.

-Además, ¿no dices que él ya rechazo a su novia? -pregunto Eri sentándose en su lugar finalmente.

-Pues si... Pero...

-No te cortes Kagome, es normal. -animo Yuka.

Sabía que era normal. ¡Lo sabía bien! ¡Esas clases de sexualidad si dejaban hueya! Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir pena al hablar de ese tema... En su tiempo a ellos les enceñaban sobre el noviazgo o para más fácil una noche de locura... Pero en el tiempo de Inuyasha no era así, lo sabía bien... Pero no podía evitar que el carmin regresará a sus mejillas con imaginarse a él entrando en ella miéntras gemía y jadeaba en su oído...

Yuka al ver a su amiga pensativa y con el rostro rojo suspiró.

-¿Ya lo han hecho o no? -la muchacha se acercó a la azabache y le susurró en su oído la pregunta que las tenía discutiendo desde hace rato. Las demás también se unieron y escucharon con atención a Kagome.

-N-no... Nosotros...

-¿Pero lo han intentado? -Eri ahora interrogaba a Kagome. La pobre azabache asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Las tres amigas se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron.

Eso le dió miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Después de pagar la cuenta salieron del restaurante y jalonearon a Kagome a una dirección desconocida, prácticamente la estaban arrastrando mientras ellas cuchicheaban cosas entre ellas.

Cuando Kagome leyó el nombre del local, donde sus amigas aparentemente querían meterla, casi se cae de espaldas al comenzar a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.

"Farmacia".

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ahora tenía más razones de huir de ahí.

Trato de zafarce del agarre de sus amigas, pero le fue imposible, designándose cuando entraron en aquel local.

-Bienvenidas a la farmacia "Gomas". ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -la mujer de tez morena tras un pequeño mostrador las recibió sonriendo ligeramente.

-Buenas tardes. -saludaron las cuatro.

-¿Nos puede recomendar algún condón? -pregunto Yuka sin rodeos logrando un sonrojo en Kagome.

-¿Condón? ¿Para cual de las cuatro? -las tres "traidoras" señalaron rápidamente a Kagome quién deseaba morirse ahí mismo o desaparecer por completo...Ahora la idea de ir al pozo sonaba tentadora... -Ahora entiendo porque pareces jitomate.

-Chicas... Por favor, no hace falta esto... -rogo la azabache viendo como la muchacha no mayor de 20 años se dirigia al estante donde tenía los preservativos.

-¡La protección es primero Kagome! -regaño Eri colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Pero...

-Tengo condones de sabores... Hay de uva, chicle, cereza, fresa... -¡No quería saber más! Solo quería salir de ahí. -Tambien hay lubricantes de sabores por si te interesan...

-¡No!... Yo... Nosotros no... -la mujer la miró unos segundos y después se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Pobre de tu novio! ¡Debe estar morado o hasta azul ahí abajo! -reia aumentando la vergüenza de la chica. -Te busco otro tipo de lubricante si gustas. -ofecio levantando las cejas antes de reír nuevamente.

-Mejor unos condones. -¡¿A dónde fue la inocente Ayumi?! ¡Sus amigas eran una mala influencia para la jovencita!

La azabache sacudió su cabeza en un intento de ahuyentar la vergüenza... ¿Condones? Aunque sus amigas insistieran, no creía que Inuyasha fuera a ponerse uno... Seguramente tampoco sabría que era uno...

-Pero él no se lo pondría... -murmuro pérdida en su pensamiento. La mujer y las muchachas la miraron incredulas.

-¡¿Que dices Kagome?! -grito Eri y su rostro enrojeció nuevamente.

-¡No me digas que es de esos chicos que dicen que no se siente igual! -ahora era Yuka.

Sus amigas comenzaron a gritarle histéricas sobre lo "irresponsable" que era su novio rebelde, mientras que Ayumi pedía que se calmaran y dejarán a Kagome tomar aire, por su parte la mujer no podía con la risa, esa escena era pura comedia.

Despues de que Ayumi logró su cometido la mujer de tez morena las miró divertida.

-Entonces les daré unas pastillas. -Kagome negó eufóricamente y sus amigas aceptaron rapidamente.

Las cuatro se acercaron a pagar aunque Kagome estaba temblando de vergüenza... Además porque los otros clientes las miraban raro o divertidos por la escena.

-¿No se requiere receta? -cuestiono Eri.

-Nhe... Me hicieron el dia, solo paguenme y listo. -las amigas de la azabache terminaron pagando argumentando que era un regalo de su parte, pero que no se ilucionara. Salieron riendo y avergonzando a Kagome más de lo que que ya estaba mientras los clientes y la muchacha reian.

-¿Nuevamente los dejaste ir sin receta? -la muchacha sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y se giro nerviosa.

-Me hicieron el día... -murmuro tratando de excusarse sin ningún éxito aparente pues sintió el zape doloroso de la mujer a su lado. -No volverá a pasar...

-No prometas cosas que no cumples. -mascullo la muchacha antes de seguir en su trabajo.

* * *

Su plan no tenía fallas o al menos no muy grandes.

¿Esa puta de Kikyo creía que con ir a poner pergaminos con Miroku todo se resolveria? Que estupida mujer...

Reviso la cabaña una vez más, observando la posición de Kaede y de Shippo quienes se habían quedado a "cuidarlo". En el momento en que la anciana comenzó a escribir en el papel lo que pensaba que decía esa tonta cura sonrió.

Era ahora o nunca.

Le dolería como los mil infiernos, pero solo sería unos segundos.

Estiró la mano, llamando a tessaiga a él. La espada comenzó a temblar y se aproximó rápidamente a su dueño, chocó con el campo de energía. Maldijo antes de tocar la barrera y tratar de tomar su espada.

El ruido de la energía volviéndose loca alertó a la miko y al zorro. Shippo trato de alcanzar la espada, pero fue muy tarde.

Con la mano ligeramente quemada desenvaino a tessaiga y está se hizo roja, rasgo el campo y sonrió triunfal al ver que su plan había funcionado.

-¡No dejes que escape Shippo! -ordeno la anciana tomando su arco y flechas.

Tenso el arco apuntando con la flecha al hanyou mientras el pequeño niño trataba de detenerlo con aus juguetes. El albino mando a volar al zorro fuera de la cabaña y la anciana lanzó una flecha que él esquivo rápidamente.

-Ni lo intentes anciana. -la velocidad de la miko ya no era la misma que cuando era joven y eso le afecto. Inuyasha le quitó el arco y lo lanzo lejos, se giro levemente a la mujer y sonrió abiertamente, la mujer supo que planeaba y no lo permitiría.

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña, la anciana trato de seguirle pero en ese momento una flecha se clavó en el marco de madera.

El hanyou maldijo por lo bajo al ver a la miko de barro sosteniendo su arco y apuntando le con una flecha. Esa mujer termino rápido esos pergaminos, eso sí no lo tenía planeado... Maldición...

-No permitiré que vayas con ella. -hablo firme Kikyo en su desicion, tensando el arco aún mas.

-Khe. Estupida, iré con "esa mujer" y tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir. -la miko frunció el ceño molesta y lanzó su flecha, rosando la mejilla masculina.

-Ultima advertencia, Inuyasha. -afirmo tomando otra flecha y apuntando.

Esa mujer no iba a matarlo, lo sabia, y planeaba aprovecharse de eso.

-No insistas zorra, Kagome es cien veces mejor que cualquier otra, y mil veces mejor que tú. -él saboreo con gloria cómo el rostro femenino se se distorcionaba por la ira.

Esas pablas habían calado profundo y en un arrebato lanzó su flecha. Inuyasha la esquivo fácilmente y se acercó a ella con rapidez, impidiéndole lanzar otra flecha, tomo sus muñecas y la miró a la cara sonriendo.

-Y otra cosa. -susurro el hombre lentamente. -Planeo "curarme" con ella por eso, deja de molestar maldito cadáver vacío.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras y la rabia creció en ella, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada pues en un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha le había rasgado parte de su cierto dejándola herida pero no de muerte.

-¡Hermana! -griti desesperada Kaede corriendo como podía a su hermana quién había caído al suelo en un estado grave.

Inuyasha miró los ojos fríos de la mujer en el suelo y siguió su camino al pozo.

Las almas del cuerpo de Kikyo salían una por una dejándola débil y sin fuerzas de levantarse. Con la ira corriendo por su cuerpo de barro terminología desmayarse en los brazos de su hermana menor.

El ambarino corrió a su objetivo hasta que sintió un campo alrededor de los árboles.

Esa puta y ese monje...

-Fue su idea, la verdad yo no tengo inconvenientes Inuyasha. -él aludido giro su cabeza sonriendo en dirección a Miroku quien lo observaba fijamente. -Sin embargo, sabes que no puedes hacerle daño.

-Khe, sabes que no lo haré.

El monje asintió y quitó el obstáculo que le impedía seguir. El hanyou no perdió tiempo y volvió a encarrerarse al pozo.

Cuando finalmente pudo verlo sonrió para sí mismo, ya nada iba a impedir que él tomara a Kagome como suya.

Salto dentro del pozo y se perdió entre las luces violetas y azules.

Por su lado, Sango y Miroku observaron con semblante serio el camino que su amigo había tomado para irse con la chica del futuro.

-¿Cree que esto esté bien houshi-sama? -pregunto la castaña observando al pelinegro.

-Él no le hará daño, además, sabemos que Kagome-sama lo quiere mucho. -sonrio mientras le respondía calmadamente.

-Supongo que tiene razón...

-Ahora regresemos a ayudar, seguramente Inuyasha dejo un desastre al escapar. -comento el hombre dándose vuelta y caminando de regreso a la aldea.

-Si... Hace no mucho vi volando a Shippo. -comento con gracia en su voz la exterminadora.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que el monje hizo acto de su mano maldita y Sango lo a abofeteo.

Solo rogaba que Inuyasha no fuera tan descarado como ese monje...

 **Continuara...**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¡NO ME MATEN! Tengo mis razones:

1\. Tenía un examen muy importante.

2\. Mi computadora se murió y cuando la trajeron "reparada", estaba más lenta que yo en mis actualizaciones (Pacman emperrado)

3\. ¡ME QUEDE EN LA ESCUELA QUE QUERIA! ¡Celebren conmigo! (Punshis punshis pum)

4\. Escribir en el celular (especialmente el mío) es más difícil de lo que parece... Tenganme pasiencia...

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Tenía que poner esa escena de la farmacia,se me hacía muy cómica ja ja. Originalmente Sango se enfrentará a Inuyasha aquí y este para librarse de ella, le rompería el traje de exterminadora para dejarla expuesta y él huir, pero después dije: 'Existira en mi memoria".

 **Angel Sangriento:** Ese Shippo liga más que uno (?) Sad :"v ... En este no hubo prospecto de cuchi cuchi, ¡Te he fallado! Pero debes perdonarme porque ya hiciste tú triunfal aparición (?) Espero que te guste :3 . Y hazme más brujería que debo actualizar otros tres :'v ... Pues nos vemos próximamente mi' ja :v

 **serena tsukino chiba:** Perdon, pero bueno si, está en el siglo XXI y no debería de tener mucha pena en ese aspecto, pero supongo que al ser una chica de 16 o 17 años ( ni yo me acuerdo de qué edad le puse a la pobre xb ) si, piensa en Inu de esa manera, pero en su interior se debate entre sí hacerlo con él que es lo que desea, pero cree que si lo hace el Inuyasha del que ella se enamoró nunca volverá. Y no debería darle pena hablar de eso, pero digamos que siempre los cachan o están a punto y pues en mi opinión yo me moriría de vergüenza. No sé si respondí a tu pregunta ja ja, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer con mi celular TmT. ¡Nos vemos moffin!

 **Estefania:** ja ja, gracias *corazón*, aún que siento que hice que Inu se abstuviera de muchas cosas 7w7 ahora sí ya no tiene correa el perro r7w7r

 **Yani Anderson:** ¡Woman! ¡ Hace una eternidad que no venías! Ya te extrañaba :( . Arrhe con la que barre, que mentes cochambrosas que les gustó la parte de Kagome y su oral... pero estoy segura que les gustó más la parte de Inu, si me entiendes 7w7 . Kikyo ya hizo su aparición triunfal y a pesar de todo, no se va a rendir... Si, todo es mejor cuando Kagome coopera, ahora imagínate en el próximo capítulo *Mira ese potencial*... No solo te laves la boca con jabón ¡Con cloro! Ok no ja ja. ¡Abrazos con morffins!

En el próximo capítulo ya se viene lo bueno ahora sí 7w7 *etsitante*.

Porcierto, perdónen las faltas de ortografía que puedan haber, pero el autocorrector del celular no ayuda mucho 7m7

¡ADIOS!


	12. ¿Cura?

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **¿Cura?**

Para ser sincera, no podía concentrarse absolutamente nada de nada en su tarea de matemáticas… Tenía la cabeza en otro lado. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido horas antes en la farmacia.

Cuando llego a su casa, oculto las vergonzosas pastillas de las miradas curiosas de su madre y de Souta, no deseaba que le preguntaran porque tenía eso, especialmente su madre que seguramente no la regañaría por las pastillas en sí, la mataría por no traer un condón en lugar del medicamento… Su madre podía ser un dilema entero.

Miro su ropero donde había escondido recelosamente las pastillas a la vista de madres, hermanos o abuelos chismosos.

La verdad ya no deseaba pensar en nada más, solo deseaba tumbarse en su cama y dormir como un tronco, después de todo era viernes, mañana no tenía escuela y eso le alegraba infinitamente, necesitaba un descanso de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Cerro su cuaderno con la fórmula matemática que no estaba ni empezada a resolver y miro con adoración a su mullida cama, algo le decía que esa noche seria maravillosa y deseaba creer en esa corazonada.

-Creo que me lo merezco… Hoy fue un día agotador… -murmuro para sí misma. -Después de todo mañana regreso a la época antigua…

La joven azabache fue a dormir, estaba tan cansada que no escucho cuando su madre entro en la habitación acompañada de Souta. Ambos miraron a la joven que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama.

-Ni siquiera se cambió la ropa. -comento su madre con gracia observando que la chica no se había puesto su pijama y se había dejado una falda holgada y una blusa de tirantes. A veces se preguntaba como su hija podía conciliar el sueño tan rápido.

-¿La despierto para ir al hotel? -pregunto el pequeño chico observando la hora, pues aún era temprano para llegar al hotel y gozar plenamente del cupón que se había ganado en su escuela para unas aguas termales.

-No, déjala dormir. Después de todo dijo que mañana se iba otra vez. -recordó la mujer saliendo de la habitación, apagando la luz a su espalda. -Déjala descansar.

El joven asintió y junto con la señora Higurashi fueron por el abuelo y las maletas para salir del templo a algún taxi.

La noche comenzaba a hacer de las suyas y todo el templo quedo a oscuras y con una joven dormida profundamente en su cuarto. Nadie adivinaría que del pozo devorahuesos saldría un medio demonio sonriendo satisfactoriamente, observando a sus alrededores confirmando que estaba en el tiempo de Kagome.

-Llego la hora. -se dijo a si mismo saliendo de cuarto del pozo, fijando su mirada en la casa de los Higurashi. No había ninguna luz prendida, por lo que respiro hondamente, verificando la presencia de algún integrante de la familia, pero solo encontró el de cierta encantadora miko, el resto parecían haberse ido hace algún rato. -Perfecto.

Sin perder más tiempo, dando saltos rápidos llego a la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha. Jalo la ventana abriéndola con facilidad, se introdujo al cuarto, respirando hondamente, impregnándose del embriagante olor de la mujer que lo tenía loco desde hace tiempo atrás.

Giro su cabeza y ahí, tumbada en su cama la encontró. Preciosa y perfecta… Esa maldita mujer era condenadamente hermosa y sexy. Sin mencionar que los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana se reflejaban en la figura femenina, haciéndola ver como una diosa. La posición en la que estaba dormida era más bien una sugerente, con el torso hacia arriba, sus manos a los costados de su pecho y sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas, dándole un grandioso panorama de sus bragas.

La respiración de la joven era calmada, ajena al mundo fuera del de los sueños, donde estaba un albino relamiéndose los labios al saber que ese sería el jodido momento donde la haría suya de una vez por todas.

Se acerco a ella, se sentó en la cama y se acomodó sobre la joven, evitando aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo, se recargo en sus manos. No fue ninguna tarea difícil, pues ella estaba profundamente dormida y se dejaba mover a gusto.

La chica se veía hermosa… Era una lástima que él no quería ver ese rostro tranquilo y dormido, quería ver ese rostro lleno de placer, gimiendo y gritando su nombre con la respiración agitada rogando por más… Oh, demonios… Solo de pensar eso su pene comenzaba a despertar…

Paseo una de sus manos del muslo femenino hasta su cintura estrecha suavemente. La miro unos momentos a los pechos cubiertos y sonrió… Los había visto ya varias veces, pero ahora nada podría detenerlo de poseerlos solo para el… Coló su mano por la blusa y la levanto lo suficiente para ver sus senos cubiertos por el sostén. Gruño molesto por lo bajo y con una de sus garras lo partió a la mitad, liberando los montones de carne suave y redondas.

-Mierda, Kagome… Tienes un cuerpo condenadamente perfecto… -murmuro tomando entre sus garras su pecho izquierdo, masajeándolo lentamente, deleitándose con su calidez y suavidad… Nunca se cansaría de eso… Bajo la cabeza a la altura del pecho y comenzó a lamer, quería probarla por completo.

-Mmm… -Kagome hablaba entre sueños, eso solo lo excito más, obligándolo a lamer el pezón derecho, sintiendo como este se ponía duro al instante de sentir su boca. -Inu…

Él se detuvo unos segundos. ¿Ella estaba soñando con él? Maldición, simplemente era demasiado, termino por exitarse aun mas y sin poder evitarlo eso… Lo hiso feliz…

Sintiéndose más excitado viendo como ella comenzaba a murmurar cosas entre sueños, bajo la cabeza aún más, tratando de llegar a su feminidad. Guiándose por su olor, su placer y la forma en que la chica se movía, llego a su entrepierna. Como sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas, fue fácil abrirlas un poco más y colar su cabeza, acercándola peligrosamente a sus bragas negras.

¿Por qué esa mujer tenía tantas prendas que le impedían ver su cuerpo? Con un suspiro rápido movió la prenda a un lado, pues tenía miedo de hacer un corte mal y lastimarla, especialmente cuando ahí era una zona sensible. Coloco su lengua sobre la prenda y lamió apenas, pero la mujer se removió un poco. Levanto la cabeza encontrándola aun dormida.

Sonrió para sí mismo y continuo con la labor. Volvió a lamer la zona con más ímpetu, hiso las bragas a un lado y comenzó a lamer los labios, paso su lengua lentamente, como si fuera una caricia delicada. Aun no era el momento de perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar por esa suavidad, ese cuerpo… Ese olor… Maldición… Ese olor… ¡Ese jodido olor!... No lo resistió más… Y perdió la cabeza.

Los lengüetazos que antes eran lentos, tanteando el terreno, ahora iban rápidos, desesperado por escuchar más suspiros femeninos que lo obligaban a perder aún más la cabeza y colocar sus piernas por encima de sus anchos hombros. Levanto unos segundos la cabeza, alejándose un poco de ella solo para verificar si la mujer seguía dormida, cosa que confirmo al ver que a pesar de respirar un poco dificultosa, aun parecía mantenerse dormida profundamente. Sin perder más tiempo continuo con su labor.

Kagome se sentía tan bien, estaba teniendo un sueño placentero de ella e Inuyasha… Era un sueño muy realista, por lo que las sensaciones eran mejores. Su piernas comenzaron a temblar y le comenzó a faltar el aire solo por las caricias que sentía en su parte intima … Al sentir que estaba por acabar, abrió los ojos soltando un gemido de puro placer, despertando del delicioso sueño en el que creía que se encontraba.

-¡Ah!... -a pesar de que el "sueño" había terminado, ella aún se sentía con intenso placer.

Inuyasha no perdió más el tiempo y sin pensarlo mucho utilizo sus dedos para masturbar mejor la mujer, hasta que finalmente escucho el largo y extasiante alarido de la joven, indicando que por fin había llegado al preciado orgasmo que durante tanto tiempo a él se le había impedido ver en ella.

La azabache cerro los ojos, con su respiración irregular y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se veía hermosa sobre la cama, parecía una diosa que su demonio estaba por poseer sin importarle nada.

-Finalmente terminaste en mis labios, pequeña. -los ojos chocolates, con unas cuantas lagrimillas, levanto la mirada encontrándose con el medio demonio entre sus piernas, sonriéndole seductoramente, mostrando sus colmillos peligrosamente afilados…

-¡I-I… I-Inu…! -Kagome sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir en ese mismo momento, solo para volver a revivir con más intensidad a tal grado que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. -¡¿Q-q… Ha...?! -la sorpresa, evidentemente no la dejaba hablar, sumándole al placentero momento, su orgasmo y por si fuera poco, que ese sexy hombre estuviera de rodillas entre sus piernas con esa sonrisa con su mirada dorada penetrante y profunda… La verdad es que sintió que Kagome Higurashi había muerto.

-Deberías ver tu cara en este momento. -el hombre soltó una ligera carcajada al verla tan apenada, casi sin saber a dónde ir para morir de vergüenza. -Estas completamente roja, preciosa.

Oficialmente, Kagome Higurashi, estaba por tener un paro cardíaco y que le diera un derrame cerebral por todas las emociones y cosas que quería o debía decir.

Tomando desprevenido al albino, la muchacha logro recoger sus piernas a su pecho que hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que estaba desarreglado y con su sostén roto. Ella retrocedió del cuerpo masculino hasta que su espalda choco con la cabecera de su cama.

Inuyasha la observo un poco más, deleitándose con su cuerpo cubierto con la ropa totalmente desarreglada. Su mirada reflejaba angustia, vergüenza y aunque estaba seguro que también veía deseo, deseo que ella no iba a aceptar tan fácil ante él.

-¡¿Qué hacías?! -se sintió una tonta por preguntar, pero fue lo único que en su cabeza se formuló solo para romper ese silencio tan incomodo entre ellos dos.

-¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga? -él arqueo las cejas, divertido y excitado por la situación.

-Si… ¡Bueno, no!... Yo… -su mirada comenzó a temblar, no podía mirarlo fijamente porque sentía que su rostro explotaría de puro calor acumulado. -¿Q-que haces… aquí?... -pregunto finalmente, intentando sacar otro tema, obviamente en vano.

-Vine a poseerte. ¿No es obvio? -¿una persona podía morir de vergüenza o de derretirse ante alguien? Porque probablemente ella moriría de las dos formas.

-Creí que los chicos…

-¿Me detendrían? -completo con ironía, recordando con amargura el momento en que la sacerdotisa muerta regreso solo para joderlo. -Para nada, sin embargo, debo admitir que no fue fácil llegar aquí. -Kagome lo miro curiosa, por lo que él aprovecho para tratar de ablandarla. -La perra de Kikyo trato de impedírmelo, pero la ignore. -fue un resumen muy corto a comparación de todo lo que ese estúpido cadáver le había echo pasar.

-¿Kikyo?... -el ambarino asintió.

Kagome no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que Inuyasha, la estaba prefiriendo a ella y no a Kikyo. Se sintió feliz.

-Ahora dime, Kagome. -ella lo miro atenta, olvidando su actual vestimenta y lo desarreglada que estaba. -¿Qué estabas soñando? Digo, ya que estamos en esto de cambiar de temas.

Los colores volvieron al rostro femenino, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, creyendo que si ahora se viera en un espejo estaría totalmente roja como un tomate.

-Eh… Yo… -lo recordaba a la perfección. En su sueño Inuyasha la estaba mimando con caricias en sus pechos y en su entrepierna… Pero era penoso decírselo a pesar de todo lo que ya habían pasado. -Yo… No recuerdo. -mintió.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto desinteresadamente. -Porque yo juraría que escuche unos cuantos gemidos seguidos de mi nombre entrecortado saliendo de tus labios. -era todo, tal vez ahora ella moriría del calor en su rostro y en el resto de su cuerpo solo por recordar el sueño húmedo que tuvo.

-Inuyasha… -el aludido se había abstenido un buen rato de poseerla ahí mismo, pero al escuchar su nombre de esa forma, saliendo de su boca en un hilillo de voz logro ponerlo duro sin razón aparente.

La mujer lo miro asustada al ver como él se acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo. Trato de retroceder más, pero el respaldo de la cama se lo impidió. Su mente quedó en blanco al verlo tan cerca de ella y cuando por fin se le había ocurrido decirle el conjuro, era muy tarde, él ya estaba tan cerca que sería una mala idea decirle "la palabra", pues seguramente por la posición él caería sobre ella.

-Por favor Kag… Déjame tomarte como mía… -la sacerdotisa apretó sus manos contra su pecho, sintiendo tantas ganas de abrazarlo solo para perderse en la lujuria con él… Pero no podía… No podía olvidar lo que la anciana Kaede le había dicho…

 _"No cedas ante alguna insinuación de él, por más tentadora que sea."_

-Inuyasha… No… -murmuro, sin estar muy convencida ella misma de su negación.

Él gruño en respuesta.

-¿Es por lo que te dijo esa anciana? -ella asintió levemente.

-Inuyasha… No quiero hacer una tontería que te cueste caro… ¿Qué tal si no vuelves a ser tu?...

-¿Extrañas al antiguo Inuyasha? ¿Es eso? -nuevamente asintió. -¿Quieres decir que me prefieres indeciso y con temores incontables?

Ella lo miro temerosa… No sabía que responderle…

-No me agrada que uses una máscara como esta para escapar de todo eso… -él la miro confundido unos momentos, para luego carcajearse. -¿De qué te ríes?...

-Kagome. -hablo al estar más calmado. -Tal vez esta personalidad no la hayas visto antes porque a decir verdad la ocultaba de todos, pero siempre he sido así… Solo que… -cerro la boca de inmediato, estuvo a punto de decir más de la cuenta. -No es nada. ¿Qué escoges Kagome?...

-Yo… -apretó más sus manos sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Si de algo te sirve. -susurro acariciando los mechones de cabello azabaches. -Kaede descubrió que una posible cura era que yo te hiciera mía.

-¿Qué…? -aturdida lo miro. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? -Eso…

-Es verdad, sabes muy bien que algo que a mí no me gusta es mentir.

Lo miro en silencio unos momentos, relajándose con las caricias en su cabello… ¿Realmente esa podía ser una cura?... Sin importar sus sentimientos solo era un cincuenta porciento de posibilidades de que funcionara… Y aun así, a pesar de las posibilidades, había una vocecilla en su cabeza diciéndole que lo intentara, que era lo que ambos deseaban…

Algo hiso clic en su cabeza y antes de darse cuenta, estaba besando tímidamente los labios masculinos, dándole una respuesta muda pero que él entendió a la perfección.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás. -las manos masculinas abrazaron la estrecha cintura para cargarla levemente y acomodarla en la cama para tener ambos una mejor posición. -¿Quieres que termine de rasgar tu ropa o quieres quitártela tu? -con la mejillas rojas trato de quitarse la blusa con movimientos torpes, recordando que debajo de su blusa mal acomodada, se encontraba su sujetador roto por la mitad.

-No tenías que romperlo… -murmuro apenas, sacándose por completo la prenda y quitándose lo que alguna vez sirvo como sostén.

-Tal vez, pero estoy desesperado.

A pesar de que la situación a ella le apenaba, ese pequeño comentario la hiso relajarse un poco… Solo para recordarse que ella estaba más desnuda que él, cosa que volvió a logra un color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Quítate… el haori… -Inuyasha la miro con diversión mientras se quitaba las prendas superiores, quedándose solo con la hakama.

-Ahora déjame probarte, pequeña. -sus palabras la hicieron estremecer antes de comenzar a sentir el caliente contacto con su piel tibia.

Sus grandes manos viajaron desde los hombros femeninos hasta posarse sobre uno de sus senos, los cuales comenzó a masajear y apretar a placer. La azabache comenzó a gemir en voz alta, olvidando por completo que estaba en su habitación con su familia en el piso de abajo… ¡¿Su familia en el piso de abajo?! ¡Seguramente ya los habrían escuchado! La vergüenza comenzó a dominarla y empujo por el pecho al hombre sobre ella quien suspiro irritado antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-¡M-mi familia! ¡Eso ocurre! -chillo con pena palpable. -Seguramente ya nos escucharon… Yo…

-¿Solo eso?

-¡¿Cómo que "solo eso"?! ¡Si nos escuchan me matan! -él no quería escucharla quejarse, quería oirá gritar y gemir de puro placer. Se acerco a ella y le dio un leve beso para relajarla.

-Está bien, ellos no están en la casa. -¿Cómo que no estaban? Eso era raro… Y muy conveniente. -Relájate y déjame complacerte. -ella no dijo nada más, confiando plenamente en él…

Olvidándose de la única preocupación que en ese momento se le pudo ocurrir, Kagome volvió a dejarse llevar por las grandes manos masculinas que la llevaban al paraíso, se dejó besar por esos labios que simplemente sabían cómo volverla loca, peor lo que más la excito y motivo, fue sentir un bulto rosarse contra su rodilla.

-¡Ahh!... Inuyasha… -le encantaba. Le encantaba escuchar esa voz dominada por el placer y sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo sus garras… Era todo lo que siempre había deseado…

La beso bruscamente, intentando aplacar su propio placer, rozándose contra la pierna femenina, bajo su mano libre hasta el trasero de la joven, trazando un camino con sus garras hasta llegar al lugar que antes había torturado con sus labios.

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de hacértelo ahora… Hacértelo duro y que solo tengas cabeza para gemir y sentir placer por mí. -sus simples palabras junto a esa voz ronca lograron mojarla aún más. Sintió las garras entre sus piernas cobrar vida, rosándose contra sus labios protegidos aun por sus bragas. -Ya estás muy húmeda, puedo escuchar claramente el sonido indecente cuando muevo mis dedos. -Kagome soltó un jadeo, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del hibrido mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar incesantemente.

-Inuyasha… Sigue… Se siente bien. -logro articular apenas, mordiendo sus labios para aplacar los sonidos lujuriosos que querían salir de su garganta. -¡Ahh! Por favor… Más…

-Muy bien pequeña pervertida, si quieres más, deberías de ganártelo. -la joven abrió los ojos enormemente, sin entender a lo que él se refería.

-¿G-ganármelo?... -pregunto, con la vergüenza regresando a sus mejillas.

-Así es, me has tenido duro un buen rato, es bastante doloroso pero rosarme en tu pierna ya no me es suficiente. -Sin saber aun a donde quería llegar el albino, dejo que tomara su mano y la guiara hasta donde él quería. -Quiero que me ayudes con mi… _Gran_ problema. -Las mejillas femeninas volvieron a tornarse completamente rojas al sentir como depositaba su mano en el enorme bulto que se rosaba insistente contra ella.

-Yo… -la voz le temblaba, su mente por unos segundos se había tornado blanco… No era la primera vez que lo acariciaba, pero… No podía dejar de apenarle la idea de que eso fuera tan grande… Inuyasha de pronto se separo de ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó frente a la muchacha quien pronto le siguió e igualmente se sentó mirándolo confundida. -¿Qué haces?...

-Kagome, no es la primera vez que haces esto, me sorprende que aun así preguntes. -ella no supo que decir. ¿De que hablaba Inuyasha? No entendía hasta que sintió como él tomaba sus dos muñecas y las guiaba por su marcado abdomen hasta toparse con el límite de la hakama. -Quiero que lo toques y lo chupes.

Su mente quedo en blanco… Lo miro incrédula sintiendo su rostro enrojecer… ¿Él quería… que?…

-¿Qué?...

-¿Quieres que de detalles? -pronto negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -¿Entonces? Como he dicho, esto no es algo que no hayas hecho conmigo.

-Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?! -su mente comenzó a ser un caos, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y su rostro enrojeció a un punto que creyó inhumano. -¡Y-yo no he…! Esto… Nunca… Ah… -era obvio que estaba mas que confundida, confundiéndolo a él.

-¿No recuerdas cuando lo chupaste en esas aguas termales? -¡¿QUÉ ELLA HISO QUE EN UNAS AGUAS TERMALES?!... Un segundo…

 _Kaede se giró a la joven miko quien parecía despertarse poco a poco._

 _-Ya despertaste, que bueno._

 _-Yo... -Trato de hablar, pero por alguna razón, tenía los músculos de los labios algo entumecidos. Que raro... Y pensándolo mejor, su boca sabía rara... No había un sabor desagradable, pero si uno extraño que por alguna razón no le incomodaba mucho._

 _-¿Que recuerdas?_

 _-Recuerdo que... Unos ogros que atacaron en las aguas termales... Pero llego Inuyasha a Salvarme... A partir de eso no recuerdo nada. -respondió colocando su mano en su frente, la cabeza le daba vueltas..._

 _-Ya veo. -la anciana se giró y continuo haciendo la cena._

 _Kagome trato de levantarse del futou, pero al intentarlo, su intimidad le dolió mucho obligándola a volverse a acostar. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su sexo? Quizá fue cuando uno de los ogros la soltó bruscamente y seguramente se golpeó con algo._

¡Eso explicaba muchas cosas!

-Entonces tu y yo… Ya… -trato de preguntar, pero la situación era tan penosa que guardo silencio rápidamente.

-No, no hemos tenido sexo, solo… Lo chupaste y luego te desmayaste. -explico rápidamente, sin entrar mucho en detalles.

-N-no lo recuerdo… -confeso sintiendo las manos masculinas soltar sus muñecas lentamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo, solo era por… -la situación lo superaba incluso a él. ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber que ella no lo recordaría? Después de todo el tema no salió y él pensó que simplemente lo había perdonado por haber abusado de ella cuando estaba drogada…

-¡Quiero hacerlo! -soltó de pronto sin pensar mucho, el ambarino la miro sonriéndole pícaro. -B-bueno… Eh… Si tú me dejas, claro…

-Encantado. -concedió tomando una mejor posición.

Con el corazón latiendo como loco y su cuerpo tembloroso, se acercó a él de rodillas. Al estar frente a él lo primero que se le ocurrió fue besarlo torpemente en los labios, esperando tomar valor para lo que estaba por hacer.

Bajo sus manos rozándolas con el torso desnudo del hombre hasta llegar nuevamente al borde de la hakama. Sin mirar, desabrocho el nudo con algo de vergüenza, bajo las manos para acariciar la caliente y dura carne. Escucho un gruñido por parte del albino, separándose de sus labios para cerrar los ojos, morder su labios y mirarla con esos ojos dorados llenos de deseo.

Comenzó a repartir leves besos por el pecho trabajado, creando expectativa.

-No te lo dije, pero te ves preciosa bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pene. -ella se sintió más húmeda, sus palabras eran tan estimulantes y vergonzosas a la vez…

Cuando llego a su objetivo lo observo… Por un segundo tuvo miedo de que el miembro enorme y grueso de Inuyasha entrara en ella… Respiro profundo antes de comenzar a acariciar su longitud con las manos inexpertas, apretando un poco en su camino. La respiración irregular del hombre la estimularon, quitándose la vergüenza de encima beso levemente la punta, casi temiendo hacer algo mal.

-¿L-lo hago bien? -pregunto antes de darle una lamida al glande.

-Delicioso. -respondió mordiendo su labio, conteniéndose.

Kagome comenzó una serie de leves lamidas alternando entre el glande y el tronco, mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban.

Decidió aventurarse metiendo en su boca la cabeza del pene, estaba por separarse cuando sintió las garras en su cabeza, indicándole que tragara más. Queriendo complacerlo, hiso lo que le pidió, tragando un poco más, pero al ser enorme y su boca pequeña, apenas podía meterlo sin que rozara sus dientes, por lo que succiono lo poco o mucho que cabía en su boca, lamiendo de vez en cuando.

La respiración agitada, la mención de su nombre, lo gruñidos… Todo se mezclaba, estimulándola aún más, mojándola por estar ansiosa y excitada por escuchar a Inuyasha, ese híbrido orgulloso del que estaba enamorada, tener su placer en sus manos y él tenía el suyo en sus garras…

Su cabeza subía y bajaba, su propia respiración se dificulto, su cabello en ocasiones caía por sus hombros acariciando la piel del hombre, excitándolo aún más, haciendo que soltara y contuviera varios gruñidos de satisfacción, echando la cabeza para atrás, apretando sus manos contra la cabeza femenina.

Kagome supo que no podía huir, y sentir como el empezaba a embestir su boca sin darse cuenta, entendió que debía hacer que él acabara para poder respirar bien.

El sabor extraño que recordaba vagamente comenzó a hacerse presente conforme más lamia y chupaba, una de sus manos la ayudo a masturbarlo mientras que la otra se iba lentamente a su propia entrepierna sin poder evitarlo, comenzaba a dolerle… Inuyasha no pasó desapercibida la acción, soltó la cabeza femenina y tomo la mano con la que ella pretendía masturbarse a sí misma.

La joven se separó de él agitada, con su saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas rojas la hicieron ver hermosa…

-¿Pretendías masturbarte? -ella no respondió, respirando agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento. -No lo harás, tu sexo debe de estar palpitando como loco ahora mismo y cuando termines tu oral yo me encargare de penetrarte. Quiero sentirte palpitando alrededor de mi clamando por complacerte. ¿Está bien? -su cerebro no funcionaba bien por lo que simplemente asintió y continuo con su tarea de succionar. -Si quieres usar esa mano, podrías apoyarte en ella.

La azabache lo continuo acariciando de arriba a abajo con su propia saliva que estaba resbalándose por la longitud del pene. La intimidad de ella clamaba por atención, pero solo se limitó a mover sus caderas en un intento de aplacar la necesidad.

Verla retorcerse así solo logro excitarlo más y sentir como succiono el glande fue… Tomando entre sus dedos el cabello azabache la obligo a no separarse de él solo para que tragara su semen, pero al ser tanto de su boca salió un hilo del espeso líquido, tragándolo rápidamente.

Su agarre se aflojo y ella se levantó respirando agitada, limpiándose las manos con su falda antes de quitarla lo más rápido que pudo… Estaba muy ansiosa… Reconocía que después de tanto tiempo en abstinencia le estaba cobrando caro. Las noches donde ella misma trato de complacerse sirvieron un poco al principio, sin embrago, pensar en ese hombre y su hechizante cuerpo con su mirada dorada que, sentía, le penetraba el alma, la masturbación ya no había sido un camino tan eficiente.

Respiro agitado, intentando normalizar su respiración de la mejor forma posible. A pesar de haber llegado al orgasmo su pilar de carne aún se sentía duro… ¿Cómo esa mujer podía tenerlo así? La sonrisa complacida no pretendía abandonar su cara, acercándose a ella quien acababa de quitarse su falda, observándolo con sus ojos oscuros se lanzó a besarlo. Correspondió rápidamente, chocando su espalda con la pared.

-Estas muy ansiosa. -comento al verla separarse de él, seguramente después de escuchar el golpe.

-Ah… Yo… -¿Cómo pudo ser tan atrevida? El cuerpo reclamaba el de Inuyasha, pero no había controlado su fogosidad antes de lanzársele de esa manera al hanyou. -Perdona… E-estoy un poco…

-¿Ansiosa? Se te nota a kilómetros, preciosa.

-¡N-no!... Nerviosa, tonto… -pensó contradecirle, desechando pronto esa posibilidad. La tomo por los muslos abriéndolos y acomodando el cuerpo femenino a horcajadas de su cadera. -¿Qué…?

-Mueve las caderas. -ordeno posando sus labios sobre uno de los pezones erectos de la joven quien gimió sorprendida. -Cuando creas estar lista, me lo dices.

¿lista? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaba desesperada con las bragas mojadas? Trato de decírselo hasta que la pena ataco su garganta. ¿A ese punto aun le daba vergüenza? ¡¿Qué clase de mujer en pleno siglo XXI era ella?! Al no poder formular palabra alguna, comenzó a mecerse sobre el miembro duro de su amante, quien parecía bastante ocupando excitando sus pechos y espalda con sus garras en conjunto con su boca. Al saber que su mensaje no le fue llegado al albino, movió con más insistencia las caderas, llenándose de descargas eléctricas deliciosas.

Se separo de él, ante la mirada complacida del hombre, se quitó las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda ante el ambarino. Volvió a su antigua posición, sentándose sobre él. Frotando sus dos sexos desnudos, gimiendo ambos en el acto, era la primera vez que lo hacían sin ropa de por medio, sin esas predas estorbosas que les impedían disfrutar plenamente del otro.

Kagome comenzó a gemir más alto, se aferró al cuello de Inuyasha quien la abrazo por los glúteos ayudándole en su labor, obligándola a rozarse más rápido contra él, las sensaciones estaban logrando que su cuerpo temblara y rogara por el próximo orgasmo.

-¡Ah! ¡I-Inuyasha! ¡Yo…! -él la beso, metiendo su lengua casi con brusquedad en su boca, con la mente nublada por el placer, también lo beso con la lengua lo mejor que su desconectado cerebro estaba haciendo.

El orgasmo estaba por llegar e Inuyasha lo sabía, ella se estaba poniendo más húmeda de lo que estaba, bañándolo por completo de sus jugos… Cuando escucho el grito de la chica, seguido de sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, se dijo que era hora. La pasión lo cegó por un momento, momento que aprovecho para adentrarse por completo en ella sin detenerse a pensar. Ella se sentía muy bien, era cálida, húmeda y sobre todo era muy estrecha, casi a un punto doloroso.

La azabache se estremeció por el reciente orgasmo y el nuevo dolor, clavo aún más sus uñas, soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Ambos respiraron agitados, él trato de buscar su rostro, pero Kagome lo oculto entre los cabellos plateados en un intento de esconder su dolor.

-¿E-estas bien?... -la miko asintió levemente, pero sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, su cuerpo estaba tenso siendo que hace unos momentos estaba relajado, completamente entregado. -Lo siento, pequeña… -se disculpó, pasando sus garras por el cabello alborotado.

-N-no duele… -formulo finalmente. Admitía que era muy incómodo, pero el dolor de haber sido penetrada tan rápido se estaba esfumando un poco. -Puedes seguir.

-¿Bromeas? Estas muy tensa, solo te lastimaría. -Kagome no respondió a lo evidente. -Si quieres puedo sacarlo y…

-¡No! -negó rápidamente, separándose de él rápidamente. -Muévete, por favor…

-Pero… -la mirada de ella era insistente, quería seguir. La miro unos segundos antes de acercarse a su cuello y morderlo ligeramente. -Bien. Tu ganas. Voy a seguir. -susurro feliz. Reconoció que se había alegrado al escuchar esas palabras. Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos esperando la salida... No paso nada.

-¿Inuyasha? -Kagome callo rápidamente al sentir un par de garras traviesas en su clítoris. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, rasgando un poco más los anchos hombros. -¡Ah! ¡Es-espera! -el albino volvió a morder un poco su cuello, bajando hasta el inicio de sus senos donde lamio insistentemente. -¡Inuyasha! -probo a salir de su cálido interior un poco, para meterse de nuevo en ella un poco más lento que la primera vez.

-¿Se sintió mejor? -pregunto en un susurro, era tremendamente difícil para él mantener la calma y no meterle el pene hasta el fondo lo más salvaje que pudiera por lo delicioso que se sentía, pero Kagome era importante para él… No podría hacerle eso… La joven sacerdotisa asintió mordiendo sus labios.

El dolor ya no estaba tan presente, pero aun así había un leve escozor que incomodaba, sin embrago, con las carisias del joven, el placer estaba opacando por completo esa sensación.

-Sigue… -pidió apenas en un susurro la muchacha. -No duele…

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

Creyendo en sus palabras, inicio un vaivén lento, como para confirmar sus palabras. Al obtener leves suspiros y ninguna queja o signo de dolor, decidió aumentar un poco más la velocidad de sus embistes. La azabache lo acompaño también, subiendo y bajando las caderas al compás del chico, la sensación comenzaba a sentirse bien… Trato de animarlo a ir más rápido, meciéndose sobre él. Lo miro a los ojos, invitándolo a ir con un ritmo más rápido. No dijo nada solo le mostro esa sensual sonrisa socarrona antes de tomar sus glúteos con fuerza.

-¿Realmente quieres que vaya rápido? -sintiendo como la excitación volvía, asintió con la mirada perdida. -Muy bien. Entonces iré rápido. -Kagome no se esperaba para nada las embestidas desesperadas que el albino comenzó a darle de repente, haciéndola gemir por el placer y un poco de dolor que le causaba. Se aferro aún más a sus hombros si era posible, tratando de callar los gemidos de su boca.

-¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha!

-¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? ¿Se siente bien? -susurro, haciéndola bajar y subir a su antojo, mientras ella solo podía soltar sonidos de placer.

-¡Más! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Más! -el placer opaco el dolor y la incomodidad por completo, dando paso a la lujuria que ella había guardado por tanto tiempo. Sin ningún pudor, soltó todos los gemidos que su cuerpo le pedía.

-¿Más? Como desees. -La joven abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir la velocidad aumentar, sumado a la fuerza con la que él entraba en su interior. Su pene entraba por completo en ella en la posición en la que estaban.

Las piernas de la chica comenzaron a temblar al no poder seguir el paso que las caderas masculinas habían indicado. Notando el estado de la miko, la tumbo sobre la cama sin dejar de penetrarla, esta vez con más libertad al ser él quien indicara por completo los movimientos. Los senos de la azabache rebotaron sin control por la fuerza bruta del hanyou que le encantaba. Aprovecho para bajar la cabeza y acercarse a sus pezones erectos, los chupo con fuerza, queriendo así descargar las sensaciones que lo embargaban. Kagome gimió extasiada por el trato, la fuerza era deliciosa y la velocidad perfecta.

Kagome sintió que su sexo comenzaba a palpitar de nuevo, abrazando como pudo las caderas del chico y enrollando sus dedos entre el cabello platinado subió el volumen se sus gemidos y jadeos. Inuyasha sentía perfectamente como la sacerdotisa se empezaba a apretar en su miembro queriendo extraer su semilla de una buena vez.

-Joder, Kagome… Estas muy apretada…

-¡I-Inuyasha!

Apretando los dientes con fuerza, forzó tres embistes más profundos hasta que el interior ardiente de la chica pudo más con él y termino por correrse dentro con un gruñido gutural, disfrutando de su orgasmo, continuo embistiéndola un poco más.

Kagome sintió el semen del ambarino llenarla por completo, era cálido y el cuerpo sudoroso del hombre recargarse sobre su pecho mientras la seguía embistiendo un poco más, fue el detonante que causo su nuevo y explosivo orgasmo.

-¡Inuyasha! -su cuerpo tembló sin piedad mientras que su respiración volvía a ser irregular… eso había sido… -¿I… Inu…? -sin las fuerzas para pronunciar el nombre de su pareja, la azabache sintió como una de sus piernas era elevada hasta la altura del hombro del chico, quien le sonrió de forma ladina antes de rozarse contra su entrada con su pene nuevamente erecto. -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Voy a volver a penetrarte, ¿no lo ves? -Kagome volvió a sonrojarse completamente, esas respuestas descaradas del hombre le apenaban, pero a su vez la excitaban.

De una sola estocada, se adentró en ella profundamente, sacándole un nuevo gemido de placer, obligándola a retorcerse.

-Estas muy duro… -murmuro apenas la chica sintiéndolo en su interior tan duro o más que antes.

-Tu me tienes así desde que apareciste con esas pequeñas ropas. -contesto refiriéndose al uniforme que ella solía usar. Inicio los embistes rápidos y duros nuevamente.

Ella trato de reclamarle, pero en su lugar soltó un gemido de placer mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a responder ante él de una forma tan fácil que le parecía increíble. Los jadeos volvían a salir de sus labios. Todo se estaba sintiendo perfecto, amaba la forma en que Inuyasha entraba sin piedad dentro de ella. El albino subió la pierna restante de la joven sobre su hombro, teniendo el completo control del cuerpo que dominaba con fiereza.

Con embistes desesperados y profundos, podía ver como Kagome cerraba sus ojos conteniendo el placer, la forma en que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas, como sus senos rebotaban, incluso adoraba la forma en que la azabache soltaba sonidos tan lujuriosos que le hacían perder la poca cabeza que le quedaba entre el placer.

Ella estaba mas sensible, cada embestida la estaba llevando al clímax nuevamente. Con el cuerpo siendo movido con brutalidad, sus manos temblorosas trataron de llegar al rostro del ambarino sin ningún éxito, sin embargo, este al tonar el gesto de la muchacha, detuvo los embistes momentáneamente, cosa que la frustro levemente antes de sentir como nuevamente bajaba sus piernas a la altura de las caderas masculinas para acomodar su cabeza mejor entre sus senos.

-Me gusta esta posición. -confeso el hanyou lamiendo levemente el contorno de su pezón alterado. -Tus pechos me encantan.

-Inuyasha… -sintió como volvía a mimar sus montones de carne con los labios ayudándose de su lengua, suspiro de gozo. -Inuyasha… Yo… Yo te… -antes de decir la tan esperada palabra: Amor, el joven le propino un embiste rápido y profundo que le hiso callar de inmediato para reemplazar sus palabras de amor por un grito lleno de placer.

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo. -aseguro, iniciando nuevamente con las penetraciones rápidas, salvajes sin descanso que habían marcado desde hace momentos atrás.

La miko no pudo más, las sensaciones eran demasiadas para su cuerpo. Abrazo al joven por la espalda con fuerza, marcándola con sus uñas, descargando el placer que no podía expresar con gritos o jadeos. Al sentir una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores fue mucho, termino llegando al orgasmo con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo empapado de sudor… El albino no pudo más, el cuerpo de la chica sabía cómo tratarlo, e inconscientemente o no, lo apretó con fuerza, logrando que después de un par de embestidas mas se viniera nuevamente dentro de ella.

-¡Ah!... -Kagome trataba de normalizar su respiración, había sido increíblemente delicioso, su cuerpo le pedía tregua, sin embargo su jodido sexo seguía palpitando furioso por el pene del albino dentro de el embistiendo con tanta fuerza para volverla loca… -E-eso fue…

-¿Crees que termino? -murmuro el hombre, respirando dificultosamente, con su hermosa sonrisa sexy que, inconscientemente, la mojaba más. -Aun tengo muchas ganas de ti, pequeña. -ella no le podía creer. ¿Cómo que después de todo esto aun no se satisfacía?... Descarto pronto que se trataba de una broma al sentir como nuevamente su duro falo se rozaba contra su entrada y clítoris con insistencia. -La diversión apenas comenzó.

-I-Inu… -trato de pedirle, rogarle que la dejara descansar, pero cualquier suplica quedo opacada por el sonido de su grito de placer mezclado con leve dolor cuando lo sintió entrar de nuevo.

La noche seria larga.

 **Continuara…**

¡HOLIWIS MOFFINS QUE NO SE SI ALGUIEN SIGUE VIVO!

¿Cómo están? Casi un año desde mi partida, pero tengo mis razones preciosas que les resumiré en un párrafo para que no las divida en más :D

Como tal vez supieron o no, me quede en la escuela que quería, los primeros meses fueron bien… ¡BIEN PINCHES DIFICILES! ¡Me costó un ovario y parte del otro acostumbrarme al cambio de mi escuela furris a esta! Luego vinieron las vacaciones y comencé a trabajar para comprarme una Tablet wacom (que por cierto salió más barata de lo esperado) y antes de darme cuenta: ¡PUM! Había reprobado una materia, por lo que le sume esa materia a las que ya tenía del semestre… Luego la pase y cuando me di cuenta ¡PUM! Recta final del semestre de nuevo, ¿y adivinen quien reprobó de nuevo otra materia? ¡Su jodida servilleta!

En resumen: Culpen a mi escuela.

Pero ese no es el tema… ¡El principio del capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde el año pasado! Pero apenas me di el tiempo de terminarlo, así que si notan alguna diferencia de escritura, sorry, pero no quería escribirlo todo de nuevo :"( tengo unos traumas bien culeros con eso de reescribir el capitulo otra vez. Pero como es lemon con olor a limón vergas lo aceptaran como disculpa, ¿verdad?... ¡¿verdad?!

 _?: Mejor pasemos a los reviews, ¿te parece pendeja?_

 **serena tsukino chiba:** Pues sí, paso lo que tenía que pasar, y espero no haber dejado a nadie decepcionado porque hace un buen que no escribo estas escenas XD Y nop, para que Inu suelte la lengua va a tardar aun más, porque ese jodidamente sexy hanyou es terco como una mula. ¡Perdona por no actualizar! ¡Nos vemos y un abrazo a ti también!

 **CristalHeart28:** ¡Gracias pequeño moffin! Y no te preocupes, que sinceramente espero que no me odies por no actualizar, pero así es la maldita vida :") ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Nadie nunca se había preocupado tanto por mi y es lindo saber que si me comprendieron en ese aspecto, gracias TWT ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos!

 **aky9110:** Jajaja pues a la pobre le harán falta más pastillas… Y tal vez una silla de ruedas, pero ese ya es otro tema XD ¡Besos!

 **Fizzy Loca:** Sip, si continuara, de echo, faltan como ocho o nueve capítulos para que termine.

 **Anghara Clockworker:** ¡Sorry not sorry! Solo espero que las ganas hayan terminado aquí r7w7r

 **HalethN** : Bueno… Quedo en hiatus por casi un año.. ¡Pero no volverá a pasar!

 **ValechanH:** ¡Gracias! Es tierno saber que te gusto tanto para terminarlo en un día *corazón* Sip, si va a continuar, no la volveré a dejar tanto tiempo, promesa de boyscautt (?) ¡Nos vemos!

De nuevo lamento la tardanza, no volveré a dejar el fic tanto tiempo, máximo tres meses XD Esto va a terminar porque va a terminar :v

¡Hasta la próxima! PD: Tengo una basura de página de Facebook donde pueden ver mis pendejadas que hago cuando no escribo :V el link del pack estará en mi perfil zuculento tal vez.

¡Ah! ¡Y recuerden niños: Sin gorrito no hay fiesta!

¡ADIOS!


End file.
